The Way We Were
by FictionWriter91
Summary: What if Pips never knew Crysta or Ferngully? What if they were raised miles apart? Would they ever meet? Would they still fall in love? Would they survive all the challenges thrown their way? Read and find out. The 4th and final story of the series!
1. Chapter 1

**The Way We Were**

 **My final story for this saga. If you don't wanna be confused, look for my other three stories leading up to this one! Cheers :)**

 **(I don't own any of Ferngully aside from my created characters, and my rewriting of the book/movie is a little different so as not to be exactly the same.)**

 **My Characters: Rose, Damian, Grace, Cliff, Alice, Roman, Rai, Treena, Tamsyn, Bobby, Carrie, Rosalyn, and Julian.**

 **Chapter 1**

He awoke feeling strange. This wasn't the first time. It seemed to be happening more and more lately, these dreams of a beautiful girl he can't quite see clearly and who was always calling to him for help. He shook his head. He wasn't going to worry about it today.

"Pips! Let's go!" a voice called. He rushed downstairs. His mother and father were sitting there conversing. His mother looked up and smiled at him as he passed by.

"Good luck today!" she called.

"Thanks!" he said, waving back.

"Come on! Honestly, what do you do up there that takes so long?" Rose asked, annoyed. She was standing there with her arms crossed, scowl on her face. She had her long red hair twisted on her head to keep it out of her eyes.

"And good morning to you too, sis," he smirked. He grabbed his 5 year old little niece, tickling her and making growling noises. Grace squealed with delight.

"Don't flip her upside down!" Rose scolded, exasperated, as he was doing just that. "She pukes after."

"But she loves it," he replied, turning Grace back the right way. She giggled. "See?"

"One of these days..." Rose said menacingly. She was gonna let Gracie throw up all over him and see how he liked it.

"Yea, yea," he said absently. He was thinking about his upcoming challenge.

"You'll be fine," Rose said, reading his mind. She remembered her final testing to become a warrior too. It wasn't easy.

"Is he going to crack my skull open?" Pips asked, referring to Damian.

"No," she laughed. "He's only a judge. He won't be sparring with you this time."

"Okay, good," Pips said, feeling relieved. Damian was almost unbeatable. Whenever Pips won a sparring contest, it was by his teeth.

"And anyway," Rose went on, "I think I tired him out last night pretty good, so he would've lost anyhow."

"Aw, Rose!" he yelped. "I don't want to hear that stuff..."

"That's what you get for making my kid puke," she pointed out. Gracie caught up to them after having thrown up in the bushes.

"I'm sorry, Gracie," Pips said. "I won't do that anymore."

"No!" Grace cried. "I like it. Don't stop!" He just shook his head, laughing. Rose rolled her eyes. He was 15 turning 16 soon. His life was set. He had followed his father's footsteps as a warrior, as did Rose much to their mother's dismay. Rose, however, was good at healing others too, and since she had Grace, she spent more of her time doing just that instead of going out on duty. That was Damian's job. They soon arrived to their destination.

"All right, bro," Rose said. "Go get 'em." He nodded, and went to join the others. He kept getting flickers of his dream in his mind, the one with the girl. He wondered if he knew her somehow. He shook it off. His focus needed to be sharp. This was a very important day.

 _Later..._

The celebrations were winding down. Pips wasn't one for attention being put on himself, but he couldn't help but feel proud of today. He had passed. He was a warrior. Even his father was pleased.

"You'll do good, son," he had told him. "I wish your uncle had been here to see this." Pips wasn't clear as to what had happened to his Uncle Julian. He was only ever told that the man had died when he was three years old. Nobody ever gave him anymore information than that. His father, Cliff, was a reserved kind of man, tall and sported dark hair with a rugged complexion. His mother always said she took one look and never looked anywhere else, and his father indicated when he met his mother she appeared fiery from her wild, vivid red hair and bossiness, which she fully denies. Cliff was busy running their community most of the time, but he did save time for his granddaughter. It was always known that Rose and Damian would be a family. Damian had kind of just appeared one day and never left. No one knew who his family was, so Pips' mother, Alice, had taken him in. Pips didn't remember this much as his sister and Damian were seven years older than him. Then when Gracie came along, they became very devoted grandparents and he became the devoted uncle.

"Congrats," Rose said, coming up beside him and giving him a hug. "I gotta get this kid to bed or else she'll never go to sleep." Damian had Gracie in his arms, and she was starting to do the head bob. "I only get a small window before it's like her sleepiness evaporates. It's very strange," Rose said, wrinkling her nose. "Good night!"

"Good night," he replied, smiling after them. A happy family. That was what he was fortunate to be a part of. A piece of him felt like something was missing from his life, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Good job today, Pips," his mother said. "Now, if we could just get you to..."

"Ahh, not now, mum," he said, cutting her off. "I'll find a girl when the time is right."

"But you're young now," Alice argued. "You gotta get out there. Don't make me and your father do an arranged relationship," she threatened.

"Geez, mum," Pips laughed. "I'll get there. Come on, you've already got a grandchild. What more do you want?"

"I want more!" she teased. "I miss the little ones..."

"It'll happen when it happens," he told her. "Don't rush me." His mother sighed and pinched his cheek softly.

"See to it that it does," she said. She left him standing there thinking. Perhaps that was what he was missing. None of the girls seemed to interest him, though. He just didn't feel a connection. It wasn't for a lack of trying. There just wasn't anything there. He hoped this would eventually change. He did get lonely sometimes.

 _Ferngully..._

She was half listening to the story. Her mind was elsewhere. She felt like she was searching for something, but she wasn't sure what.

"Crysta!" Magi shouted finally after noticing her student was no longer listening.

"Magi, yes," Crysta said, attempting to act like she had heard. "The secrets. Look, I have to go. I'll see you later, okay? Bye!" She flew away quickly. She just wasn't in the mood for a lesson today. It was bad enough she still did dance at almost 16 years old. She was dropping that as soon as she could. Her sisters were stuck doing it for longer, but she couldn't wait to stop. It seemed pointless somehow.

"Dumped the Mag, eh?" his voice said beside her, making her jump. "Such a rebel."

"Roman, how many times have I told you to not sneak up on me like that?" Crysta asked. She glared at him.

"Oh, about a million," he drawled, tossing his head to shake the black strands of hair out of his face. "It's so much fun though." She shook her head at him, smiling. Once you got past the jerk in Roman, he was a good guy. He was 20, five years older than her but almost as mature.

"Race?" he asked.

"You're on," she replied. They took off. It was a ritual for them each day. She knew she'd get grounded if she got caught. That's what made it part of the thrill. She also didn't fully believe the Elders would cut off her wings for flying too fast. She beat Roman again and flew farther upward. She wasn't sure what possessed her to do it, but she flew right up from under the canopy and became blinded by the light. Grabbing a leaf, she went up again. The vastness of her surroundings was breathtaking. Then she saw a cloud of black smoke. This was interesting.

"Hey!" Roman called. "You're gonna get eaten!" Crysta rolled her eyes. As if. She squinted a little harder. What the heck was it?

"I'm not kidding!" he called again. She looked behind her as the sound of wings beating approached. He really wasn't kidding. She tore downward, the falcon chasing after her. She flew faster than light, smashing through thick brush with thorns tangled in it. The falcon couldn't get through, and it crashed out again, having lost its snack.

"You're crazy, but I like it," Roman smirked, coming down beside her as she panted and tried to calm herself down.

"I have to tell Magi," she said, ignoring him. Then she was gone. Roman sighed and went off to find his brother, Rai, and the girls. Crysta was a big mystery to him sometimes. He wondered if she'd ever be truly open with him.

 _Later..._

Magi couldn't help herself but check once Crysta had left. The girl had spewed her story out quickly, and Magi acted like it was nothing. She didn't want to worry the girl. After seeing it was true, she contacted the Elders.

"What are we supposed to do about it?" Jips asked. "It's bogus anyhow."

"Hexxus is a real threat," Magi explained. "I'm not sure what part of that you're not understanding."

"Tell us what we need to do," Ash said. He wondered how his daughter had seen this smoke to begin with and if she was the one responsible for the big hole in the canopy now. He kept his mouth shut. His daughter was on thin ice with the Elders as it was.

"We need to have some warriors on hand," Magi said. "We can do this together, but it's good to have more muscle power if needed."

"I've got a crew," Ash said. "I will get them ready."

"You better warn the others," Magi said to him. "They'll need to be prepared too." Ash just nodded, and they left.

 _Crysta's home..._

"It's been a long time," Mother Ash was saying. "I haven't spoken to Alice in years."

"I know, but I need you to do your thing that you do and tell her to be prepared," Ash explained. "This could get out of hand."

"Are you sure Roman, Rai, Sandy and Wilkea are enough for this?" Mother asked. "It seems...overwhelming."

"Hmmm. You may have a point there," Ash said. "Get Cliff to send someone. He's always in the know of who's the best over there." Mother did as he asked. Crysta couldn't help but overhear.

"Who's Cliff?" she asked. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Never you mind," Ash growled. "And listen, young lady. If I hear of you skylarking again, your flying days are over." He glowered at her. She knew he knew the canopy hole was her fault. She wondered why he didn't yell at her for that too.

"You won't," she promised, her fingers crossed behind her back. She went in search of Roman. She found him with the others.

"Look who it is," he drawled. She noticed Tamsyn giving her a dark look. She was a beautiful girl, blonde and almost too skinny, but her scowl made her look ugly. She wondered why the hell Tamsyn hadn't made her move if she wanted Roman that badly. Crysta wasn't really that interested anyway. "Getting grounded?"

"Nope," she replied. "I think we're getting reinforcements though."

"From where?" Treena asked. She was hanging off of Rai's arm. They had been an item for a while now, but Treena's clinginess still annoyed Crysta. There was no one else left to warn off so knock it off already, Crysta thought irritably. Treena was blonde like her sister, and Rai was a smaller, almost identical version of Roman except he had hacked his black hair short and Roman had short hair at the back and some longer strands left at the front, which Rai had mocked him for having. You could tell they were brothers.

"No idea," Crysta replied. She scanned the skies. Would that smoke come here?

"Red light!" a voice screeched before a slamming sound. "Red light again!"

"What the...?" Roman said, looking up. The creature sailed past them howling. Crysta was hot on its trail. She followed it into a tree, looking to see where it went. Suddenly, it was in her face. She shrieked, hollering out her spell, and the creature finally stopped acting crazy.

"I can see! It's a miracle!" the creature cried.

"I did it!" Crysta cried, looking at her hands. It was almost miraculous. All those hours practising finally paid off. The creature had fallen out of the tree, muttering something about gravity. She hastily flew down to it. It wasn't long before she learned it was a bat, and his name was Batty Koda, but just Batty was fine thank you very much. He seemed odd to her, but he made her laugh. When he started rambling about humans, her interest was peaked. She was definitely talking to this bat alone. Maybe she was finally going to get some answers.

 _Daintree forest...evening_

Pips was sitting with his father when Alice approached them. She looked worried.

"What is it love?" Cliff asked. Pips always loved watching his parents together. They seemed so perfect for each other, so in tune to what the other needed or was thinking.

"I just spoke with Ash and his wife. It seems we may be facing an old enemy again."

"Such as?" Cliff asked.

"Hexxus."

"Oh, come on now," Cliff scoffed. "That is an old legend. You're not seriously worried about it are you?"

"They are," Alice pointed out. "So I think we should be too."

"Oh, geez," Cliff sighed. "What do they want?"

"Ash wants you to send him some warriors. Seems he's only got a handful."

"Hmph. Maybe I can't spare any," Cliff said.

"Cliff..." Alice warned. He looked to Pips, who was pretending not to listen in.

"You up for this?" he asked.

"Cliff, no..." Alice started. She didn't want her son so far away.

"Let him answer for himself," Cliff stopped her. "Well?"

"I'm in," Pips said. "Where am I going?"

"I still don't think..."

"Hush. He'll be fine. Pips, promise your mother you'll be fine."

"I'll be fine, Ma," Pips told her. "So, where am I going?"

"To Ferngully."

 **Huzza! The connection begins. I've made up Pips' parents obviously. It's nice getting to write about them not being dead. I guess Roman listened to Rose after all. It feels strange writing him as good, but it all has a purpose I promise. FYI, I'm using the name Daintree rainforest because I googled and it really is a forest in Australia. I got tired of writing "in another forest" haha.**


	2. Chapter 2

Pips was getting ready to go. He could hear his parents arguing still downstairs. A piece of him was excited to be going on his first excursion, but another piece of him was afraid to be on his own doing it.

"What if he gets hurt?" his mother was saying. Their voices were echoing up the stairs.

"He'll be fine. Alice, he just passed his final test for crying out loud. We both know he'll be just fine," Cliff replied.

"But..."

"Ash is a good guy. He'll be keeping an eye on his boys, our son included. Don't fret about it anymore."

"Can't you go too? Or Damian?"

"I have to stay here. I have work to do. Damian is needed here as well. Alice, stop. He'll be all right." Cliff was getting annoyed. Pips could tell when his father's tone changed. He reminded himself to reassure his mother again before leaving. He had heard about Ferngully growing up, but he had never been there. At least, he couldn't remember if he had been there.

"Uncle Pips?" Gracie's little voice came behind him. Pips turned around and smiled at her. "Are you going away?"

"I am," he replied, stopping what he was doing and bending down to her level.

"Are you coming back?" She was too cute standing there. It almost made Pips laugh.

"Yes, I'll be back. It's only for a little bit," he told her, tweaking her ear. She fought off a giggle. She was too upset that he was leaving her.

"Who's gonna play with me?" she asked.

"Your mother. Your father. Your grandparents. Your friends," Pips rhymed off. "I think you'll be all right."

"But you are the one who does it right," she whined. Pips finally laughed out loud.

"Maybe so, but I have to do this. Keep your mama in line for me," he said, giving her a bear hug. She ran off when he let go without another word. He headed downstairs finally. His mother was in the corner with her back to him.

"You set?" Cliff asked. Pips nodded. Alice turned then.

"Don't do anything stupid," she said to him. "Don't be the hero, and for Pete's sake don't disobey Ash."

"Ma, I'll be fine," Pips told her, giving her a hug. She wrung her hands as he left with Cliff. He gave her a big smile and wave right before they disappeared.

 _Ferngully..._

"Crysta, you need to pay attention to me," Mother Ash was saying. Crysta turned to face her finally. She had been deep in thought about what Batty had said about humans and Mount Warning. She was also thinking about how that smoke could be Hexxus. It scared her a little.

"You have my undivided attention," she replied to her mother. Mother narrowed her eyes.

"Hands where I can see them," she ordered. She knew her daughter's tricks. Crysta raised her hands, fingers splayed in such an obvious manner to prove she wasn't crossing them.

"Good," Mother nodded. "Now, as you know you are getting to the age where courtship begins..."

"Oh no, please, I don't want to talk about that again!" Crysta complained.

"I'm sorry, but as the eldest daughter of the head couple of Ferngully, you are to be found a suitable partner," Mother argued. Crysta rolled her eyes, sighing hard.

"Why can't I do it?" she asked.

"Because it's not done that way," Mother countered back. "Anyhow, we have spoken with Roman's parents..."

"Roman?!" Crysta shrieked. "No way!"

"Tough beans," Mother cut her off. "Roman is a fine young man, and he has a good background with a good family."

"I don't care," Crysta replied. "He's an ass."

"Language!" Mother scolded. Crysta pinched her lips together. "You will have to go along with this. It was done for me, and look how happy your father and I are," Mother went on.

"What if we aren't a good match? I have the right to say no, right?" Crysta asked. Mother frowned.

"Let's not jump the frog on this one," she said. "You're already friends."

"Not really. He just hangs around me. I wouldn't call it a friendship."

"Oh, please," Mother scoffed. "I've seen you together all the time." Crysta glared at her mother. She did not want this to happen.

"When does this have to start?" she asked.

"As soon as things settle here..." Mother trailed off. Crysta looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Absolutely nothing," Mother replied gaily. "Nothing to worry about." Crysta felt fear again. So her mother knew about Hexxus too. Before she could open her mouth, her father came inside.

"Our guest is here," Ash said. "Dear, could you make a space for him upstairs?" Mother bobbed her head in agreement. Crysta was even more intrigued. A guest? She followed her father outside.

Pips knew it was her as soon as he laid eyes on her. She was the girl from his dreams, he knew it. She was standing behind her father with crossed arms, looking at him.

"All right then," Ash said, grabbing his attention back. "Let's get you inside and settled."

"Have fun," Cliff winked at his son, noticing that Pips' attention was no longer on either of them. Pips grinned back. Then he was on his own.

"I couldn't do that...that warp travel thing you do," Ash shuddered. "I'd be sick."

"You get used to it," Pips replied, not admitting that it made him sick too. Ash just shook his head, gesturing for Pips to follow him. Crysta still hadn't said a word. She wasn't even sure what to say. She moved back to let him pass, eyes lingering on his form. She couldn't help but notice how much in shape he was. He caught her stare and winked at her, making her blush hard. She turned and flew off to get some air.

"That's my oldest, Crysta," Ash was saying. Pips was barely listening. She had definitely caught his attention. "She's very much a troublemaker. I keep having to tell her to stay in line. If she wasn't my daughter, she'd have been grounded by now."

"Sounds like my sister," Pips remarked. Ash laughed.

"You're probably right. Anyway," he said, gesturing to his other daughters who were back from dance and standing there staring. "This is Fern and Lily."

"Hey," Pips said. Fern also blushed and split. Lily just waved and smiled.

"Lily is aspiring to be a Healer," Ash explained. "She's very good for nine years old. Fern is 12. She keeps saying she wants to be a warrior, but I keep trying to head her off of that."

"My sister is a warrior," Pips told him. "She has always been better than me."

"Don't tell Fern that," Ash warned. Pips nodded at his glare.

"Everything is all set," Mother said, coming into their view. "Pips, you can sleep upstairs in the spare room. You need anything you just ask me."

"Thank you kindly," Pips said, leaving to put his things away.

"He seems like a good kid," Ash told Mother. She nodded in agreement.

"Handsome too," she commented. Ash gave her a look. "What? I can notice these things. I have three daughters."

"Yes, and the one his age is already taken. Drop it now," Ash told her. Mother gave an exasperated sigh and threw her hands in the air as she walked away.

 _Later..._

Fern found her sister hiding while everyone was downstairs. Sandy, Wilkea, Rai and Roman had come to meet the new person and check him out. Crysta had been quiet all night. She was planning her own adventure, and she found Pips to be distracting for her. She wasn't sure why. Her sister had an idea though.

"Pips is sooo hot," Fern said to her, sitting beside her.

"He is not," Crysta replied a little too sharply. Fern looked at her, catching on.

"You like him," Fern teased.

"No! I do not. And anyhow, I'm already set up with someone according to Mother," Crysta explained.

"I wouldn't stand for that," Fern said. "I'd want to pick my own partner."

"You better tell Mother that now then," Crysta warned. "She does it quick and without your knowledge."

"I will," Fern replied absently, gazing at Sandy. He was laughing and pushing his brown hair back out of his face. "What are you doing here anyway? Hiding?"

"In a way," Crysta answered absently. Batty had told her some more things, and now she was ready to investigate for herself. Fern eventually gave up trying to talk to her sister and left. Crysta tried to ignore the feeling in her stomach whenever Pips caught her eyes. She couldn't recall feeling that way with Roman. Maybe she was ill. Or ate something bad. She saw Batty outside and slipped out without anyone seeing her. She was going to Mount Warning, and she was going to find a human.

 _Crysta's home..._

"Where the devil is she?" Ash asked Mother, who shrugged. Fern turned so her father wouldn't see that she knew Crysta and Batty had left together. "I'm getting tired of talking to her about this kind of behavior," he growled.

"She's 15, Ash. She's just discovering who she is."

"She's almost 16, and she should damn well know how to be proper," Ash fired back. Mother just shook her head at him.

"I heard her talking to Batty about humans and Mount Warning," Lily piped up behind them. Ash swung around.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"She left with Batty just now," Fern added. Ash smacked his face with his hand.

"Oh just wait til she gets home," he said angrily. He marched out to where the boys were gathered. Roman could tell he was pissed.

"She go off again?" Roman asked.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with her," Ash said. "One of you is going to have to bring her back."

"I'll do it," Roman said, standing up. Pips noticed how quickly Roman had offered. He wondered if there was something there. He secretly hoped not. Ash didn't appear to like Roman's eagerness either.

"No," Ash said. "I think our newest member should go." Pips looked up at him quickly.

"Him?" Roman asked, annoyed. "He doesn't know where he's going."

"He doesn't have to. She's not been gone long. You think you can catch her?" Ash asked, turning to Pips. He wanted to see what this kid was made of.

"I know I can," Pips answered, avoiding Roman's glare.

"Off you go then," Ash said, gesturing. Pips left without a backward glance. Ash returned to Mother to continue complaining about their daughter's improper etiquette.

"Who does he think he his?" Roman asked Rai.

"He's just doing what he's told, man," Rai replied. "Don't get all up in it."

"Yea. I think you've got nothing to worry about," Wil chimed in. He stood unflinching at Roman's glare. Roman didn't believe any of them, and he was annoyed at Wil's attitude. The guy tried to look older than he was with his hacked brownish blond hair, but he wasn't pulling it off very well. He just looked incapable of grooming himself. Roman wanted to follow, but he didn't want Ash getting mad at him either. He had to stay in their good graces until the arrangement was finished. His parents would be furious if he messed this up. He just hoped the damn red head would know to keep his hands off.

 _Elsewhere..._

Crysta was resting in a tree when Batty came behind her and collapsed.

"I can't go on," he panted. He swung down and hid behind his wings. Crysta smiled to herself and poked her head in.

"You stay here," she said. "I'll be right back." Batty gave her a disapproving look.

"How come I don't believe you?" he muttered to himself when she left. Crysta made it to the edge of the forest. She paused, looking at the vastness beyond her. She swallowed hard. It was a little intimidating. She hated that she was hesitating. Suddenly, two hands grabbed her shoulders, making her scream in fright.

"What are you doing?" Pips asked her, spinning her to face him. "Your dad is ready to kill you."

"I want answers," she said angrily. "I'm not getting them from anyone here, so I'm taking matters into my own hands."

"Well, I'm here to bring you back," he informed her. She laughed.

"That's what you think," she smirked. "I'm not going back." Pips gripped her a little harder to show her he was stronger. She set her jaw and stared at him haughtily. Her stubbornness was almost worse than his sister's.

"Either you're with me or you're not," she told him. He looked past her at the huge space. He didn't feel good about it, but if she wasn't coming back, he wasn't going to let her go alone.

"All right fine," he said, letting her go. "But you don't get to ditch me at your first chance. I can find you anywhere." He gave her a warning glance. She rolled her eyes, rubbing her shoulders where he had been gripping. She turned before her face grew hot again. Without another word she was on her way. Pips followed a little behind her. The sun was hotter than she expected, but she didn't let on it was bothering her. A flock of crows came at her from nowhere. She instinctively stopped and turned, colliding into Pips' chest and burying her head into it while he wrapped his arms around her protectively while the crows passed.

"You all right?" Pips asked, still holding her and seeming genuinely concerned. She pushed away before the strange feelings took over her again. She only nodded yes and continued on. They eventually reached cover under trees again. Crysta immediately noticed all the red x's. Pips furrowed his brow, wondering what they could mean. He kept behind her as she wandered, keeping an eye out for trouble. He knew Ash was going to rip him a new one when he eventually got back with her. His mind wandered to thinking about Crysta. She was breathtaking, but she was also rebellious and a bit haughty. He could hardly admit to himself that her stubbornness was a bit of a turn on for him. He shook his head hard. She had disappeared from his sight while he was lost in his musings.

"Crysta?" he called. He searched for her, feeling anxious suddenly. "Hey!"

"Hey!" her voice shouted back, right behind him. He jumped, yelping. He turned to see her laughing. He glared at her.

"That's just payback for earlier," she told him once she had stopped. She smirked at him again, turning to continue investigating. Pips bit down a laugh. She really was a piece of work. They approached a hideous looking tree, and a large creature was standing there spraying it with a red x.

"Whoa, whoa," Pips said, catching her wrist. "Stop right there."

"I think that's a human," she said excitedly, tugging out of his grip. She was off before he could stop her. He had a very bad feeling about this. Sure enough, the thing was trying to catch her. He shook his head in frustration, wondering how he was going to get her out of this safely. A loud noise startled him suddenly, and he turned to see a tree being cut down with something he'd never seen before. He whirled around, looking for Crysta and hoping she had escaped. Instead, he saw the creature opening his hands to look at something.

"Damn it," he growled. He hurried down there. He thought he could attack the thing's eyes at most. It would be better than nothing. However, Pips noticed a tree was going to fall on it.

"That'll do it," he muttered to himself. He raced to get to Crysta to help her out for when the creature was going to be knocked out. Just before he got there, it disappeared. Pips stopped in his tracks. Where did it go? Then he heard her scream. He raced to the sound, finding both of them trapped on a web on the tree heading towards what looked like certain death.

"Shit!" he yelled. He flew hard to reach her, but Batty beat him to it. He hurried to catch up with Batty, hearing the bat muttering away to himself.

"Baaad idea I said," he muttered. "But nooo, no one would listen to me!" Pips agreed with him silently. "What have we here?" Batty continued looking down. "A human?!" he screeched.

"A tree!" Crysta shrieked at him. She flew to safety when Batty smashed into it, but the human skidded onto a branch. She was shaking a little from her near traumatic incident.

"You're crazy you know that right?" Pips said, finally reaching her. She didn't respond. He grasped her arms, making her look at him finally. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied automatically. She pulled away and went to approach the human.

"Just leave it," Pips said.

"I'm not just leaving him here," she replied. "I've got to figure out how to get him back to normal size." He watched as she rummaged around.

"Don't...oh whatever," he sighed, giving up. He was learning quickly that she doesn't listen very much anyway. He kept a safe distance away. Batty was groaning from his injury. Then the human was awake and freaking out. Pips moved closer, hand on his knife in case things went wrong fast. Crysta was asking the human if he was indeed a human. The guy seemed very confused. Then Batty got involved.

"What's happening to me?!" the human was shouting.

"I...I shrank you," Crysta said, wincing when the human started freaking out again.

"Well, unshrink me!" he yelled at her.

"I'll take a bash at it," she muttered. The human stared at her in disbelief. Pips was rather enjoying the entertainment. He had to turn to keep from laughing as she turned him into all kinds of different things but not his human self. Batty wasn't helping either with his guesses as to what the human was turning into.

"All right, enough!" the human called to her. Crysta looked genuinely upset and sorry.

"I'll have to get Magi to do it," she told him. "I'm sorry."

"That's great. Shrunk by an amateur," the human muttered. Crysta was hurt by this. She really was trying. "Doesn't matter. Whatever. Okay, so let's go to this Magi person," the human went on. He held his hand out to Crysta. "I'm Zak."

"I'm Crysta," she replied, imitating him. Pips shook his head in amusement.

"Who's he?" Zak asked, pointing at Pips.

"He's nobody," Crysta answered, waving her hand dismissively. Zak looked unsure.

"I'm who you don't want to mess with," Pips told him.

"Ah. A tough guy," Zak said. Pips didn't care for the sarcastic tone. He turned to Crysta.

"We need to go back. Now," he emphasized.

"All right. I know. He has to come with us," Crysta said. "Batty? Can you carry him?"

"Nuh uh! No way! I'm not touching a human!" Batty yelped. Crysta sighed.

"This is going to take longer then," she told Pips.

"Less talking more walking," Pips replied. They began their way home slowly. He was very worried about Ash's response to their return so late. He hoped he hadn't messed everything up and disappointed his father. He was kicking himself for not making her come back. This was not going to end well.

 **Please, please, please review! I'm anxious to hear what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Night had fallen. Roman was worried. Everyone was worried.

"Where the hell is he?" Roman asked Rai. "He should have been back with her hours ago. I'm not liking this."

"Chill out! They'll be back soon enough. Relax, he's not gonna touch her," Rai reassured him. Roman rubbed the back of his neck hard. He didn't like this at all. He was going to have a word with that boy when he got back, if there was a boy to even talk to. He knew Ash would be furious and probably take a round out of him first.

 _Elsewhere..._

"Wow, this is amazing," Zak was saying. Pips rolled his eyes. The guy seemed like a genuine idiot. Zak and Crysta were talking nonstop. If Pips didn't know any better, Zak was taking a shine to Crysta. It wasn't his place to correct him, but he really wanted to.

"Bad news I tell you," Batty told him, seeing him watching them.

"Well, it'll be over soon. I just hope I'm not murdered by her father," Pips said. Batty had no words of comfort for him. The bat immediately went to sleep muttering about pollution and other nonsense. Pips leaned back, observing the night around him. He hoped there were no hawks here. Back home you had to be careful they didn't come and snatch you when you weren't paying attention. There was always that threat, especially after the Great Battle his father always talked to him about. Hawks were still sore at losing the fight, so they took their anger out on anyone who wasn't careful or paying attention. He shook his head of these thoughts and continued watching Crysta. She was very animated while talking. She was careful not to look his way. He noticed she was always avoiding his gaze whenever possible. He wondered why. He gave up wondering after a while and closed his eyes.

"Are you sleeping?" she asked, settling beside him suddenly. He jolted, coming out of his half asleep state.

"Nope," he lied. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm just not tired," she said, resting her arms on her knees and her chin on her arms.

"I find that hard to believe," he laughed. "It was a big day today."

"I don't sleep well on the best of days," she muttered. He looked at her curiously.

"You too huh?" he asked. She turned her face to look at him, and he smiled crookedly. She wondered what kept him awake at night.

"So you know what I'm talking about then?" she asked. He nodded. "Hmm," she smiled mildly. Knowing she wasn't the only one suffering from lack of sleep was somehow comforting.

"Doofus fall asleep?" he asked, gesturing to Zak.

"He's not a doofus," she argued. "And yes, he did."

"You sure Magi can fix him? I'd hate to have him stuck here. He seems not that bright," Pips pointed out. She glared at him.

"She can fix anything, and yes, he'll be gone soon enough. I'm sorry this is so inconvenient for you, but you didn't have to come with me," she said icily.

"Oh, yes, I did have to," he replied. "It was that or have your father kill me."

"He'd give you a mere flesh wound," she scoffed. "I thought you were more man enough than that?"

"Hey now!" Pips remarked. "That was uncalled for." She smirked again to herself, turning her face away again. Pips felt himself more drawn to her. This was definitely not good.

"So why are you here?" she asked him suddenly.

"I...I'm not really sure," he said vaguely. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to say anything to her.

"Liar," she said. "You're here because they think Hexxus is coming back, aren't you?"

"Fine. Yes, that's why I'm here," Pips caved. He saw a shadow of fear cross her eyes. So she wasn't entirely fearless.

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing," she said dismissively.

"That's what we're hoping for," he nodded. She was quiet for a moment.

"Why are you really here?" she asked. He looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"It just seems you have something to prove, especially to my father. You can tell me. I keep secrets," she smiled slyly.

"I believe you," he said, smiling a little. Then he got serious. "I guess I'm just trying to prove I'm worthy, you know? I've spent my whole life training for who I'm going to be, and I sometimes feel I'm not good enough."

"I understand," she said softly. She didn't answer his curious look. "So why don't you feel good enough?"

"I don't know," he said truthfully.

"Maybe if you stop doubting yourself, you will feel good enough," she suggested. He stared at her. It was like she had known him her whole life. She stopped talking to him then. He felt himself slipping into sleep again. She watched him sleep for a while. She was surprised by how much she was thinking about him. She wondered what it would feel like to kiss him. She felt her stomach flip again, and this time she knew it wasn't something she ate. She was developing feelings for this guy she hardly knows and knew it would never ever happen. She eventually fell into a restless sleep.

 _Morning..._

Pips woke to her crouched in front of him, hand on his forehead. He jumped, startled, and she dropped her hand quickly.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She was searching his face. He was a little unnerved by her closeness.

"You were having a nightmare," she said simply. "I was trying to make it go away." He stared at her. How did she know? The mysterious girl had entered his dreams again, but this time he couldn't save her in time. It had been very distressing.

"Did it work?" she asked. "I'm still new at this stuff."

"I...uh...well, I woke up. So I guess that helped," Pips said, offering a weak smile.

"I'm sorry you couldn't save her," she said quietly. He snapped his head up, looking at her sharply. Did he talk in his sleep too? She blushed and turned away. Before he could say anything, she left to be with Zak. Pips sat there stunned. She had only touched his head, yet it was the most intimate he'd been with a girl in his whole life. He clutched his head hard, trying to knock some sense into himself. He wasn't here to find someone to love. He was here to do a job.

"What are you doing?" Crysta was asking Zak.

"Carving your name. See? C-R-Y..."

"Stop that!" she cried. "You're hurting it. Can't you feel its pain?" Zak looked befuddled. Pips flew down to intervene.

"Put the knife away before you take your eye out," he said to Zak, making him spin around. "Come on, we gotta go."

 _Crysta's home..._

They arrived by afternoon. Pips knew immediately that Ash was furious. He saw that Roman was also fuming. He did not have a very good feeling about what was going to happen to him. Crysta was explaining what happened. Mother looked unsure of Zak. Zak was too busy gawking around to pay much attention.

"There is no room for him here," Ash was saying. "He cannot stay here. I won't have it."

"Oh, honestly, Ash," Mother replied, hands on her hips. "We can't just leave him outside."

"Oh, yes we can," Ash disagreed. Zak finally noticed he was being discussed.

"I'm all right sleeping outside," he butted in. Ash narrowed his eyes at him. "Honest," Zak finished.

"Well, that's settled," Ash said, not breaking his eye contact with Zak. "Stay out of trouble, human."

"Your dad is kinda rough around the edges huh?" Zak said to Crysta. She didn't respond. She knew her turn was coming.

"Crysta!" he shouted to her from outside, on cue. She slipped out with her head down. Pips felt bad for her. Despite her tough act, he could see she was a sensitive person. He sidled up next to the window so he could hear while making it look unintentional.

"How could you do this?" Ash was saying. "How could you bring a human here?! What is the matter with you? Have I taught you nothing?!"

"It was an accident," she said defensively. "I didn't mean to shrink him. I can't fix it. I need Magi..."

"You have spent hours with Magi. You should be able to do this yourself," he snarled. "I don't want him here longer than he needs to be. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Father," she said quietly.

"Good," he finished. Pips distanced himself from the window when he heard Ash coming back inside.

"Boy," he said, pointing to him. "You. Me. Outside. Now." Roman snickered. Pips didn't even glance at him. He followed meekly, passing Crysta on the way. He tried to catch her eye, to make her see it'll be all right, but she didn't even look at him.

"Son, how could you let this happen?" Ash asked him, his voice not quite as angry as it was with his daughter.

"I really tried," Pips replied honestly. "She refused. I could've hauled her back here, but it wouldn't have mattered. She was bent on going. I just thought if I was with her, it was better than her being alone."

"That was a good judgment call," Ash said reluctantly. "However, now we have this...thing here with us. How the hell did that happen?" Pips explained as best as he could.

"I really don't think it was on purpose," he said finally. Ash sighed long and hard.

"You're right, but she still pushed her boundaries too far. I need you to keep an eye on her. Don't let her get into anymore trouble. Honestly, the Elders are going to make good on their promise. I can't protect her forever."

"I will, sir," Pips replied, bobbing his head.

"Your dad did good," Ash said, finally smiling a bit. "He raised a smart boy with a sensible head on his shoulders."

"My mother had a say in it too," Pips grinned. This made Ash laugh out loud.

"Of course she did," he agreed. He waved Pips away before he left himself to find the Elder council. He knew they were not going to be thrilled with the human being here. Pips made to go back inside but changed his mind. Roman found him anyway.

"So, did you have fun?" he drawled. He was angry Ash hadn't been more furious with this kid.

"Not really," Pips answered. He didn't particularly like this guy. He seemed to cocky and sure of himself.

"'Not really,' he says," Roman mocked. "You better watch yourself. I'm always around." Roman jabbed him with his elbow as he passed before he was gone.

"Don't let him get to you," Fern said, coming out from her window. "He's really just full of hot air."

"You were listening?" Pips asked, looking up at her. She blushed.

"Only because you were right there," she defended herself.

"It's all right," he laughed. "I wasn't accusing you of anything." He chuckled to himself when she smiled and disappeared. This family was an interesting one for sure. He spied Crysta leaving with Zak in a rather sneaky way. He groaned inwardly. Was he never going to be allowed to rest? He followed discreetly. He wasn't going to let Ash down again.

 _The Blue Grotto..._

Even Pips was impressed. He waited a bit before going in himself after them. It was simply amazing. He was thinking about what it would be like if it was just the two of them here. He shook himself. Now was not the time for those thoughts. He watched as they did horseplay. He felt Zak's intentions were a little more than just friends. He gathered that when he was touching her hand after she burnt himself with his "fire." Pips had wanted to charge in there, but he reminded himself he wasn't to interfere, just observe. He could understand the fascination though. Crysta was something he'd never seen before. She was almost sparkly with emotions and radiated positivity. Pips had a feeling his mother would simply love her. He was only half paying attention when suddenly Zak kissed her. For some reason, it made him angry inside. Who was this guy to just come here and think he could do what he wanted? It pleased him to see her pull away like she did to him whenever he touched her. She didn't strike him as the type to let someone have their own way with her. They weren't too long before leaving. Even from where he was he could tell she was ready to end this and get away from him. Pips followed them out and watched as she left, pulling away from Zak's rather insistent tug on her arm. Then he watched as Zak looked at the water, looking scared. He didn't give it much thought as he trailed after her. Let him worry if he got leeches on him or not.

"Hey," he called after her. She turned around, startled to see him there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. He saw the realization hit her face. "He asked you to, didn't he?"

"Just to make sure you're safe. Crysta, you have no idea who Zak is. He could hurt you."

"What, are you my father now too? You're like his double. Honestly, I'm a grown woman I can do what I want..."

"Did you want to be kissed?" Pips challenged. He saw her face blanch.

"That's none of your business," she growled.

"It seemed to me you weren't into it and got out of there pretty quick," Pips went on, looking at her rather smugly. She glared at him.

"Just leave me alone," she hissed.

"Sorry, can't," he replied. She made a frustrated sound in her throat and took off without another word. He tagged along until they reached Magi. He hung back while they talked. He noticed the elderly lady looked concerned, and then Crysta looked upset. He watched as she looked around her at all the trees marked with x's. He couldn't help but feel surprised at this. He approached her cautiously as she fell to a stump and touched it, wincing at what she felt.

"What's going on?" he asked, unsure of what else to say.

"He lied," she said in disbelief.

"Who did?"

"Zak. He lied. He's done this. He's led them here," she said, looking at him angrily. "And don't say 'I told you so!'" She spun on her heel and took off. He chased her in hot pursuit, ignoring every fiber in his being that was telling him to leave her alone.

"Crysta," Zak said as she approached him. He was surrounded by everyone, and they looked angry.

"You lied to me!" she shrieked at him. He looked lost.

"What's wrong, Zak?" Roman asked dryly. "Get caught?"

"Look, it's true. I was with them. I didn't mean for this to happen. You guys gotta leave," Zak pleaded.

"We can't," Crysta said tearfully. "This is our home." She fled. Pips shot Zak a look before going after her. Roman clenched his jaw in frustration. He didn't understand why Ash was letting this guy be so involved. He was certain their parents were arranging his relationship to her. Why was he letting a strange guy hang around her so much?

"Crysta," Pips said, coming up beside her. She was sitting with her knees pulled tight, head buried in her arms.

"Don't," she sobbed. "Just don't, okay?"

"I'm not," he promised. "Can't I just be here for you?" She looked up at him, tears streaking her face. He resisted wiping them away.

"Everyone thinks I'm so positive," she cried. "They are going to look to me when Magi...when she..."

"I get it," he said when she couldn't say it.

"I can't do it, Pips," she said, sniffing hard. "I can't be the mage. I can't run this forest. I suck at spells. I can't grow a damn thing. I can't even undo the simplest spell..." She burst into tears again.

"Hey, hey," he said, reaching out to her finally. He simply touched her shoulder, but she flung herself into his arms. He held her tight as she cried herself out.

"I'm sorry," she said after, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Don't be," he replied. "I have a sister. A niece too. Waterworks constantly." She choked out a laugh. He smiled to himself. He was really enjoying her in his arms. He hadn't realized how much he wanted to do that again since the incident with the crows. Crysta wasn't sure why she was allowing herself to remain in his arms once she had finished crying. She knew nothing could ever happen between them. Her parents had made sure of that. Eventually she pulled away, looking at him sadly.

"I'm a pretty big failure," she confessed. He surprised her by laughing out loud.

"You're anything but," he said after.

"That's kind of you to say," she replied.

"It's the truth," he insisted. She smiled at him finally. He had the sudden urge to kiss her. She looked so beautiful sitting there. Her insides were all astir. She was looking at him, feeling like he was about to do something, and she didn't think she'd stop him if he did.

"Crysta..." he started.

"Yes?" She hadn't felt her heart pound this hard before.

Before he could do anything, she noticed movement behind them. She felt immensely disappointed.

"Oh," she said. "I think something's happening." Pips turned to see everyone making their way to the center of multiple trees.

"We should go," he confirmed. He offered his hand and pulled her up.

"Thank you," she said, holding his hand a little longer than normal. They set off together. Crysta wondered what was going to happen now.

 **Did you like this chapter? Please comment.**


	4. Chapter 4

Magi was explaining about the power of the forest, how they all needed to stick together. Pips felt a sick feeling when she gestured for Crysta to join him. It was like Magi had heard her worst nightmare and was making it come true almost instantly. Magi handed a seed to Crysta, telling her to look for the good inside of herself. Then she disappeared into tiny particles, all of which landed onto each fairy, Pips and Zak included. Pips felt honored. Then he saw her face. He made to comfort her when the familiar sawing sound reached his ears. Everyone panicked. Pips lost track of her. Then Hexxus showed his ugly face, laughing and mocking them all.

"Come on, man!" Wil yelled at him. He and Sandy were waving at him frantically. "We gotta go!" Pips looked for her one last time before following them. Wil, being born without wings, was riding a beetle like his life depended on it, which it did. Sandy found Rai and Roman, and together the five of them made a plan. Setting off to destroy Hexxus was daunting. He wasn't sure even how to do it. He continued searching for her. He needed to know she was safe.

"Don't be the hero," his mother had said. _Easier said than done_ , Pips thought. He finally located her, the single blue streak among the mass of green, and she was heading right for Hexxus. He tore after her. Without much effort, Hexxus flicked her away, sending her flying. Pips raced to get to her, catching her midair. It almost knocked the wind out of him. She was breathless.

"What are you doing?" he shouted. "Get with the others!"

"No!" she cried. "I have to do this." She looked wildly around her. "Where's Zak?"

"How should I know? Why would I even care?" he asked. "He did this, remember?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance," she argued, looking at him hard. He gritted his teeth, but he helped her look.

"There!" she yelled. "What is he doing?!" Zak was on the machine, hanging on for dear life. Suddenly, Roman was there, shoving him inside before he was crushed to death.

"Oh!" Crysta cried. They watched as he ran to a lever and pushed on it. The machine stopped.

"I'll be damned," Pips said. "He actually just saved our asses." He looked at Crysta in awe. She gave him an I-told-you-so look, which he ignored. Hexxus evaporated without the power of the machine. They heard cheering.

"This isn't over," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Before she could respond, Hexxus arose as a fiery skeleton, and he looked ready to kill. Pips actually felt afraid. Then he noticed she was gone again.

"Crysta!" he yelled, chasing her. She picked up a seed and was looking at Hexxus determinedly. "Whatever you're planning, don't do it."

"Pips, it's the only way," she argued. He grasped her hands in his.

"It's not. There has to be another way," he insisted. She looked at him sadly.

"There really isn't," she said softly. He felt gutted. Cheated. Angry. Hurt. Here was his nightmare playing out before him, and there was nothing he could do.

"Sometimes you can't always save everyone," she told him, reading his mind.

"Don't do this," he begged, gripping her hands harder.

"I have to. Please, Pips, let me go," she said. He shook his head hard.

"I just found you," he said.

"And I'll always be right here," she replied, placing her hand on his chest over his heart. He felt like he was dying. He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I wish we had more time," she said in his ear. Then she was gone. Feeling utterly defeated, he watched as she sailed right into Hexxus's mouth and out of his life forever. He watched Hexxus pause for a moment before continuing with his plan. Pips clenched his fists. It was all for nothing. Then suddenly, Hexxus stopped. He grabbed at vines coming out of his arms and head. He started screaming and thrashing. Pips knew what he had to do.

"Come on!" he roared at Sandy, Wil, Rai, and Roman. They hurried into action, pulling the vines tighter and tighter. All of Ferngully was soon helping, and Hexxus eventually disappeared forever. Panting and exhausted, Pips didn't even celebrate.

"Where's Crysta?" Roman demanded, coming up beside him.

"She saved us all, Roman," Rai said. "Didn't you see her go in?" Roman was stunned.

"How could you let this happen?!" he screamed at Pips. He lunged, making Pips duck. Rai and Sandy grabbed Roman's arms before he could pummel Pips to death.

"Enough!" Wil bellowed. "It's done. Sometimes sacrifices have to be made. Roman, I'm sorry. I really am." Roman balled his fist and shoved it against his mouth, turning away so his grief wouldn't show. Pips knew then how much the guy cared for Crysta. He wondered how Zak was dealing with it.

"Zak," Pips said suddenly. He rushed to find him. Zak was desperately searching the tree.

"She's gotta be in there," he told Pips. "Help me." Together they searched.

"Here!" Zak called from under the base. Pips was there immediately. Zak pointed to her lifeless form curled in a ball. Pips went over to her, touching her gently, feeling horribly defeated once again. He picked her up into his arms.

"I wish we had more time too," he whispered, kissing her gently. Zak looked away. He felt very responsible for all of this. Pips rested his forehead against hers, feeling a tear leak out and run down his face and fall onto hers.

"You only cry for dead people," Crysta said softly. "And besides, I thought warriors didn't cry at all?" She opened her eyes, smiling at him in that sly way of hers. He pulled her into him tightly, feeling her hug him back just as hard. Then he carried her out. It was like the whole forest let out a breath of relief.

"Crysta!" her sisters and friends called, rushing over. He set her down carefully, making sure she was steady, and she was quickly embraced. Pips noticed Roman's hug was longer. He felt a pang of jealousy, but he tried to let it go. He always knew she wouldn't be his.

"Zak," Crysta said, embracing him. "You helped save us. You're one of us now."

"I can't stay here," he said. "I've got to go back and keep humans away from this place." Crysta nodded in agreement.

"Take this,"she said, giving him a seed. "Remember us, always." She said farewell and resized him. As he was walking away, he planted his seed.

"I will remember," he murmured. Then he found Batty. The bat had saved him from death only to be crushed by debris. He picked up the small body and poked him softly. Batty sprung to life.

"I've shrunk!" he squealed. Then he flew away in a hurry. Zak found Tony and Ralph, and together they walked away discussing how things were gonna have to change.

 _Later..._

Pips had hung around for the celebration. He kept his distance from Crysta. He went looking for Ash.

"My boy," Ash said. "You did well. Are you sure you can't stay?"

"I can't," he replied. "I have to get home."

"We will miss you," Ash said, "all of us." Pips noticed the emphasis on the word "all."

"I'll miss everyone too," Pips told him. He slipped away to avoid the hardest goodbye of all and walked to the place he was going to warp from. Crysta had seen him leave, however. She gave an excuse to Roman, who was never without her it seemed now, and followed.

"Hey!" she called, making Pips turn around. "Don't give me the slip. I can find you anywhere." She smirked at him.

"Ah, you caught me," he said, giving her a wry smile.

"Why didn't you say goodbye?" she asked, coming closer to him.

"I don't believe in goodbyes," he tried.

"Oh, nice one," she laughed. "Liar."

"I'm not a liar," he said seriously. "It's not something I do."

"I believe you," she nodded. They stood looking at each other.

"So, goodbye then," he said, wishing he lived here.

"Don't I get a hug?" she asked, giving him a sad look.

"When you put it like that..." he said, laughing a little. He came over to her and pulled her into an embrace. He wanted to kiss her properly. He wanted to tell her that he was falling in love with her. She was fighting internally with what she wanted. She didn't want him to go. She wanted him to know how she felt because despite everything, she did like him, a lot. He reluctantly let her go.

"Pips," she said seriously, looking up at him. "I...I just..." She paused, wondering if she should finish her sentence.

"I won't forget you," he told her, thinking that was what she was trying to say. He wanted her to know that anyway.

"No, that's not it. I..." she trailed off again, looking at him, lingering on his lips until she finally met his eyes. He knew right away what she wanted. He made up his mind. He kissed her, slipping a hand to cup her face. She pressed against him, pulling him into her. She felt on fire. She felt that this was the person she was meant to be with. He gripped her tightly, kissing her more intensely. The noise from her throat surprised her just as much as him. She felt like she was losing all other senses, but then she remembered. She broke free of his embrace.

"I can't," she said, breathing hard. She knew this was going to break his heart.

"Why not?" he asked. "Crys, I...I think I'm in lo-"

"No," she cut him off. "Don't say it. It'll only make this harder." She gave him a pleading look. Hurt was splashed on his face.

"You can't tell me you don't feel it too," he said hoarsely. She closed her eyes, turning her face away.

"I...can't. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have even..."

"No. No, it's my fault. I misread the situation," Pips finished for her. "Can you tell me why?" She looked at him then, pain etched across her face.

"I'm promised to someone else," she said sadly.

"Roman," he said, finally getting it.

"Yes. It wasn't my choice, but I can't change it. I really wish..."

"I wish you could too," he cut her off. "Look, I'm just going to go. Forget this even happened."

"I don't want to," she said. "I will never forget this." Pips looked at her full of anguish. How could it be that the woman of dreams, literally, was telling him that basically she loved him too but couldn't be with him? He turned without another word and made to leave.

"Goodbye, Pips," she said to his back. He turned to look over his shoulder, seeing her standing there biting her lip and looking distraught.

"Goodbye, Crys," he said. She met his eyes, noticing his nickname for her. No one else ever called her that. He gave her a last haunting look, then he was gone. She fell to her knees, sobbing at the loss of him. After she was all cried out, she went back to her home to face everyone and to start the process of courtship with Roman as per her parents' wishes. She knew she was never going to forget Pips, but she had to make do with what was planned for her.

 _Daintree rainforest..._

Pips fell into a heap at his front door. His stomach rolled, but he swallowed down the vomit before it could escape him. He never could get the hang of warping. He picked himself up and went inside.

"Pips!" his mother cried, rushing to him. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you...what's wrong?" she asked, immediately noticing his mood.

"Nothing. Where's dad?" he asked. Cliff appeared as if summoned.

"How'd it go?" he asked Pips, who told the tale. He left out most of Crysta. He didn't want his mother to be alerted to what was really wrong with him. Alice fed him and felt his lousy mood ooze out of him. She knew there was a girl involved. She knew there was and eldest Ash girl there. She had no doubt this was why he was so low. He begged off and went to bed without another word.

"I'm so proud of him," Cliff said. "I told you he'd be fine."

"You really are oblivious aren't you?" she asked. "Did you not see him?" she said at his confused face.

"He was fine..."

"No, he wasn't fine. He's clearly upset. Honestly, you don't know your son at all do you?"

"Hey! I know him just fine. When he's ready to talk, he'll talk."

Pips crawled into his bed. He could hear his parents bickering already. He knew eventually he'd tell his mother, just not tonight. He was exhausted and heartbroken and utterly depressed. At least he wasn't going to see her again. That would only make things harder.

 **What did you think of the moment between Pips and Crysta? Too much? Not enough? Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Years Later...**

"Uncle Pips! Uncle Pips! Wake up! Wake up!" Grace shouted. She launched herself into the air and landed on his chest. Pips was very much awake after that and with no air in his lungs.

"Gracie..." he choked. "Get...off." She giggled, hopping off of him. At seven she was beginning to do practical jokes on people. He wasn't sure who had given her the idea of leaping on people's chests.

"Mama wants you to get your butt out of bed," Grace said seriously. Pips looked at her wearily.

"Why's that?"

"Cos she said you're laaaazy!" Gracie laughed.

"Grace, stop putting words in my mouth," Rose said from around the corner. "But seriously, Pips, it's late. Get up."

"I was up late," he replied.

"Not my problem," Rose told him. "You know you have to be alert at all times."

"Ahhh whatever," Pips said. His heart wasn't into much anymore. It really hadn't been for the last two years. Nobody really knew what happened to him at Ferngully. His mother was smart enough to know it was because of a girl, but that's all he would give her.

"Don't throw away your life because of her," Rose said sternly. Oh, yes. She knew too.

"I'm not," he argued. "Haven't you ever just felt uncaring about stuff?"

"Lots of times, but you can't keep moping about whatever it is you're moping about. Pick yourself back up and carry on," she said, leveling her gaze at him.

"All right, all right. I'll get up," he replied tiredly.

"Will you play with me?" Grace asked hopefully. She too had noticed he wasn't the same when he came back.

"Not today, Gracie," he said. "Maybe tomorrow." She hung her head. She knew to expect that, but it still upset her. Pips watched her walk away with a sad look on her face. He felt bad, but he really just didn't want to.

"Hey, Ma," he said, coming into the room downstairs. She looked up at him, seeing her youngest look as though he'd aged years.

"Oh, Pips," she said sadly. "You gotta buck up. It's been two years..."

"I know, I know," he said. "I'm trying."

"Try harder. Your father is getting impatient with you." Pips didn't reply. He knew he was annoying his father with his attitude.

"Look," his mother went on, "I know of someone who..."

"Not interested," Pips cut her off.

"You didn't even hear me out..."

"Ma, I'm not interested," he repeated seriously, looking at her sharply. Alice threw up her hands.

"Fine. Die alone then," she muttered. He went outside. Another day. Another stupid, pointless day. He sighed. When was he ever going to feel better?

 _Ferngully..._

Crysta was busy. She had a lot of duties as the mage, and she didn't have much free time. Roman always complained about this. He wanted to spend every second with her, and it was all she could do to make him leave her alone sometimes. Their courtship was still going. He hadn't asked for approval from her parents yet. The most physical they got was a couple of kisses. She wondered why he even wanted to be with her. His kisses weren't even that great. She figured he just wanted her on his arm to make himself look good, but he had no intention of following through. She tried voicing this to her mother, who brushed it off.

"He's taking his time. I admire a man who takes his time," she had told Crysta.

"This isn't working," she had tried to say. "I don't feel anything with him."

"In time you will," Mother had said. "Just give it time." Crysta didn't want to give it time. She didn't want to keep doing this. She felt like she was living a lie. At night she always thought of Pips. She replayed their kiss over and over again in her mind. That was a real kiss. She knew it. She wondered where he was and who he was with, if he ever got with someone else.

"Crysta!" little voices called. She smiled. Her pack of baby animals were growing more each day, and it was left to her to teach them about the forest. She signaled to them, and they hurried over. They were at least interested in what she had to say, unlike Roman. The lessen was going great until he showed up.

"There you are!" he said. "I've been looking all over."

"I'm right here," she said irritably. He took in what she was doing.

"Ah, yes. More teaching of the ways of the forest," he mocked. She crossed her arms angrily.

"Just go already," she told him.

"I wanna watch," he said lazily. He perched onto a branch, making himself comfortable. She growled in frustration but continued teaching. Before long, something smacked her shoulder.

"Roman!" she shouted. He shrugged his shoulders innocently. She glared at him before turning back. Something else hit her.

"That's it!" she yelled. "Roman, go away!" He was laughing. He enjoyed pestering her. He believed she secretly liked it. Before he could say anything, Batty came screaming into their view. Crysta hurriedly went to him after he smashed into a tree.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Humans!" he shrieked, falling to the ground. Roman was on his feet instantly.

"Humans? No way," he said. "They wouldn't come back here."

"They're right behind me," Batty indicated. Crysta looked sharply where he was pointing. True to his word, a machine came crashing through the bush. The baby animals split in fear. Two large creatures were released from the machine, and they began chasing the animals.

"Roman! Do something!" Crysta cried. He couldn't think of what to do. He stood there frozen, watching it all happen. She was distraught, watching as they got caught one by one. She didn't like the look on the human's face. It was pure evil. The machine tore off with her animals in it, and she felt entirely helpless.

"We have to save them," she said urgently.

"They're long gone," Batty told her. "Probably off to be made into hats or coats..."

"What the hell, man?" Roman asked. Batty never made sense to anyone it seemed.

"No. We can save them," Crysta insisted. "I'm going to tell Father."

 _Daintree rainforest..._

Cliff was arguing with Alice again. He had just finished speaking with Ash, and she was against his plan.

"It'll destroy him, going back there," she argued. "Don't do that to him."

"He needs to get past it," Cliff countered back. "What better way than to face it?"

"Cliff! What if he gets worse?"

"He won't. He's a tough guy. It's not for long. They just need an extra body for a night."

"I still think it's a bad idea," Alice said. Pips came in just then.

"What's a bad idea?" he asked.

"Sending you to Ferngully again," Alice told him. His face paled. "See? See, Cliff? He can't do this."

"N-no I'll do it if I have to. I'll be fine," Pips lied.

"See, Alice? He said he'll be fine," Cliff said smugly. "Come on, son. I'll fill you in." Pips listened to what was happening. He was relieved Crysta was okay. The thought of seeing her again made his heart twist. He wasn't sure if he could handle seeing her with Roman or worse, having a child with Roman.

"So it's really just for a night. I think you can handle it," Cliff said proudly. Pips nodded.

"Of course I can," he said. Alice was looking at him sadly. He gave her a hug. "I'll be all right, Ma. Maybe dad's right. Maybe I need to face it again in order to get over it."

"Just keep your head on straight," Alice told him.

"I will." He was gone in an instant.

 _Ferngully..._

Pips crashed to the ground, feeling nauseous. He hadn't warped in a long time, and it still didn't sit well with him. He couldn't hold it in this time and was violently ill behind the bushes. Feeling like he was being watched, he glanced up around him.

"Pips?" He turned. Fern was standing there, staring at him in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Your father asked for my help," he replied. Fern, now 14 going on 15, felt a strange feeling within her. She had always admired Pips. Seeing him again was unexpected. She didn't know what else to say to him. She accompanied him to her home. She could sense he was anxious about something, but she didn't know what.

"Pips!" Ash said joyfully. "Good to see you again." Pips looked around warily. He wondered where she was.

"Good to see you too, sir," he replied.

"Call me Ash. Sir makes me feel old," Ash said. "Anyhow, I presume you've been filled in?"

"Yes, yes I have," he answered.

"Good! Now, we're forming a plan here, so any input is appreciated," Ash told him. Then suddenly, there she was. All other sounds and people disappeared from his mind as he focused solely on her standing there staring back at him.

"...and that's what...Pips?" Ash said, noticing the kid wasn't listening.

"Sorry. Yes, that sounds great," Pips replied. Crysta had turned and left without a word. He wondered if she was going to Roman.

"Excellent. We start at dark. Go get settled. You remember where I'm sure," Ash said, waving him off. Pips went up the stairs slowly. He entered his room hesitantly. What was he doing here? He was not fine. He should have insisted he didn't do this. What was the matter with him?

"Pips?" He swung around. Crysta was standing there, hands folded in front of her.

"Hi," he said. He felt like he was going to be sick again.

"You came," she said. She felt blood rushing through her head. She felt dizzy standing there next to him. This was a huge indicator that she was not in love with Roman.

"I did," he replied. He noticed she looked unwell herself. Perhaps she was expecting. The thought crushed him.

"I missed you," she said softly. His heart clenched. He missed her every single day.

"Hey, buddy!" Roman called, entering the room before Pips could tell her so. "Good to see you!" Roman looped his arm around Crysta's neck, making his statement clear.

"You too," Pips said. He noticed Crysta looked very uncomfortable.

"Come on," Roman said, "the boys will be glad to see you. Reinforcements is always appreciated!" He planted a kiss on Crysta before leaving. Pips felt punched in the gut. It was one thing to think it. It was another to actually see it.

"I'm sorry," she said. "He's such an idiot."

"Well, he's your idiot," Pips said a little harshly. Crysta looked sad. He pushed past her, trying to ignore the desire within him to just grab her and kiss her again. He went to meet Sandy, Wil, and Rai with Roman. Together they formulated a plan.

 _Nightfall..._

Everything had worked so far. Crysta took the dogs away. Roman and the others had released the animals. Pips was standing on guard, watching the humans sleep. Zak seemed harmless compared to these two.

"Damn it!" Roman shouted. The one human was awake and swinging his fire stick at them. Before long, the grass caught fire, trapping the animals in a circle. Then the one dog returned, growling and holding them hostage. The other human was awake now, and he scooped them all into a sack. He hauled the other human into the machine, and they took off. One dog was missing still. Mrs. K, the baby kangaroo's mother, was screaming after them. The fire was getting bigger.

"Crysta!" Pips shouted, trying to find her. The others were trying to convince Mrs. K to get out of the flames. He stared in horror as the forest burned like nothing. This was going to be longer than one day.

"Pips!" She grabbed his arm. "Let's go!" He gestured to the others, but they were moving with Mrs. K out of harm's way. He dreaded telling Ash they had failed. He dreaded what was to come next.

 **How do you like my version of Ferngully 2 so far? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Someone is going to go after those animals," Ash was saying. Roman straightened quickly.

"I'll go," he said. He didn't want Pips to be the hero again. "Me, Rai, and Sandy will go." Wil looked at him sharply. He wasn't useless just because he couldn't fly.

"Wil, you can stay here and make sure the other animals stay safe. That goes for you too, Pips," Ash directed. Wil looked at Ash gratefully. "You three, get going. Catch them before it's too late."

"I'm going with them," Batty said. "They'll get lost."

"We won't get lost, Batman," Roman said dryly. He didn't want the nonsensical bat with him.

"Too bad for you," Batty said. "You need me and you know it."

"Oh, Roman," Tamsyn said, coming out from the crowd. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Pips was confused. He thought Roman was with Crysta. Roman looked unfazed.

"I'm sure I'm sure," he said. Tamsyn's sister, Treena, was saying goodbye to Rai with their two little ones, Bobby, who was four, and Carrie, who was two. Sandy looked a little put out standing there alone.

"Good luck," Pips said to him, clapping his shoulder. Sandy grinned.

"Thanks!"

"Goodbye, Roman," Crysta was saying. Pips looked to see Roman hugging her. Then he kissed her, looking pointedly at Pips as he was doing so. Pips felt a rush of anger. What did he think was going to happen? Crysta pulled away quickly. She didn't like public display of affection in any way from Roman. Then they were gone.

"I have a lot of work to do," Crysta said glumly.

"Can I help?" Pips asked. She looked at him sorrowfully.

"Not unless you know how to grow plants and trees," she said. He shook his head. "I didn't think so." She left, leaving him feeling sorry for her.

"Come on, mate," Wil said. "Let's go talk to some animals."

 _Later..._

Pips was wandering. He and Wil had warned the other animals of potential danger. There wasn't much else to do. He happened upon her working hard in the middle of the tree graveyard. He wanted to assist her somehow, so he made his presence known.

"I think you need a break," he said. She looked up at him wearily.

"There are no breaks," she said. "Look around you. There's so much to be done."

"You're no good if you're worn out," he told her. She sighed. He did have a point. She sat down on a charred log. He joined her. She had spent all afternoon trying not to think about him, and here he was making it even more difficult.

"So," she said, breaking the silence. "How have you been?"

"As good as I can be," he replied. "You?"

"Same," she smiled ruefully. He sat there chewing his lip. He didn't really know what else to say to her. He was dying to ask about Roman, but he wasn't sure if he should even open that discussion. He didn't think he'd want to hear about it anyhow. Crysta was feeling awkward suddenly. She knew things had not been left in a good way between them, but she didn't know how to fix it.

"Look," she said, deciding to go for it. "I really am sorry about..."

"Don't apologize," he interrupted. "Really, I'm fine."

"That's not what I've heard," she said. He furrowed his brow. How did she know?

"How...?"

"Your mother talks to mine sometimes," she confessed. "I eavesdropped on them."

"Well, whatever was said, I'm fine now," he told her. He made a mental note to speak with his mother when he got back home.

"I don't believe you," she said. He made an exasperated sound.

"I really don't want to talk about it," he said.

"I think we have to or else we're never going to have a normal conversation again," she pointed out.

"Okay, fine," he said, turning to face her. "I was unbelievably crushed, and I still am. I think about you every single bloody day. I kick myself that I never got the chance to meet you before this whole Roman thing happened and now I have to stand here and watch you be with someone else. I am completely, utterly, head over heels in love with you and can't bear to even think about being with anyone else because all I want is you. Happy now?" She was stunned. She sat there staring at him as though he had two heads. He immediately regretted telling her any of it.

"Just forget it, okay? It's over. I'm fine," he added.

"You just told me you loved me and now you're saying you're fine?" she asked. "This isn't fine!"

"What else am I supposed to do?" he demanded. "There's nothing I can do. This is why I didn't even want to say anything to you."

"You know what, you're right," she said. "This was stupid." She stood up. "I have to get back to work." She left him sitting there feeling angry. Why did he open his big, stupid mouth? He left too. He went back to the Ash household to regroup. Crysta could barely focus on what she was doing. She had heard what she had wanted to hear and had suspected two years ago when she stopped him from finishing his sentence. Why did it upset her so much? She cursed herself for even bringing it up. Now things were going to be very strained between them.

 _Nighttime..._

Pips had stayed away ever since she returned home. If anyone noticed, they didn't comment. Crysta felt sick to her stomach and upset at herself for making such a mess. She stood outside his closed door three times, but each time she couldn't bring herself to enter and talk to him.

"Everything all right?" Mother asked her the last time she came down the stairs looking upset.

"I just...I made him angry, and I don't know how to fix it," she said truthfully.

"Come, sit," Mother said, patting the space next to her. Crysta sat down with a sigh. "What did you say to him?"

"I brought up something that happened, and he didn't want to talk about it. I pushed and now he's upset. I just don't know how to make it better."

"Hmm, well, give him some time. Perhaps he just needs to think on it for a while," Mother suggested.

"Maybe." Crysta didn't offer anymore information. Mother had an inkling about what the whole mess involved.

"What does your heart tell you?" she asked softly. Crysta thought hard.

"I don't know," she answered honestly.

"It'll tell you," Mother said. "You just have to listen." She patted her daughter's shoulder and stood to leave. Crysta sat there thinking. What did her heart tell her? She knew she did not feel the same with Roman as she did with Pips. Was that a sign? Did she truly know but was ignoring it? Then there was the whole arranged relationship problem. She didn't think she could get out of it even if she tried. She went to bed that night feeling confused.

 _Morning..._

Another day. Crysta dreaded getting up, dreaded seeing all that she had to work on. She was surprised to see others out there helping when she arrived.

"What's going on?" she asked her Mother.

"Go, relax for a bit," Mother told her. "You've been so stressed over so many things for a long time now. We have this under control." Crysta was shocked.

"Are you sure?" she asked, not believing it.

"Yes. You deserve it," Mother smiled at her.

"Okay." Crysta flew off in a daze. She had free time for the first time in two years, and she had no idea what to do with it. She wandered aimlessly. Without meaning to or even planning it, she stumbled upon Pips. He was sitting at the edge of the river lost in his thoughts.

"Oh," she said, making him turn around. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you'd be here."

"I'm just leaving," he said, getting up.

"No," she said. "Don't."

"It's fine," he said, moving past her.

"Wait!" she called. He stopped without turning around. "You were right."

"How so?" he asked, looking back at her.

"About everything. Let's just forget it. Okay?" She hoped really hard that he'd just agree. He stood there thinking. If he agreed, things would continue on and he'd get to spend time with her. If he didn't, things would get progressively worse and they would probably never talk to each other again.

"Okay," he said finally. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked.

"You actually get time off?" he questioned, surprised. She nodded. "I don't know. What is there to do around here?"

"Well," she said, getting an idea. Roman would never show her how to do this. "Can you teach me to spar?"

"Spar?" he asked, thinking he hadn't heard her correctly. "Why would you want to learn that?"

"To defend myself," she replied, sticking her chin out. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," he said. "I'm just surprised is all."

"Nobody else will teach me," she told him. "I want to learn." He rubbed his neck thoughtfully. He had not expected this at all.

"I dunno..." he trailed off.

"Please?" she begged. "Just basic stuff. It doesn't have to be complicated."

"A good spar is complicated," he laughed. "That's the point, to throw off the opponent."

"See? I didn't know that," she pointed out. "Tell me more."

"All right," he gave in. He approached her slowly. "You gotta be in a position where you can escape if you have to but also so you can make well timed blows to the other person." He reached out and turned her sideways.

"What are you doing?" she asked, feeling hot again.

"You said you wanted to learn," he replied. "I'm showing you."

"Okay," she said. She let him manipulate her limbs until she was in position. "Now what?"

"Put your hands up," he said. She lifted them, palms outward.

"No, no," he laughed. "Like this." He took her hands in his, making them into fists, one higher than the other. There went her stomach again. He hoped she hadn't noticed his hands were shaking a little. He wondered if she wanted to do this knowing he'd have a reason to touch her. He brought his focus back to her.

"This feels weird," she admitted.

"You look scary," he said, grinning. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Don't patronize me," she scoffed. "What do I do now?"

"Okay," he said. "So I'm your opponent, obviously, so I'm going to move in and take a swing." He did it quickly but knowing it wouldn't actually hit her. She blocked it with her wrists automatically. She looked amazed.

"I did it!" she said excitedly.

"Reflex does occur most of the time," he offered. "Good job. All right, now I'm going to try to knock you over." He grabbed her wrists and swiped at her legs behind the knees with his foot, making her lose balance and fall into a heap. He did his best to make it a soft landing unlike the way Damian did with him.

"Reflex did not help me with that one," she said, laughing. "You were too fast!"

"I've had years of practice," he said. She got to her feet.

"Well, then I'm learning from the best, aren't I?" she said.

"No, you're not," he laughed. "The best is back home."

"Who is that?"

"Damian. My sister's partner. He's the best. Guy rarely loses. You don't want to be against him that's for sure." He tilted his head at her. "Well? You up for more?"

"Of course," she replied. "I'm no quitter." She arranged herself into position without his help. He had to admit he was impressed she remembered how. It had taken him a few tries to get it right.

"Can you do your moves slower so I can figure out how to block them?" she asked. He nodded.

"I can do that. Here it comes," he said, moving in with an offensive move. She sidestepped it and moved so she was behind him.

"Are you sure you've never been shown this before?" he asked.

"It's logic, Pips. I do have that," she laughed.

"All right smarty," he said. He was going to show her. He faked a move to the left, making her go right, and he bumped her side with his arm and caught her in a headlock.

"Okay, okay," she gasped. "You are the smart one." He released her, smirking. They went on for a few hours practising moves. He loved how easy it was to teach her. Before long he had her delivering blows. She was thoroughly enjoying herself.

"I'm so gonna kick Roman's ass when he comes back," she gloated. "He'll have no idea what hit him, literally."

"Don't go challenging a pro just yet," Pips advised her. She just laughed.

"I'll do what I want," she said in a mock menacing tone. He felt shivers go through him then. He knew she could do what she wanted, especially with an attitude like that.

"Okay, one last time then I think we'll stop for now," he said. "Give me your best shot." Crysta pondered for a moment. She had figured out pretty quick his go to reaction moves. It was time to beat the master. She moved in, getting the block she expected and then she quickly swung her other fist around his other side. He didn't see it coming. Her punch was pretty hard. He actually stumbled.

"Oh!" she cried, covering her mouth with her hands. "I'm sorry! I didn't actually mean to hit you." He stood there, holding his nose.

"Sure you didn't," he said.

"I really didn't," she replied, coming closer. "Is it bleeding?" She reached up and took his hand away, looking carefully.

"I'm all right. I've had worse," he told her, taking in her closeness. He noticed she was still holding his other hand.

"Are you sure?" she asked. The last thing she needed was to explain to her parents why their guest had a broken nose.

"I'm sure. Damian once dislocated my arm and almost broke my legs. This is nothing, honest," he promised.

"Okay," she said, trusting him. She let go of his hand, stepping back. "I should get back anyway. I feel bad for taking this long of time away to begin with." She left him standing there reflecting on her touch.

 **Thoughts? Comments? Did you like the scene where they were sparring? I hope this is still interesting!**

 **P.S. I have branched out in my story writing, so if you like Friends/Mom, the DUFF, or Sue Thomas F. , look for those stories. Mom's Secret Friends, A DUFF Tale, and Deadly Games. Thanks y'all!**


	7. Chapter 7

She was working away when she heard the noise. It was a type of whimpering, yelping noise. She followed it until she came across the other dog from the humans. It's leg was trapped, and the dog couldn't escape.

"Oh, you poor thing!" she cried. She hurried over to see what she could do. The dog growled at her, but she spoke sharply to it, making it relax.

"I'll get you out," she promised. She looked at the trap. It appeared to be complicated.

"I can help with that," Pips said, coming behind her. She hadn't realized he was there. He examined it carefully.

"Here," he said, finding the release. He jumped on it, making the trap spring open. The dog fell over sideways as it couldn't stand on the broken paw.

"Oh dear," Crysta said. "We'll have to fix that." She found some foliage to wrap it in. The dog still couldn't walk very well, but it was better than nothing.

"What do we do with it?" Pips asked.

"I don't know. He's lost. I guess we could take him home?"

"You're crazy," Pips said. "We'll get lost taking him there. We don't even know where he's from."

"This river goes somewhere," Crysta mused. "I bet it goes to the town or whatever Batty called it."

"Well, find something to get him on and send him on his way," Pips suggested.

"I'm going with him," she argued. "He's defenseless." Pips already knew there was no point in arguing with her. He learned that the hard way last time.

"Fine, but I'm coming too," he said finally.

"Whatever you want," she replied. She spied a log coming down. "Here, get on this," she gestured to the dog. It obeyed. She sat on the sprouting branch above it, Pips beside her.

"You are very good at worrying your family to death aren't you?" he asked her as they set off.

"I'm sure they know I'm in good hands," she answered, looking at him pointedly. He just shook his head, hiding his grin. He had no idea where they were going, but as long as he was with her, he didn't care.

 _The Town..._

"Are you nitwits ready to do serious work yet?" Batty demanded. He was tired of Sandy, Rai and Roman horsing around at the amusement park. Now they were in a human girl's trailer completely oblivious to why they were here to begin with.

"Aww relax, Batman," Roman said. "We'll get to work very soon." Batty growled in frustration. He left them, muttering to himself. If you wanted things done right, you had to do them yourself. He knew that. He found the animals in no time. He was unfortunately caught before he could get the others. He felt panic and fear as he was tossed into a cage. This was his hell all over again. He sincerely hoped those idiots would get their asses in gear and find him before they were all gone forever.

 _On the riverbank, nighttime..._

Crysta had gotten them settled for the night much to Pips' relief. He didn't like the idea of floating around in the dark. The dog seemed grateful too.

"So," she said, getting comfortable beside him. "Tell me about your family."

"My family?" he asked, with a laugh. "Why?"

"Cos you never have," she replied, looking at him. "And I want to know." She watched him ponder what to do.

"All right," he said finally. "What do you want to know?"

"You said before you had a sister and a niece?"

"Yea."

"What are they like?"

"Well, Rose is a huge pain in my ass most of the time," Pips said, "and Grace, my niece, is learning very well from her."

"Pips!"

"It's true about Rose," Pips said defensively. "Gracie, however, is the cutest thing I've ever seen. Honestly, I was 10 when she was born, and she has had a hold of me ever since. I'd do anything for her."

"How old is she now?"

"Seven."

"And Damian is her father? Rose's partner?"

"You really do pay attention don't you?" he teased.

"It's my thing," Crysta said, gesturing for him to continue.

"Yes, he's my brother in law. Great guy except when he's trying to break my bones," he said.

"And your parents?"

"They're the best," Pips said, smiling softly. "I can't imagine life without them."

"They don't make you do things you don't want to?" Crysta asked tentatively. She was thinking about her mandated relationship with Roman.

"Not so much," he shrugged. "My mother tries to set me up with 'suitable girls,' but I can't be bothered."

"Why not?" she asked, feeling her heart flutter. He said no?

"Just don't want to right now," he answered, avoiding her gaze.

"Does it have something to do with me?" she dared to ask. He chewed on his cheek, not wanting to answer. "Pips?"

"Look, I don't want to get into this again," he said. "Can we just drop it for now? Please?"

"Okay," she said, crestfallen. If only he knew what she would have done if he'd said yes.

"So what about you?" he asked, ignoring her fallen face. "How are things with Roman?"

"You really want to know?" she asked, surprised.

"No, but I already know about your family," he joked.

"Hmm," Crysta said, frowning. "I guess you're right."

"You don't have to..."

"No, it's okay," she said quickly. "I don't know how things are with Roman," she confessed.

"How come?"

"He just...he acts like I'm just something to show off. I don't really feel a connection with him," she said, looking at Pips and hoping he was getting her meaning.

"You talk to your parents about it?"

"Yes, but Mother insists I will eventually. I just don't believe it."

"I'm sure you will," Pips reassured her. She stared at him. Was he serious? He was careful not to reveal his true thoughts on the situation.

"I'm not so sure," she whispered back. He looked at her finally. Her eyes conveyed what he already knew, and he had a mass of different emotions run through him. They were sitting so close to each other, and he knew it wouldn't take much to just lean over and kiss her. As if reading his mind, she moved a little closer, still watching him.

"Crys," he said. What else could he say? Stop? Please do it? We can't? Turned out she made the decision for him. Once her lips met his, it felt like his head was going to explode.

"What are you doing?" he asked when she pulled back a little.

"I just want to feel something," she whispered. "I have felt nothing since you last touched me two years ago. I needed to feel it again..." She was afraid of his answer. He was staring at her in disbelief. He didn't even know what to say.

"I-I'm sorry," she said, moving away from him. "This was stupid." He gripped her wrist, holding her in place.

"It's not stupid," he corrected her. "I'm just making sure I'm not dreaming is all."

"You want me to hit you again?" she asked, giving him a sly smile.

"No, please don't," he replied. He tucked her hair behind her ear. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. She kissed him in response. She wanted to hear those things. Roman only told her once that she was pretty, and it had managed to become about him somehow. Pips ran his hands through her hair, holding her close as they continued kissing. He pulled her onto his lap after a while, feeling her ragged breath on his neck as he kissed her. He looked at her, seeing how vulnerable she really was. He couldn't go through with this.

"As much as I want to keep going," he said to her. "I think we should stop."

"Why?" she asked.

"I just don't think this is a good idea right now. I'm not the kind of guy to mess around with another guy's girl. I shouldn't have even gone this far. You understand, don't you?"

"I guess," she said reluctantly. "I just thought..."

"Oh, trust me, I've thought it too. At least a million times. And believe me, in my thoughts, we don't stop," he told her. She felt herself blush among other things. He touched her face softly, resisting the urge to kiss her again. "I don't think you want to be the girl who cheats either, am I right?" She shook her head. She felt cold when she got off of him. She hugged herself, turning away from him to watch the river. She didn't regret any of it for a second. He was sitting there completely stunned that he had the strength to say no after wanting to be with her that way for so long. He had no idea what was going to happen now.

 _Morning..._

Pips awoke feeling stiff. The ground did not agree with him at all. He looked to see her, but she was already awake and gone. He sat up, anxious suddenly. Did the dog hurt her? No, the dog was still snoring. He got to his feet, scanning the area. He finally saw her in the river. Noticing him, she got out and met him.

"Ready?" she asked. He nodded. She whistled loudly, waking the dog up with a jolt. It took it's time getting a drink and stretching its legs before reluctantly climbing onto the log again. Pips noticed she sat a further distance away from him this time. He figured that was a good thing. He was having second thoughts about his decision last night. Nothing would please him more than to show the smarmy Roman that his girl was not into him. Pips knew his time with her was coming to an end very soon. He wondered if she was having second thoughts as well. He couldn't get a very good read on her. He figured she'd talk to him if she wanted to. He just hoped this journey would end soon.

 **Did Pips do the right thing? Will their relationship be the same? Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

It had been scary as hell, but Batty was finally free and with a human girl to thank to boot. They were flying wildly around corners and almost tipping over the side of the cliff. Batty could see the girl trying to free the other animals with Roman and his gang in tow. He followed safely at a distance. There didn't seem to be much for him to do at the moment. Then the girl was thrown and was free falling off the cliff.

 _Jimminy Jillickers_ , he thought. _Here we go again! Saving humans!_

He managed to save the girl, flapping his wings as hard as he could. She thanked him, but he still was unsure of her motives. Then it was back to chasing after those babies. Would it ever end?

 _Elsewhere..._

They approached the harbor cautiously. It was growing dusky, but they could clearly see the humans from the forest loading the boat with cages.

"You think the others have found them?" Crysta asked.

"I hope so," Pips replied. He had a very bad feeling about it. They noticed an elderly human with a young girl floating on the river as well, catching the cages that were falling from the broken conveyor belt. Batty was flapping around them.

"Good to know not all humans are bad," Pips said.

"Zak wasn't bad," Crysta said defensively.

"He wasn't great," Pips pointed out. "Remember? He almost got all of us killed in the first place." Crysta ignored him.

"Oh no!" she cried, seeing that the one human was reclaiming the cages. "Come on!" She took off. Pips hurried behind her.

"What are you doing here?!" Roman yelled at them. He didn't want them to see him failing, which felt very obvious to him.

"Helping," Pips replied. He teamed with Sandy, flying around the human's face, trying to make him stop what he was doing. The human's hand clipped Pips hard, sending him hurtling across the deck.

"Pips!" Crysta screamed, rushing to him. She bent over him, shaking him. "Pips, wake up!" Roman didn't like how touchy she was with the guy.

"He's fine!" Roman shouted to her. "Help us!" She glared at him, taking one last look at Pips. His eyes were open. He was seeing some stars, but he was conscious.

"Go," he croaked. "I'm all right."

"But..."

"Crysta!" Roman shouted again, more urgently. She reluctantly left Pips and started growing vines around the boat. Pips struggled to get up. He felt bruised all over. He saw a shadow above him. The other human was leering down at him, raising a foot.

 _This is the end_ , Pips thought to himself. He had no energy to escape.

"No!" Crysta shrieked, seeing what was happening. Roman grabbed onto her, holding her back. "Let me go!"

"It's too late," Roman argued.

"No, it's not! Roman!" she shouted hysterically. Sandy flew to the rescue, grabbing hold of Pips and shoving him out of the way. Crysta aimed her vines at the human, tying him up tightly. Soon, all the humans were bound and struggling, and the animals were freed. Crysta was not speaking to Roman. She couldn't believe he'd just leave Pips to die like that. Roman seemed fine with this arrangement. He was still steamed about his rescue mission being hijacked.

"Wait," she said. "Nugget. Where's Nugget?" They all turned to see the cage with Nugget still in it fall into the water. "No!" The elderly human and the girl jumped in after it, but they came up empty.

"It's too dark," the girl said. "I'm so sorry." Crysta didn't even hesitate. She dove in after it. Mrs. K was going to get her son back even if it killed her. The girl was right. It was intensely dark. She couldn't see a thing. She panicked. Where was up? She felt disoriented. Hands grabbed her and pulled her to the surface. She coughed and spluttered. Pips carried her to the shore, setting her down. Roman shoved him aside.

"What were you thinking?!" he shouted at her, grabbing her shoulders roughly. She didn't respond and looked away.

"Don't talk to her like that," Pips said, feeling angry. She did what anyone else would have done, except Roman apparently.

"Stay out of it," Roman snarled at him. "This is none of your business. You can't just come here and..."

"Hellooo!" Nugget called from across the way. They all spun around. "I knew I could do it!" He was holding the screw from the cage door. Crysta cried in relief, rushing over to him.

"Let's get you home," she said. It was finally over.

 _Ferngully..._

The relief from the animal parents was enormous. Everything was back to normal again. Pips kept his distance from Crysta. Instead, he spent time talking to Sandy. He thanked him again for saving his life.

"Hey, you'd do it for me," Sandy shrugged, grinning. "Sorry about Roman. He's an odd one. His brother is all right though." Rai had been quiet for the trip. He never did really say much. Treena had thrown herself into his arms when he returned. It was plain to see they were still in love. Pips knew what that felt like, but he didn't have the luxury of living it. He felt a pang of jealousy. Tamsyn had also hugged Roman upon his return. It lingered too long for Pips' liking. He had a strange feeling there was something going on there. He looked to see Crysta watching warily too.

"They grew up together in the orphanage," Sandy said, noticing. "They're all very close to one another, even after Roman and Rai were adopted. All of them are roughly the same age."

"It just doesn't feel right," Pips said. Sandy shrugged again.

"None of my business. If I was you, I'd take your eye off of her. Roman doesn't play nice," Sandy warned. Pips didn't reply. Sandy soon left to go home and rest. It had been a long journey for him. Fern had approached him before too long, though, and was asking questions eagerly. Pips watched the two of them walk away together. He wondered if Sandy felt the spark there too because it was easy to see from an outsider's view. Roman left with Crysta, making a show of holding her tightly. Pips felt his chest tighten the way it always did when reality hit him. It was time for him to go home.

 _Later..._

Crysta went looking for him. She needed to talk to him before he left forever. She found him in the spare room, getting ready to leave.

"Pips," she said. He looked up.

"You better not be seen with me," he told her. "I wouldn't want Roman to get upset."

"Oh, whatever," she scoffed. "He hangs around and talks to whomever he wants to."

"He especially doesn't like me," Pips said. "I think you know that." She dismissed his comment. She came over to him closer.

"I've been doing some thinking," she said. "I really want you to talk to my parents."

"About what?" he asked, confused.

"About us. Look," she said as he started shaking his head. "You feel it. I feel it. I'm not happy with Roman. I never was. I never wanted it to begin with..."

"But it's been done," Pips finished for her. "I can't change that."

"Maybe you can," she insisted. "You just have to try."

"Crys..."

"Please, Pips," she begged. "Please just try." He stood there looking at her. He could see the desperation in her eyes.

"All right," he caved. "I'll try." She threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear. She released him and left. He had no idea where to even start.

Roman had heard everything. He had stood outside the door as he had seen her go up that way. He was not going to let this happen. He made his way downstairs. There was only one thing left he had to do.

 _Later still..._

Pips cautiously made his way downstairs. He was going to do it. He felt very nervous. Ash did frighten him a little, but he owed it to her to at least try. He hovered, hearing voices. He stopped to listen.

"...so you see, that's why I took so long," Roman was saying. "I wanted to make sure, but I see now we are perfect for each other. I'm asking you for your approval, sir."

"Well, it's about bloody time," Ash replied. "You had us concerned."

"I understand. I'm here now. So, what do you say?"

"I say, yes. I give you my approval."

"Wonderful! I'll go tell her," Roman said, excited. Pips felt hot and cold all over. He was too late. He turned around and went back to his room. He slipped out the window and into the night. He was leaving without a goodbye. He couldn't face her after failing her like this. He took one last look before warping back to his home. He swore he was never coming back here again.

 **Thank you to my reviewer for the continued support! I'd love to hear what others think too...How many of you hate Roman right now?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Year and a Bit Later...**

Crysta followed him. She knew where he was going and what he was doing. As much as she tried to believe he wouldn't do that to her, she had to know. She watched him slip inside. She waited long enough and eventually she heard what she had suspected. It still broke her heart even though her heart was never really into it. She fled back home. She would confront him later.

 _Daintree rainforest..._

Pips was working when Rose approached him.

"Hey, sister," he said, without looking up. "What's up?"

"We need to talk," she said. He stopped what he was doing, giving her a concerned look.

"Everything all right?" he asked.

"Yes, yes," she said. "It's about you."

"Me?"

"Yes, Mum is concerned about you."

"Oh, not this again," Pips groaned. "I told her and I'll tell you, I'm fine."

"You can't not tell Daisy about Crysta and how you still love her," Rose argued. "It's not healthy."

"I'm not still in love with her! She's forgotten, trust me," Pips promised.

"To Mum it is concerning," Rose said. "Dad doesn't seem to care."

"Dad's busy as it is to worry about my personal life," Pips muttered.

"Talk to Mum again. I think she just needs to know you're really okay."

"All right," Pips sighed. Rose left him after their chat. He started thinking. Was he really doing the right thing by being with someone else? He had expected it to help him forget about Crysta, so why wasn't it happening? Shaking his head, he went back to work.

 _Ferngully, the next day..._

"Mother!" Crysta screamed, running inside. Mother took one look at her and panicked.

"What's happened?!"

"Get me out of here!" Crysta pleaded. "Now!" They could hear him coming, shouting her name. Mother didn't even hesitate. She grabbed her daughter and they warped to the first place she thought of. They both stumbled and fell into a heap at their arrival. Crysta felt like she was going to throw up. Mother felt the same.

"All right," she said, getting her bearings. "Come on. We'll get you someplace safe." Crysta followed. She had no idea where they were, but she was just glad it was far away from him.

 _Alice and Cliff's home..._

Alice was working on her plants when Mother Ash suddenly came out of nowhere. She had a young woman with her too.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked. "Has something happened?" One look at Crysta was all she needed for an answer.

"Alice, I need you to watch my daughter," Mother said. "Things at home are not good. I need to deal with it, but I need to know she'll be safe here."

"Of course! Come in...?" Alice paused. She couldn't remember the girl's name.

"Crysta," she said meekly.

"Yes, that's right. Come in, Crysta. You can stay here," Alice promised. Mother pulled her aside when Crysta had gone in.

"I'll let you know when things are settled. I'm sorry for dropping in like this..."

"Don't be," Alice said. "I finally get to meet the girl my son is so hung up over." Mother was surprised. She had no idea Pips still felt that way. Alice hadn't really spoken of it the last time they talked.

"Don't worry," Alice said, "I won't let anything happen." Mother nodded, thanked her, and then was gone. Alice went inside. Crysta was standing there looking very small.

"Come on, dear," she said. "Let's get you cleaned up." After doing so, she gave her a hug. "You're safe here. Pips is...somewhere. I'm not sure where. Try over the hill. Sometimes he's working there."

"Will he be angry to see me?" Crysta asked. She was still hurt that he had just left her over a year ago with no goodbye after promising to try to talk to her father.

"I don't think so. He's not an angry guy," Alice reassured her. "Go on!" Crysta walked hesitantly to where Alice had pointed. She felt nervous and scared. She had no idea what to even say to him. She crept to a clearing, noticing Pips was lying on the ground looking like he was dead. Her heart jumped. Before she moved, a voice was shouting.

"We got a dead one here!" Gracie was calling. She rushed over to Pips. "Okay, let's have a look here. He's not breathing! Okay, clear the airway," she was saying, tilting his head back. "And compressions, now!" She pretended to pump his chest. "Thirty! Okay, breath one," she said, mimicking it. "Nothing. Breath two!" She repeated the motion. "Still nothing! More compressions!" She started working again. Crysta was trying not to laugh. He was obviously pretending. Then he made a dramatic gasping noise, sitting up and pushing Gracie off, making her giggle with laughter.

"I'm alive!" he cried. "Little girl, you saved my life!" Gracie laughed harder.

"You're welcome!" she chirped. "How did I do?"

"Much better. I like the pretend compressions better. You almost broke a rib last time," he teased, pinching her. Gracie swatted his arm away.

"That hurts!" she squealed. He laughed, pretending to pinch her again. She jumped up to get away, then she froze, seeing Crysta standing there. "Who are you?" Pips caught sight of her too, and he also froze. Could she really be standing there?

"Uh...Gracie...this is...my friend. Remember? The one I was always telling you about?" Pips said finally. Gracie's eyes widened in understanding.

"She really is beautiful," Gracie said, nodding. Pips went red in the face. Crysta was curious. Did he tell everyone about her?

"Hey, I think I hear your mom calling for you," he told Gracie. "You better go." Taking his cue, Gracie skipped away. He stood up, arms crossed.

"Hi," she said, finding her voice. He stared at her, suddenly seeing what he couldn't believe he was seeing.

"What happened to you?" he asked, coming closer. Her face was bruised. She had finger marks on her neck, and she looked very small standing there.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said quickly. Pips felt rage.

"Did he do this to you?" he demanded. She looked down, biting her lip. "Crys?" She nodded. She started to cry. He went over to her and pulled her into his arms. She clung to him, sobbing. He held her close, going over in his mind what he wanted to do to Roman in return for this. She stopped after a while, getting a hold of herself.

"You can tell me," he said quietly. She didn't answer. It was bad enough going over it mentally. To actually say what happened would almost kill her.

"I'd just rather not, right now," she said. She pulled away from him. He couldn't stop looking at her face, seeing the damage done.

"Come on," he said. "Let's get you settled." He took her hand and led her back home. His father saw them, and he looked sharply at her, giving Pips a questioning look.

"Later," he mouthed to Cliff, who nodded.

"I've met your mom," she said when they were inside. "She fixed me up. I looked a lot worse than this, trust me." He clenched his fists. Crysta looked at him sorrowfully.

"Good, you found him!" Alice said. "All right. I've got you all set upstairs. I think you should have a rest for a while." She escorted Crysta to her room. Pips stood there seething until his mother returned.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded.

"I don't know the details. I'd say she's been beaten up," Alice replied.

"You think?!" Pips snapped.

"Don't use that tone with me," Alice said sharply. "Until you know the story it's not right to assume."

"I know who did this," Pips snarled.

"Maybe so, but just sit tight until Ash gets back to me on what's going on," Alice told him. Cliff had entered just then.

"What's with the girl?" he asked. "She looked pretty roughed up."

"It's Ash's daughter," Alice explained. "Her mother brought her here to keep her safe until they sort out things on their end."

"Gee," Cliff said, shaking his head. "I hope they solve it."

"I hope so too," Pips said, "or I just might have to take things into my own hands."

"Son, don't get too caught up in this. I know you like her, but it's best you stay out of it," Cliff warned. Pips gave him a steely glare. "Stay out of it," Cliff repeated.

"Fine," Pips growled. He left them standing there.

"I can see why he is so hung up on her," Alice mused. "She's a pretty little thing."

"Oh, Alice," Cliff sighed. He gave her a hug and a kiss. Trust his wife to still be playing matchmaker while someone was injured.

"Is she okay?" Gracie asked Pips outside. She had been worried too.

"She'll be all right," Pips replied. His niece was almost nine. She was very intuitive and very tomboyish.

"Are you gonna fix it?"

"I don't think I can, Grace," he told her. "It's not my place."

"You should do something," Grace said seriously. He looked at her.

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Use your judgment," Grace shrugged. Then she skipped off. He sat there thinking of Crysta and how he should have tried harder to get her away from Roman. This whole thing made him feel a lot worse. He made note to talk to her once she was feeling better.

"Pips?" Daisy came into view. "Are you all right? I heard the commotion from earlier..." She looked at him with worry. His heart sank. Daisy. He'd almost forgotten about her.

"I'm just fine. An old friend just showed up hurt, and my parents are looking after her," Pips explained. He left out that he had once been madly in love with this old friend and possibly still was.

"Oh how terrible!" Daisy cried. "I'm glad your family is helping." She sidled into his lap and kissed him. "I missed you."

"It's been a few hours," Pips laughed. "How can you already miss me?"

"I just do!" Daisy argued, laughing. "Do you need more of a reason than that?"

"I guess not," Pips agreed. They kissed again. Daisy was a lovely girl, he had to admit. He had unexpectedly ran into her a few months ago, and things just seemed to have gone from there. He was surprised that he could feel anything for anyone else, but at the time he knew Crysta would never be his, so why not?

"Daddy's gonna be mad at me," Daisy murmured.

"It's not like we've done anything like that," Pips said. "What's he gonna be mad about? Kissing?"

"He's very old fashioned."

"Well, when the time is right, I'll ask for permission," Pips told her, touching her cheek. "I promise."

"Okay," Daisy smiled. She gave him one more kiss before flying off. Pips smiled as he watched her disappear. Yes, there was no drama here. No other man to fight with. No parents telling him she was off limits. Then he sighed. Why then, was he not happier than he was?

 _Later..._

Crysta was lying there watching it grow dark. She hadn't slept much. She kept thinking about what happened and how now she was here face to face with Pips again. She wanted to ask him why he left. She had wondered for over a year why he would do that to her. She struggled into a sitting position. Her face was throbbing, and her neck was still sore. She touched it gingerly.

"Leave her be, Alice," a man's voice was saying outside her door.

"But she might be hungry..."

"She'll come down if she is. Leave her to sleep. Come on," the man urged. She assumed it must be the father. She made her way downstairs anyway.

"You're awake!" Alice said joyfully. "How do you feel?"

"Sore," Crysta answered truthfully. She noticed Pips wasn't there.

"He's out cooling off," Alice explained, reading her mind.

"You're safe now," Cliff told her after introducing himself. "He won't find you here. Even if he did, he's gotta go through three of us."

"Four," Alice said, shaking her head at him. "Where do you think your daughter got her toughness from?"

"All right, four," Cliff agreed.

"I'm a mother too. I have skills," she sniffed. Cliff grinned.

"Of course you do," he replied.

"Is it okay if I go find him?" Crysta asked. "I need to talk to him."

"Go ahead. He could be at a couple of places." Alice described them for her, and she was off. She found him at the third place. A rock high up on a waterfall.

"Hey," he said when he saw her. He felt his heart skip, which he knew was a bad sign. She sat down next to him.

"Hi."

"Feel better?"

"Not really," she answered honestly. "I want to talk to you about when you left."

"What about it?"

"You didn't even say goodbye! You promised me you'd talk to my father and then you just left! I was devastated. What happened?"

"Roman was there asking Ash for his approval, and your father gave it to him. I was too late. I left so I didn't have to break the news to you that I failed," he told her.

"Roman never did...what are you talking about?" Crysta asked. Pips was confused now.

"You mean, he never told you?"

"No! He was cheating on me with someone else. He was never intending on settling with me. You really saw my father talking to him?" she wanted to know.

"I heard them..."

"That explains everything," she cut him off. He looked at her quizzically. "Roman's talent is he can imitate other people's voices. He was having a conversation with himself. He did it so you'd think he had really asked."

"Shithead," Pips spat out.

"He is," she agreed. She hugged her knees, resting her chin on them.

"Crys, what happened?" he asked again. She clenched her jaw. "You said he was cheating...how did you know?"

"I saw him," she said. "I followed him and I saw. I confronted him, told him it was over, and...and..." She covered her face with her hands. It was still very vivid.

"He hurt you?" Pips prompted.

"Yes. He grabbed my neck..." she faltered. He waited. She breathed in deeply, wanting to continue. "He grabbed my neck and choked me, punching me in the face. He was screaming at me. I have no idea what he was saying. I thought I was going to die. Then just as quickly he let go. It was like he was a completely different person. He was horrified at what he'd done. I fled. I was scared. Mother brought me here while they talk to him." Crysta shuddered when she was finished.

"I'm sorry," he said, touching her arm. He vaguely wondered if Daisy was around to see him doing this.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know. He's a liar. I had no idea how good of one..."

"That's not your fault either. You're here now, so what are you going to do?"

"It's over. He knows that. I'm done. I'm not going back to him," she said, her voice breaking. She turned to face him. "All this time I was angry at you for abandoning me, and it was his fault too."

"I'm sorry for that too," he said. "I didn't know what else to do."

"It's all right. I get it." She smiled at him ruefully. Pips wanted to hold her tight and promise he'd never let her go. He didn't think now was a very good time for that. He wasn't sure if there would ever be a time for that. He was with Daisy now. He had moved on. The time to be with Crysta was gone, and he knew they couldn't get it back. He was sure of that. They went back to his home where he said good night and left her to sleep again. He crashed onto his bed, brain in overdrive. Grace's words kept playing in his mind. _Do something._ But what could he do?

 **Ok reviewers. I am really dying for some reviews as I'm feeling like there's no point in continuing if nobody is even reading it. You know what to do ;) What did you think of Daisy? How can Pips tell Crysta about her without breaking her heart?  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I said no more chapters, but I really want to share this story. Please let me know what you think!**

Crysta awoke gasping for air. Roman had been choking her in her dream. She felt her neck, which was still sore. She looked around her, feeling confused in the darkness. Then she remembered where she was. She slid out of bed and tiptoed into the hall. She knew where he was. She crept inside his room silently, standing over his still form.

"I'm awake," he said, making her jump. She stood there, hand over her heart from fright as he rolled over grinning.

"How did you...?"

"Know? You're not as quiet as you think you are," he teased. Then he grew serious. "You okay?"

"I just can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes he's right there and it's happening all over again." She sat down on the edge of his bed by his knees. "What do you suggest?" Pips could think of one thing, but he knew better than to vocalize it.

"I'm not sure," he answered instead. She sighed.

"I have trouble sleeping as it is," she told him. "I really didn't need this on top of it." He noticed she was inching closer to him slowly as she talked.

"You definitely don't," he agreed.

"I'm sorry to bother you like this," she said. "I just remembered you said you didn't sleep well either..."

"It's all right. You are correct. I wasn't sleeping anyway," he reassured her. "You just wanna talk for a bit?" She didn't answer.

"Can you just hold me?" she asked suddenly.

"I...I..." he stuttered. She was looking at him expectantly. "I can't."

"Oh," she said, disappointed. "Can I ask why?"

"I just...it's not a good idea," he replied. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay," she said. "I'm not sure what I was thinking." She moved away quickly as though she had been burned. He felt guilt at his desire to hold her as well as not telling her about Daisy.

"I'm sorry," he said into the darkness after she left. He wasn't sure if she had heard him, but he really did mean it.

 _Morning..._

"Uncle Pips," Gracie said in an exaggerated whisper. He opened his eyes. He panicked, looking around for a moment thinking that Crysta was still in the room with him. Then he remembered.

"Uncle Pips!" Gracie said again, more urgently.

"What?" he asked, looking at her finally.

"Are you gonna tell the pretty lady today that you looooove her?" she asked, making moony eyes at him.

"You're a cheeky devil aren't you?" he laughed. "Go on! Get!" She laughed wickedly, sprinting away before he could tickle her. He made his way downstairs and saw Crysta sitting there with his sister.

"Hey," he said, watching her expression. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hi. I was just learning all about you from your sister," she smirked. Rose waggled her eyebrows at him.

"Good things I hope," he said, worried.

"Oh yes. Very good things," Rose reassured him. He looked at his sister suspiciously. He didn't exactly trust her.

"Uncle Pips!" Gracie called again, coming into the room. "Will you play dead for me again today?"

"Grace!" Rose exclaimed.

"It's fine," Pips laughed. "It's giving her practice. I'll have to see, okay? Let me get back to you." Grace accepted this answer easily and left to go explore.

"Don't you ever get tired of playing her games?" Rose wanted to know. "It's exhausting to me."

"Ehh," he said, waving his hand. "I only have one niece. It doesn't bother me." Rose just shook her head at him.

"She's lovely" Crysta told Rose.

"She can be," Rose said dryly, "and then she can be a holy terror. Maybe she just saves that for me, though."

"You are the mother," Pips said gaily. He ducked her hand. "Coming?" he asked Crysta.

"Nice talking with you," Crysta said, getting up.

"You as well," Rose replied. "Have fun." The two of them went outside.

"So," Pips said, looking over at her.

"So," she replied, smiling cheekily.

"What do you want to do?"

"Whatever you usually do. I'll just watch," she answered. He nodded and they went on their way. He stopped at a high ridge overlooking the water below.

"You do this every day?" she asked. She peered down at the water.

"Yup. Makes it interesting. You in?"

"What are we doing exactly?"

"Free falling," he replied as though she should know this. She gaped at him.

"Free falling?! Are you insane?"

"I've been told that once or twice," he grinned. "Come on, it's fun."

"Fun?! It looks dangerous. You'll break your neck!" she cried. He laughed it off.

"I will show you," he said, hurling himself off.

"Pips!" she shrieked, watching in horror. He hit the water easily, resurfacing after a moment.

"See?" he called up to her. "Nothing to worry about."

"I'm not doing it!" she yelled down to him. "Sorry!" He flew back up to join her.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked, dripping all over her.

"Pips, you're wet!" she complained, pushing him away. He grabbed her, pulling her in close and making her wet all over. He wasn't sure why he was doing this. It crossed his mind that he'd be seen, but it didn't stay with him very long.

"I'll let go when you answer the question," he said as she shrieked and tried to push him off.

"You're making me cold," she whined. "Get off!"

"Hurry up and tell me then," he replied.

"It just doesn't look safe," she answered. "Do you need more of an answer than that?" He released her. She stood there shivering.

"I just showed you it's fine," he said. "Come on, we can do it together."

"I really don't..."

"Can you trust me?" he asked, looking at her. She paused, contemplating her answer.

"Yes," she said finally. "I can trust you."

"Then trust me in that this will be fun and safe," he told her. She hugged herself, looking over the edge again. When had she really ever done something so exhilarating? Flying into Hexxus's fiery mouth certainly didn't count.

"Okay," she said. "Let's do it." She cautiously went to the edge with him. She was still scared.

"It'll be fine," he said again. "I've got you." He took her hand and held it tightly to show her. She gritted her teeth and nodded.

"On three," he said. "1...2..." He yanked her with him at two.

"I hate you!" she screamed, not ready at all. He laughed the whole way down. The water was cold and harsh on her skin. They had lost their grip with the impact. She broke the surface, gasping and coughing.

"Wasn't that fun?" he asked, still laughing at her.

"You're dead!" she shouted, leaping on him and shoving him under. He easily resurfaced.

"Oh come on. Everyone knows you don't actually do things on three," he said. "You'd never do it."

"You are so mean," she said, lunging for him again. He went under before she got there, grabbing her leg and dragging her down under with him. He released her right away so as not to cause panic. They surfaced together, Crysta still looking at him in fake anger.

"I'm still mad at you," she said, hurling water at him.

"Ah you'll get over it," he drawled. She swam closer to him.

"That's what you think," she threatened. He ducked under the water again before she could do it for him. She tried to see him, but the water was too dark. He came up right in front of her, wrapping his arms around her so she couldn't dunk him again. She still tried, but she couldn't push him away.

"You liked it," he said in her ear. "Just admit it."

"As much as you liked me in bed with you last night?" she asked, turning her face so that her forehead was against the side of his head. She felt him go tense. She found she was feeling interesting things herself.

"What are you doing to me?" he asked her, his breathing getting harder.

"I'm not sure yet," she replied, touching her lips to his jaw.

"Crys," he said. "I don't think..."

"What are you doing?" Gracie's voice called to them. Pips let Crysta go immediately.

"Just showing her how fun free falling is," he answered. "You show her too. She still doesn't believe me."

"Okay!" Gracie said excitedly. Crysta met his gaze as Grace hurried to the top. Pips avoided Crysta's gaze. He was in over his head here. He had no idea what he was doing. Gracie was in the water before long. She surfaced, giggling.

"See? It is fun!" she shouted.

"You're right," Crysta agreed. "I see it now."

"Grace!" Rose yelled. "Get your butt back here!"

"Awww! I want to keep playing!" Gracie shouted back.

"Now!" Rose called more firmly. Grace was muttering to herself as she left.

"She doesn't want to sit and listen to teachings all day," Pips explained. "I don't blame her." He swam to shore, Crysta following, and he helped her out.

"What was that all about?" he asked her.

"I really don't know," she confessed. "I just feel so...strange around you. It makes me do things I wouldn't normally do."

"I think it's best for both of us if we don't do anything right now," he said.

"But I want to," she told him, looking at him with a look he now knew as desire.

"It's really just bad timing," he tried. "I just think we should wait..." She was against him again, sliding her hands up his back.

"I don't want to wait," she said seriously. He swallowed hard.

"You're not thinking clearly," he said in an attempt to distract.

"I disagree," she replied, pressing into him harder. Her face was right there. It was all right there. He was having a very big internal battle trying to figure out what he should do.

"Crys," he uttered softly. "I..." I have a girlfriend. I moved on. Why wasn't any of this coming out of his mouth? She kissed his neck slowly, making him groan. He gripped her waist, still contemplating what he should do.

"Oh geez!" Damian's voice sounded behind him. "Ah, am I interrupting?" Crysta pulled away immediately, going red in the face.

"No, no," Pips said. "Not interrupting."

"You sure?" Damian asked. He wasn't a complete idiot.

"I'm sure," Pips confirmed, giving him a look to stop further questions. "What's up?"

"You were late, so I came looking," Damian replied. "Nice to meet you, Crysta. I'm Damian," he said, nodding in her direction.

"Likewise," she echoed, feeling very embarrassed.

"I'll catch up with you later," Pips said to her, giving her a look. She nodded and went back to his home.

"She's gorgeous," Damian said once she was gone. "I totally get it now."

"Shut up," Pips growled. Damian ribbed him with his elbow.

"Come on, lighten up. We gotta go though. Your dad is getting pissed off." Together they set off to do more drills. Pips couldn't get her off his mind all day. He had mixed feelings of dread and anticipation for when he got home. He wasn't sure what to tell her or what to do, but he didn't want to hurt her anymore than she already was. The last three years and a bit were replaying in his mind. There always was a deeper connection there. They just never got to get caught up in it. He had hoped for it someday, but now it was too late. How could he tell her that without shattering her heart?

 **Okay. PLEASE leave a review. I'm begging you. I've got 17 more chapters written, and I really want to post them, but I really want to hear what you think first!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Where is she?" Roman demanded. He was fuming. He needed to see her, to tell her he was sorry, that everything was an accident. That Tamsyn was a mistake. That his anger was new to him and scared him, and he didn't know how to fix it.

"I don't know," Fern said again. "Stop asking me."

"You have to know. She's your sister!"

"I don't! She just disappeared with Mother. That's all I know," Fern lied. She knew exactly where her sister was, and she intended on keeping it a secret.

"This is ridiculous," Roman spat at her. "It was a misunderstanding!"

"Your hands around her throat were a misunderstanding?" Fern asked, incredulous. "I somehow doubt that very much."

"Why you!" he shouted, stepping toward her.

"Back off," Sandy said sharply from behind him. Roman spun around.

"You all just have it in for me!" Roman yelled. "This isn't over!" He turned on his heel and left.

"You all right?" Sandy asked, noticing Fern was shaking a little.

"I really thought he was coming at me," she said. "He's scary when he's mad."

"I don't know where all this anger is coming from in him," Sandy admitted. "He never used to be like that."

"He was raised in an orphanage for a time," Fern said. "Maybe it's caught up with him."

"Maybe. I'll talk with Rai. See if I can smoke out some answers," Sandy replied. He drew her into an embrace. Fern was almost 17. She had a fire in her eyes and a gentle soul that Sandy was very drawn to. He just needed the nerve to make his move.

"I'll see you later," he said. One thing he knew for sure, he wasn't ever going to let anyone hurt her on his watch.

 _Daintree rainforest..._

Crysta anticipated his return all day. She wasn't sure what she was thinking anymore. She had helped Alice grow plants and tend to sick ones, getting to know her slowly and more about Pips. Alice seemed to love talking about him. Crysta wondered if Alice knew how he felt about her.

"You two seem to get along well," Alice said suddenly.

"Yes," Crysta agreed. "It's great."

"You really hurt him, you know," Alice blurted out. Crysta was shocked.

"I-I never planned to do that to him," Crysta said finally. "I had no idea how he felt until it was too late...I was already promised to...someone else. My parents did it. I had no say."

"You always have a say," Alice butted in. "I had a say."

"You did?" Crysta was curious.

"Yes. I was promised to Julian, Cliff's brother, but I knew I didn't want to be with him. He was too harsh, too mean to people. Cliff was softer and more mellow. Yes, we get into stupid fights, but I know he has my back, and he knows I have his. My parents understood the differences between Julian and I would never work out. Cliff was just...perfect." Alice smiled dreamily.

"I didn't know," Crysta said. "Mother always said just try to work it out. I always knew he wasn't the one for me."

"And my son?" Alice asked.

"I...I still don't know. He means a lot to me. He's treated me better than...than Roman did. He makes me feel...dizzy and breathless. I have no idea why he does that to me, but I know I can't seem to get enough of it..." Crysta stopped, blushing. She had said too much. Alice practically beamed at her.

"I know what it means," she said to her. "You're in love." She winked at Crysta and stood to leave, noticing Pips was returning home. "Thank you for your help today."

"You're welcome," Crysta said slowly. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

"Wow, Ma," Pips said, giving her a sideways hug. "This looks amazing."

"I had help," Alice said, gesturing to Crysta. "She's really good." She gave Pips a meaningful look, which he ignored. A tired looking Rose with a bored looking Grace emerged to join them.

"I give up," Rose said. "She's so stubborn. I'm not bothering with the old stories and teachings anymore. She wants to be a ruffian, then let her!"

"Rose," Alice scolded. "Gracie isn't a ruffian."

"She might as well be," Rose muttered.

"Can we go play dead now?" Gracie asked Pips, tugging his arm.

"He's tired, Grace," Rose answered for him. "He's worked all day." She looked him over. "And I think your dad whupped him again."

"It was a cheap shot," Pips defended himself. Crysta noticed the bruise on his arm. Pips covered it absently.

"But he promised," Grace pouted.

"Grace, you're almost nine years old. Stop pouting and come inside," Rose commanded.

"Don't be so mean," Damian interrupted. "Hey, Pips, sorry about kicking your ass today."

"Yea, yea whatever," Pips muttered. Damian passed him, clapping his shoulder and then scooping up Grace into his arms.

"I'll play dead with you, honey," Damian said, tickling her as they walked away.

"You have to actually do it," Grace said seriously. "You can't laugh or anything."

"I'll do my very best," Damian replied, shooting Rose a goofy look. She shook her head at him.

"My family is nuts," Rose said. Then she sighed. "I'll help with dinner, Mum." She and Alice left Pips alone with Crysta. He felt nervous suddenly.

"Your mom thinks a lot of you," Crysta said softly.

"She has to," he laughed. "She's my mother." She stood there, holding her arm with her hand and feeling subconscious. "Look," he said, coming toward her. "About today..."

"I'm sorry," she cut him off. "I lost my head. You're right. This isn't the time."

"I'm glad you agree," he said. "It just makes the most sense." She disagreed completely, but she didn't voice this. She wanted him to take her in his arms and kiss her and caress her and never let her go.

"I'll be going home soon anyway," she said. He looked surprised.

"You heard from your parents then?" he asked.

"No, but I'm sure it's soon going to be okay for me to go home. Then we can just get on with our lives," she added, turning away.

"Hold on," he said, blocking her. "Don't be like that."

"Like what?"

"Like this. Whatever 'this' is. You're mad at me."

"I'm not mad," she argued. "I'm disappointed." He looked at her, confused.

"About what?"

"About the fact that I've been throwing myself at you, and you don't even respond. It's like you've trained yourself to not ever be close to me again after the first time," she told him, almost accusingly.

"Well, the first time hurt a hell of a lot when you rejected me," he replied. "Wouldn't you do the same?" She opened and closed her mouth.

"I've spent three years trying to get over you," he went on. "I couldn't ever seem to."

"Then don't," she pleaded. "I'm telling you right now I want to be with you..."

"Would you be if Roman hadn't hurt you?" he asked. She faltered. "Or would you still be with him pretending to love him?"

"I-I honestly don't know, but I do know that I'm crazy about you. I never feel like this with anyone else. Doesn't that mean anything? I'm standing here now. Forget Roman. I'm right here..."

"But you wouldn't be if he hadn't screwed up," Pips finished for her. "That's what hurts the most." He made to go inside.

"I would have," she called after him. He turned. "I would have. I know I would have. I just was afraid to tell my parents...it was their wishes..."

"It's too late, Crys," he said. "You're too late."

"What do you mean?" she asked tearfully.

"Hi!" Daisy called, coming into view as if summoned. She flung her arms around Pips, planting a kiss on his mouth. "Where you been hiding? Oh..." she trailed off, seeing Crysta. "Hello. Who are you?" Pips watched Crysta's face as it went from a rounded "o" to crushed. It felt a little good as that was how she had made him feel for years. She was getting a taste of it.

"I'm Crysta," she said finally. "Who are you?"

"Daisy," she said brightly. "Didn't he tell you about me?" She laughed. Then a brief thought went through her head. Hadn't he? Why not? She looked at him now, and he ignored her mental questions.

"No," Crysta said. "He didn't. But that's okay. I get it." She turned and fled. Pips visibly tightened and looked as though he was going to chase after her.

"She seems...odd," Daisy said. "She's the old friend? Looks a little roughed up. How do you know her?"

"I'll explain later," Pips said, pulling away from her. "You coming?" Daisy followed him inside trying not to think about the other girl and whether or not there was a history there.

 _Ferngully..._

Rai hadn't been very helpful. He didn't really remember why they were in the orphanage. Sandy had given up rather quickly. Treena had made it clear he was taking up too much of Rai's time to begin with. They had two young children to care for, so Rai was always wanting to be home with her, making sure they were all right. Sandy wondered if he'd be like that one day.

"Hey, mate," Wil said, coming over to him as he sat there pondering. "You look like you're either thinking or trying to pass gas."

"Shut up, Wil," Sandy replied absently. "You know, I get tired of the way you guys pick on me. I'm not an idiot..."

"Whoa, whoa!" Wil said, putting his hands up. "I was just teasing."

"Well, sometimes it hurts," Sandy told him.

"I had no idea," Wil said. "I'll stop. But seriously, what's going on?"

"I don't know. Roman isn't himself. He's this new angry person who just lashes out at everyone. I'm trying to understand why."

"Did you...?"

"Rai was of absolute no help," Sandy finished.

"I see," Wil mused. "What about Tamsyn?"

"I could try," Sandy agreed. "Thanks, Wil." He left Wil sitting there alone in his thoughts.

 _Daintree rainforest..._

Pips waited until nighttime to look for her. He had noticed she never went to bed. Despite being angry with her, he didn't want her to get hurt. He found her sitting at his favorite place to think. Honestly, did his mother give everything away?

"Hey," he said, settling down beside her.

"Don't you need to be with your girlfriend?" Crysta asked harshly. He flinched.

"She can survive without me for a little while," he replied. Crysta rounded on him.

"Why didn't you tell me you had moved on?" she demanded. "I feel like a complete idiot!"

"I never found the right time. I was going to tell you," he added.

"I don't believe you," Crysta said, shaking her head. "You had me convinced that you loved me so much..."

"I did!" he shouted. "I did, and now I don't. Why is that so hard to understand? I had to let you go. I had to! It was eating me alive. I couldn't live! Is that what you wanted for me? To just wait forever for you when I knew it was over?"

"But I didn't know that!" she cried. "I didn't know Roman did that! I was devastated that you left without trying, without a goodbye! I was hurting too!"

"Well good for you," Pips snapped. "At least I'm not the only one."

"You don't have to be mean about it," Crysta said. "It's not like I did it on purpose."

"I can see this conversation is going nowhere," he said, standing up. "Don't stay out here long. There are owls and hawks around you know." Crysta shivered at this. She recalled a close incident herself years ago with a hawk.

"I won't," she said to his receding back. She covered her face with her hands. How did it all go so wrong? Now he was gone, never to be hers. He was right. She was too late.

 **Review, review, review! I can see that you're reading it!**


	12. Chapter 12

Pips awoke the next morning dreading seeing her. It didn't help that Daisy was already there when he got downstairs. She smiled brightly and hopped onto his knee when he sat. Alice pressed her lips together but didn't say a word. Normally she loved seeing Daisy being so affectionate with her son. Now, she wanted the girl to go away. She was interrupting true love, Alice knew it for sure after seeing Crysta around Pips.

"Sleep well?" Daisy asked, brushing hair out of his eyes.

"Of course," he lied. He hadn't. All night he kept thinking of how he should have been more brave and done what he actually wanted to do. He couldn't ever admit that he had dreamed about making love to Crysta. They always seemed to resurface whenever she was around, and he wished it would stop. He had moved on. It was over. Daisy was a lovely girl.

"Good morning, dear!" Alice called to Crysta, who had cautiously come downstairs. Pips felt his heart tumble. She avoided looking at him once she saw Daisy planted on him.

"Hello," she said quietly, sitting as far away as possible. It was killing her to see this girl sitting on his lap like that like she owned him or something. It aggravated her. It bothered her more that she felt somewhere within him, he still cared for her. She had seen his face and felt his reaction to her the day before after free falling. Why had he done that when he knew he was with someone else? It didn't make any sense.

"Pips," Rose said, coming inside. "Damian wants to speak with you."

"All right," he said, slipping Daisy off him. She gave him a kiss before he left, but he turned his face quickly so it only hit the corner of his mouth. Daisy looked confused. Crysta felt a small moment of triumph. Perhaps he wasn't as moved on as he claimed he was. That or he was just sparing her feelings by not making out in front of her. She refused to think of the latter.

"What's wrong with you?" Damian asked once Pips arrived outside.

"What?" Pips asked.

"What are you doing?" Damian rephrased.

"About what?" Pips asked, a little more aggressively.

"You know what!" Damian said, cuffing him. "Daisy! Crysta!"

"What about them?" he asked, rubbing his head where Damian had cuffed him.

"You have to be honest with them," Damian said.

"I did that already," Pips clarified. He started walking. Damian caught up easily.

"With which one?" he asked.

"Crysta."

"You told her you still love her then?"

"No! Why does everyone still think that? I'm with Daisy!" Pips said roughly.

"Yes, but do you love Daisy?" Damian wondered. "I don't think you do."

"You can't tell me who to love and who not to love," Pips argued. "So stop trying."

"Ah but I know you still love Crysta," Damian said. "I saw it yesterday when you were all up in each other's arms."

"That was nothing," Pips said.

"No, it wasn't. Stop lying to yourself man," Damian said. "It'll only get you hurt worse." He stopped talking then. He wanted Pips to think about it all the way to where they were going.

 **Pips' home**

"So," Daisy said. "You're from Ferngully?"

"Yes," Crysta said stiffly. She didn't want to talk to this girl. She hated her.

"What's it like?" Daisy asked. "Pips won't tell me. He never mentions anything about that place when I ask. Were you friends? How did you meet?"

"We're more than just friends," Crysta said, breaking her vow to keep silent. "Didn't he tell you that?" Daisy looked at her sharply for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"You're so funny!" she giggled. Crysta gaped at her. Was she stupid? "You don't think I already knew that?" Daisy asked. "I'm sorry, honey, but he's through with your little games. I hope that's not why you came here."

"No, it's not," Crysta said, fingering her scars on her neck. Daisy noticed.

"Your boyfriend do that?" she asked.

"Why do you care?"

"Cos I'm still a person after all. I do care about things and others. I'm not a bitch," Daisy smiled. "Contrary for what you must think for me being with Pips."

"I never thought that," Crysta lied. She had thought it all morning.

"Well anyway," Daisy said, getting up. "I have work to do today. I'm sorry you didn't get what you came for."

"I didn't..." Crysta trailed off. Daisy was already gone. Alice gave her an apologetic look.

"She really is a nice girl," Alice said. "I'm sorry, dear."

"It's okay," Crysta said, feeling her throat tighten. "I never expected him to wait." She got up and left herself before she really started crying.

 **Later**

"They're so stupid!" Rose spluttered. She was with Damian and getting some much needed alone time. He had told her what Pips had said earlier.

"Of course he still loves her! He's just being an idiot," she scoffed. "Honestly, you don't have to be smart to see the connection they have."

"He'll figure it out," Damian said, kissing her fingers. "I have complete faith in him."

"I don't," Rose muttered. "He is such a blockhead sometimes."

"He's your brother," Damian chuckled. "Are we going to waste this time discussing what idiots they are or are we going to get down to business?"

"Only you would call sex 'business,'" Rose said.

"Precious time ticking away here. I'm just saying," Damian said. "Grace could be onto us by now."

"Then shut the hell up," Rose commanded. She pressed against him, kissing him. It was faster than she would have liked, but it was difficult to get time away from Grace, so she accepted it. Maybe one day they'd have slow sensual sex again. She missed those days.

"Til next time, miss," Damian teased, pinching her butt before taking off. She shook her head, laughing. He was such a dope sometimes, but he was her dope. If only her brother could get his head out of his ass long enough to see that he was Crysta's dope too. She had some work to do.

 **Elsewhere**

Cliff was working away beside Pips when he noticed his son was very much absent.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Pips said quickly. Cliff snorted.

"Yea, and I'm blind," he replied. "What's wrong?"

"I just made a mess of things and don't know how to fix it," Pips responded.

"Ah," Cliff said. "The girls."

"Yea. Them," Pips agreed. "What should I do?"

"Son, I don't make it my business to tell others what to do very often unless it's life or death. I think you need to figure out what you really want. Once you know that, your decision will be easier to make."

"You make that sound so easy," Pips complained. "It's really not."

"All right then. Do you constantly compare Daisy to Crysta? Do you look at Daisy and think about or see Crysta in your mind? Do you envision yourself with Daisy forever or do you see it with Crysta?" Cliff asked. Pips opened his mouth and then closed it. "I think you already know the answer to that," Cliff noted. Pips looked away, thinking. His head was starting to hurt from all the thinking he was doing. Damian showed up just then.

"Where were you?" Cliff asked, annoyed.

"Busy," Damian answered dismissively. "What did I miss?"

"Pips' head exploding," Cliff joked. Damian guffawed. Pips glared at both of them. "Just kidding, son. Go on now. Find her." He didn't say which one. He knew his son would make the right choice.

 **Daisy**

She was fuming. Who was this girl and why did she just suddenly show up here? Did she really think Pips would just go back with her? He had moved on! Why couldn't that little bitch see that? Daisy paced nervously. She couldn't lose Pips. She needed him. He kept her sane. He was everything she ever wanted in a man. Crysta missed out; it was her loss. She shouldn't have come here to wreck everything! Daisy stopped suddenly, smiling. She had the best idea. Why hadn't she thought of it before? It would solve the problem, and everything would go back to normal. She set off to get the job done.

 **Later**

Crysta was by herself thinking about everything. How could she have let this happen? She wished Batty was there to give her advice. He always seemed to know what to say. She didn't notice the shadow go across the ground the first time. She was too deep in her thoughts. She heard the cry of a bird, however, and she looked up fast to see it was coming straight for her. She screamed. She was rooted to the spot for some reason. Suddenly, the bird was crashed into by something at full force. It faltered, scrabbling in the air at the object that was interrupting it's kill.

"Crys! Go!" Pips shouted at her. He could only hold it off for so long. She fled. The bird flipped Pips off once it noticed he was distracted. He streaked off after her, the bird hot on his heels. Crysta didn't even know where to go. She looked around frantically while trying to stay ahead. Pips caught up with her and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the nearest tree hole he could find. They hastily went inside, Crysta first with Pips right behind her.

"Go, go, go," he urged, pushing her deeper into the crevice. It was getting very narrow. Then there was no more space left. Crysta spun to face Pips, finding him right there against her.

"What now?" she asked, afraid.

"Stay very quiet," he told her.

"But..."

"Shh," he said, putting his hand over her mouth. They were squeezed tightly together, making Crysta dizzy with his closeness. She could feel his heart pounding. Once he knew she wouldn't speak again, he released her, placing his hands on the wall on either side of her head and resting forehead against his left hand. He was doing his best not to think about her being pressed up against him like so, her hands on his chest and her face so close to his. He could hear the bird outside the tree, searching for them. He could also hear her trying not to cry. She pressed the side of her head into his forehead.

"It's all right," he said into her ear. "It'll be all right just stay still and quiet." She nodded. His heart sank when the scraping began outside. The hawk was clawing at the bark, trying to reach them. Crysta started shaking harder with fear.

"We're gonna die," she whimpered. "We're gonna die."

"No, stop it," he hissed. "Stop talking." She couldn't. It was like she was in a trance. He clamped his hand back on her mouth firmly and pushed her into the wall harder so she would focus on him.

"We're fine," he breathed. He held her there until she calmed down. The scratching ensued, but it was farther away. When it stopped altogether, he released her again and let out the breath he had been holding.

"Is it gone?" she whispered.

"I don't know," he said back. "Let's just sit tight for a bit more okay?"

"Okay," she nodded. Her heart was still racing, but it had nothing to do with the hawk. She watched as he rested his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. She noticed he had put as much space between them as possible. It disappointed her.

"Do you love her?" she asked, wanting to know. She felt him grow tense.

"Why are you asking me that now of all times?" he questioned.

"I just wondered," she whispered, dropping her head. He let it be at that. He didn't have an answer for her anyway. He was still pondering the fact that fate had them so close like this. Why was it that whenever they were alone they ended up this close? Was that a sign?

"Pips!"

That was also a sign.

"Pips? Are you okay?" Daisy's voice was echoing. "I saw the hawk. It's gone now. Please just tell me you're okay!" He kept a hold of Crysta before she could get past him.

"What?" she asked.

"Just stay in here," he said. She looked at him puzzled until she understood.

"You don't want her to know we've been in here like this?" she asked, sarcastically. He grabbed her chin then, forcing her back. She grabbed his hand with both of hers, feeling a small piece of fear suddenly.

"I think it's best for you if she doesn't know you're here," he said a little harshly.

"Best for me? Or best for you?" Crysta asked angrily.

"You pick," he said, releasing her and sliding away. Crysta didn't move. She wondered why he had even been there at the time of the attack anyway. Had he been looking for her? She watched him leave, but Pips didn't look back.

"You're okay!" Daisy cried when she saw him, relieved. "I saw it chasing you. Where's Crysta?"

"She went to a different place," Pips lied. He missed the dark look sweep across Daisy's face.

"I hope she's okay," Daisy said almost stiffly. She took his hand, leading him away. He turned briefly to see Crysta slip away. He listened to Daisy's chatter all the way back home. He had tuned her out very quickly. All he could think about was how it felt to have Crysta against his body like that. He wondered if she felt the same way.

 **Rose**

Rose flew around until she found Crsyta. The girl looked a little paler than usual. Rose was curious as to why.

"What's up?" Rose asked, landing beside her. Crysta was sitting on a rock staring into space.

"I just about got eaten by a bird," Crysta said. "Otherwise, nothing much."

"Ohhh a sarcastic one," Rose laughed. "My kind of gal."

"What is wrong with your brother?" Crysta asked. "He gives me these...these...signals, and then he takes it all back. I said I was sorry about before. He said he was fine, but he clearly isn't fine!"

"He's a knobhead," Rose grinned. "He'll come around. He thinks Daisy is perfect for him, and he's so wrong. If I know my brother, and I kind of do, he'll come around. He'll realize he's got to be with you."

"He might be too late," Crysta muttered.

"Will you stop that? I know you want to be with him just as much! It's like the two of you can't make up your mind at the same time, and the other person keeps getting screwed over and hurt because one of you isn't in the same place. Smarten up!" Rose warned.

"Aren't you just the wisest person ever," Crysta said wryly.

"Damn right," Rose nodded.

"I'll consider your advice," Crysta told her. "I can't promise much else."

"I'll take it," Rose said. She left the girl alone then. She didn't want to be too pushy. Things never worked well when you pushed someone.

 **I keep asking for reviews, but since I'm not really getting any, I'll stop asking. I'll just assume you guys are enjoying it.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter is rated M for a scene.**

Crysta awoke with vague memories of her dream she had been having. She was in that tree again with Pips, but he was kissing her and exploring her body with his hands. She felt her face grow hot remembering. She knew it didn't actually happen. What was wrong with her? Pips had Daisy now. That was made very clear. She knew she had to leave and soon. She'd deal with Roman again. She'd rather deal with him than sit here and watch this. She made a plan to slip away when Grace entered her room.

"What are you doing?" Grace asked, seeing Crysta by the window with one leg out.

"Just catching some air," Crysta fibbed.

"Are you running away?" Grace asked. "Don't do that. It'll upset Uncle Pips."

"I think your uncle will be just fine," Crysta reassured her. "He has Daisy, remember?"

"Daisy shmaisy," Grace scoffed. "She's no fun. She doesn't play with me. She hogs Uncle Pips' attention all the time so he doesn't play with me either! I don't like her. I like you. Please stay," Grace begged. Crysta felt her heart being wrenched. This little girl was too cute to say no to.

"I-I can't, Grace. It's too hard. You wouldn't understand," Crysta said.

"I don't need to understand. Uncle Pips loves you. He said so himself!"

"When?" Crysta asked, suspicious. Grace got a look on her face that said she had been caught. "Grace?"

"Last night," Grace said. "I heard him."

"Heard him where?"

"He was fighting with Grandma. She made him confess. I heard it all."

"Are you lying to me to make me stay?" Crysta asked. She gave Grace a stern look.

"No! I swear it! I'll get him to tell you," Grace said, starting to leave.

"No, no!" Crysta yelped, catching the girl. "Let's not say we did. Look, Grace, I'll stay because you asked not because of your uncle, okay? Things are a little scary for me at home anyhow."

"Will you play dead with me?!" Grace asked, excited.

"You'll have to teach me how," Crysta said, knowing Rose would be pissed at this.

"Okay!" Grace ran off. "Come on!" Crysta laughed, following her. She really did love this little girl. She could see why Pips did too. So much energy and happiness, it was catching. She paused only slightly when she passed his door and he was standing there.

"Where are you going?" he called out to Grace, confused.

"We're gonna play Dead!" she called back over her shoulder. He looked at Crysta.

"Really?"

"Why not?" she asked, grinning. She walked by without another word or glance. He stared after her, wondering what had just happened. He couldn't help himself. He followed both of them at a distance. Grace was skipping, visibly excited, and Crysta was laughing and chasing after her. He paused at the edge of the area where Grace played with her victims, watching.

"She's playing Dead?" Damian asked, coming up beside him, making him jump. "Wow. She's really something. You wouldn't see Daisy doing that."

"You don't know that," Pips said defensively.

"She doesn't give Gracie the time of day. You don't notice that?" Damian asked. "I'm sorry I brought her into your life, Pips. I didn't realize how fantastic Crysta was."

"She was off limits..." Pips trailed off. He kept watching as Crysta tried so hard not to laugh while Grace did fake compressions and her routine. In the end, they both wound up laughing and horsing around. His heart gave him a strange feeling.

"I think you know what to do," Damian said, seeing his reaction.

"Yea," Pips echoed. That wasn't the first time he'd been told this, but now he truly did know what to do.

 **Later**

"Look, Daisy," Pips said. "I'm so sorry..."

"I expected it," Daisy cut him off. "I knew if she stayed here long enough you'd go back to her. I just hoped you wouldn't. I was a fool."

"You're not a fool," he reassured her. "I am. Look, if she never existed, we would be an us, but I can't fully give you me if I'm still wanting to be with her."

"At least you're honest," Daisy said, nodding. "I always liked that about you." She looked at him wistfully.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"I'll survive," Daisy said. "I promise. You're a great guy, Pips. She's ever so lucky." She gave him a peck on the cheek before walking away. She was broiling inside. She hated Crysta so much. She hated that this girl just swooped in and took over. She'd be sorry. Oh yes, she would be!

 **Evening**

He found her atop of the ridge they jumped off of the other day. She refused to turn and look at him. She had seen him watching earlier, seen the look on his face. Why then, was he with someone else? It made her angry for the rest of the day after playing with Grace. She wished he had just told her.

"Crys," he said. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" she asked, a little high pitched. "About the fact you lied about your girlfriend?"

"Look," he said, sitting beside her. "I'm sorry. I get so messed up when I'm around you. I should have told you right away, I know. I just couldn't."

"Why?" she asked. "So you could have your way with me and then go back to her? What is it like some dream of yours to just have a one time screw with me or something?"

"Crysta," Pips said harshly. "That is NEVER something I'd just do to you."

"It isn't?" she asked. "Don't lie to me."

"All right," he said, spinning her to face him. "Fine. Have I thought about it? Yes. Who wouldn't? You're...you're..."

"What? I'm what?" she demanded. He gripped her hard, contemplating what to do or say next. Her eyes were hard and angry.

"Nevermind," he said. He stood to go. "This was a mistake."

"What was?" she challenged.

"Everything. Having feelings for you. Getting with Daisy. Still having feelings for you. Breaking up with Daisy..."

"What?" she said, not having heard him correctly. "You..you broke up with Daisy?" He looked at her finally. She saw it was true.

"I can't be with someone else when I'm not fully theirs," he said quietly. "I thought you'd understand that, but maybe I was wrong." He turned to go.

"Wait!" she called. She scrambled to her feet and caught his hands in hers. "I do understand. More than you'll ever know."

"But you stayed with him anyway," Pips finished for her. "Maybe I should have done the same."

"Pips..."

"I'm done, Crys. I don't know what else to do anymore." He walked away leaving her standing there shocked and bowled over. Him leaving Daisy was what she had wanted, but why then did it feel like this?

 **Pips' home**

"What happened?" Alice asked as soon as she saw her son. He was defeated and miserable, that she could tell right away.

"Nothing, Ma," he said. "I'm just messed up that's all."

"No that's not it," Alice said, persistent. "Daisy was by."

"Was she?" Pips asked, feeling guilty again. He knew he had hurt her in this whole process, and he never meant to. That was why he had wanted to stay alone. It's like he somehow knew this was going to happen.

"Yes. She was angry and upset, but I think I got her to see why you ended it. She seemed less angry when she left."

"I hurt her."

"Yes, but she'll be fine. This stuff happens, Pips. Believe me. I wouldn't be with your father if I was afraid to speak the truth about who I really loved," Alice told him. He looked at her curiously.

"You too?"

"Yes. That's for another day. Look, don't mess up your chance with Crysta because you feel guilty for trying to move on in the first place. Don't miss out on both, okay? Do the right thing."

"What is the right thing? I just yelled at Crys and made her feel bad too."

"Your father and I fight all the time as you well know," Alice pointed out. "We still love each other. If you didn't fight and argue that means you don't care. Just don't let it fester until it breaks you apart. Fight and get over it. Don't brood after."

"I'm not brooding," Pips muttered.

"Yes, you are. Find her. Say you're sorry. Make up. I know you have it in you. Don't wait until it's too late," Alice warned. He stood there, thinking.

"You really think she'll just move on after a fight like that?" he asked.

"If she doesn't, then she isn't the one for you is she?"

"Thanks, Ma," he said, giving her a hug. She watched him go, smiling. She hoped he would get it right.

 **Later**

Crysta stayed out of sight all day. She couldn't face him. She didn't want to risk seeing Daisy. She certainly didn't feel up to Alice's pep talk. She just wanted to be alone. Pips was right. She didn't give Roman all of her but stayed with him anyway, so why should she expect Pips to do it for her.

"You just gonna hide all day or what?" Damian asked. She jumped.

"N-no," she said. "I'm not hiding."

"He's looking for you," Damian went on.

"Is he? Why should I care?" Crysta asked. "He said horrible things."

"Cos he was mad. Don't we all say shit we don't mean when we're mad? He just dumped a good girl for you, and you met him with anger. What did you expect his reaction to be?"

"I didn't know he had done that," Crysta explained. "He didn't say."

"He is a man of small words," Damian said. "But when he does talk, he means every word of it. Give him another chance. You owe him that from what I've heard."

"Does he tell everyone what I did to him?" she asked.

"No, but he doesn't have to. He came back here so torn up the first time and then even more torn up the second time. It's my fault he met Daisy. I just wanted him to be happy. Mourning the loss of you forever was not making him happy. You want someone to blame then blame me."

"I won't. Life happens. I wasn't blaming him for moving on. I was angry he didn't tell me he had when I got here."

"He was blown away by it all. Can you blame him? Here he is living life all la la la and you show up. Threw everything out of wack. How could he tell you without hurting you when you're already so hurt?" Damian asked.

"You know an awful lot about this," Crysta said.

"I'm very observant, not that anyone notices," Damian winked. "Let him find you. Hear him out. If it still doesn't work, then you at least tried. Ok?"

"All right. I'll give it one last try," she promised.

"Good," he smiled, patting her arm. "I'll see y'all later."

She watched him go, wondering if he was right.

"Crys?" She turned around to see Pips standing there. Had he heard it all?

"Hi," she said. She hugged herself, feeling embarrassed.

"Look, I'm sorry," he started.

"I am too," she said quickly. "Can we just forget what happened? It was all just so...stupid."

"It was," he agreed.

"I want to start over," she said after a moment of silence.

"How do we do that?" he asked. "It's been a long time."

"First, are you still in love with me?" she asked. Her question caught him off guard. She watched his face.

"Were you ever in love with me?" he asked back, putting it on her instead. Her heart was beating harder.

"Yes," she replied. "Since day one. I've been foolish to keep my parents' wishes this long. I hope you know that."

"I do," he said. "We've hashed that out enough."

"You're not answering my question," she pointed out.

"I've never stopped," he said quietly. She stood there, unsure of what to do next.

"Damian said..."

"I heard what he said," Pips cut her off, coming closer. "He's a good guy."

"Were you happy with...with her?" Crysta asked.

"I thought I was, but with you back around, I'm not," he answered. He was in front of her now.

"Am I messing everything up?" she whispered, looking into his eyes. She was shivering at his closeness.

"Not anymore," he whispered back. She reached out and touched his arm lightly. That was all the invitation he needed. He slipped his hand up behind her head, pulling her into him and kissing her. It felt so right. She slid one arm around his waist with the other around his neck. After a few moments they pulled back, breathless.

"Don't stop," she said. He continued. His mind was still processing that he was in fact standing here doing what he always dreamed of doing free from guilt and drama.

"I could just..." he said, stopping for a moment.

"Just what?" she asked. They made eye contact. She knew what.

"Come with me," he said. She followed without hesitation. He brought her to his other hiding place, one his mother didn't even know of. Once inside, he embraced her again, pulling her close and kissing her with more intensity. She moaned when his tongue met hers, and she gripped him harder. She wanted to touch all of him, feel him against her skin. He sat down, letting her sit on his lap with each knee on either side of him.

"Crys," he panted.

"I know," she said back. She tipped backwards, allowing him to fall on top of her.

"What do you want...?"

"Just kiss me."

"All right." He kissed her face, her lips, her neck. He traveled down her side to her stomach to her inner hip. She gasped for each place he touched with his lips that she'd never had touched before. She wanted more. He watched wide eyed as she wriggled out of her first piece of clothing for him.

"What're you...?"

"Just keep kissing," she instructed. "Slowly." He obliged. He kissed her lips again, feeling her against his skin, which was driving him mad.

"Lower," she said after. "You know you want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She looked at him with certainty. "I want you to." He swallowed hard.

"All right, but we're doing it my way," he said, giving her a sly grin. She opened her mouth to object when he kissed her again, dragging his finger across her skin slowly. He took his time getting to that area, running circles around it. He was enjoying her writhing underneath him at his touch.

"Pips...please," she moaned.

"All right, all right," he said. "Keep your shirt on. Oh wait..."

"Pips!" she cried, disgruntled. He laughed at her urgency. Then he allowed himself to touch her fully. The cry she gave was more satisfying than the actual touch. He couldn't keep his groan inside.

"I...knew...it," she panted. "You wanted it just as much."

"Of course I did," he said. "Like I said, who wouldn't?"

"Let's not go there," she insisted.

"Fine with me," he agreed. He kissed her slowly whilst still running his fingers over her. She gave strangled cry after cry until he stopped and held himself over her.

"You had enough yet?" he asked. "I can stop." She looked up at him, finally realizing just how much of a good man he truly was. No one else would keep asking her if she wanted to keep going. She was sure of that. "Crys?"

"I would really like it if you would..." she said. "You know..."

"What?" he asked. She gestured; he obliged.

"Uh huh," she gasped. "That." She felt him smile and gave a small laugh. Was she really that obvious?

"With your permission," he said after a while of her clutching at him and making wild noises, "I'd like to show you another place you might like to have attention on."

"All right," she answered. How could there be more? But there was.

"Oh!" she cried out, tensing up.

"Are you all right?" he asked, stopping and looking at her concerned. "I can stop."

"No, no, no, no," she practically chanted. "No. Don't stop."

"Okay. I can..."

"Oh just go on," she groaned, kissing him to shut him up. He obliged. She had never known so much pleasure before. He was driving her wild with it.

"Have you done this before?" she asked, breathless.

"No. Never," he answered.

"It seems like you have..."

"I swear to you, no. Only in my dreams and only to you," he promised.

"You've dreamt of this before?" she asked, getting distracted.

"Yes. Does that bother you?"

"No. I just didn't think you would."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. Ohhh I'm just so..."

"Pleased?" he grinned. "Satisfied?"

"Not in the least," she answered, looking at him with meaning.

"There's only one thing left," he said. "Are you positive?"

"I-I think so," she said. He touched her face, tucking hair behind her ears.

"We can wait," he said softly. He sensed she was nervous suddenly. He was too. Hell, he was scared almost. This was as new to him as it was to her.

"I think we've waited enough," she said after thinking for a moment. "Don't you?"

"I couldn't agree more," he replied. She gripped his arms tighter, nodding. He went slowly. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her. It was so much more than how he dreamed it would be. Being connected with her in this way was the best experience he'd ever had in his life.

"You're really good at that," Crysta said quietly afterwards. She was still in his arms facing him, trying not to still feel as vulnerable as she did. He gave a small laugh.

"You were there too," he pointed out. "It wasn't all just me."

"I know. I'm just overwhelmed at the moment."

"Do you regret it?" he asked, worried.

"No. Not at all," she reassured him. "This is exactly what I've wanted."

"Good," he smiled. It was exactly what he wanted too.

 **Later**

Crysta woke him while it was still dark. She was still in his arms as they had fallen asleep with their heads touching. They kissed for a little while before she spoke.

"Should we go back?" she asked. "Will they miss us?"

"Probably," he replied.

"Are there anymore birds around?" she asked nervously.

"We're not far from home. You're also with me," he grinned.

"You say that, but I remember last time," she said, poking him.

"We didn't die did we?" he pointed out. "Come on. Let's go."

"Wait," she said, stopping him as he moved to get up. He paused, looking at her quizzically.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just am not ready for this to end yet," she said. "Stupid I know."

"It's not stupid," he told her. "And it's not going to end. It's you and me now. You got that?"

"Mmhmm," she said. "I get it."

"Good," he said, bending to kiss her lips again slowly. It was very intoxicating. Soon she was pulling him back down, and he was making her wild again.

"Please," she begged in his ear. "Oh Pips, please." The second time was even better than the first time.

"They're definitely gonna be missing us now," he said, breathing rather hard.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Don't be," he said, kissing her face. She pushed his sweaty hair out of his face, touching his cheek gently. He smiled down at her.

"We really should go now," she murmured.

"Hey, I was ready to go before, but _somebody_ got me all bothered again," Pips said, faking outrage. Crysta laughed, tipping her head back. He loved her laugh.

"Then we'd better go before you lose control again," she teased. Just before they left, he pulled her in for a hug, holding her against him softly. This simple gesture made her start to cry.

"I'm okay," she said when he started to ask. "I just love you, that's all."

"I'm sorry that loving me makes you cry," he joked. She swatted him.

"I'm just emotional is all," she said, wiping her face.

"I know. Believe it or not, I am too," he said, cupping her face and wiping the last tear with his thumb. He took her hand and led her home safely. He fell asleep in the other room blissfully. Everything was finally the way it should be. However, he had one more thing he wanted to do.


	14. Chapter 14

He awoke before anyone else. He slipped outside and warped to the place he swore he'd never go to again. He found Ash and his wife just waking up.

"Pips!" Ash yelped, seeing him suddenly. "Where the devil did you come from?"

"Home," he replied. "I need to talk to you both."

"Pips, it's not time yet," Mother said hurriedly. "Roman has been in hiding. We haven't been able to find him to confront him. Tamsyn is not helping us either..."

"It's not about that," Pips interrupted. "It's about something else." Ash and Mother looked at each other. They had a feeling they knew what was coming.

"And what is that?" Ash asked.

"Look, you don't know me that well, but you do know what kind of man I am," Pips began. "I am very much in love with your daughter, and I'm here asking you for approval on our relationship."

"Oh my," Mother said, covering her mouth. Ash sat in stunned silence. Pips felt very nervous suddenly. All his confidence was seeping away quickly.

"You...you love Crysta?" Ash clarified. Pips nodded. "When did...how did...?"

"Ever since I laid eyes on her," Pips confessed. "She feels the same about me. You can ask her. She wanted me to ask you over a year ago when I was last here, but I thought I was hearing Roman ask first, so I just left."

"Roman never asked me..." Ash started.

"I know," Pips finished. "I heard what he can do."

"You poor thing!" Mother cried. "How awful. You should have come to us anyway."

"I didn't know," Pips told her.

"Look, son," Ash said. "I am impressed at your gall here. You do realize Roman will have your head if we say yes?"

"I know, but I don't care," Pips replied. "Let him try. We're safe where we are. I just need an answer so I can tell her."

"She really wants this?" Ash confirmed. He had an inkling before about it, but he stayed out of those kinds of things.

"Yes," Pips nodded. "As do I. More than anything."

"You've made your point," Ash stopped him from continuing. He looked toward his wife, who was smiling behind her hand.

"Well, I'm a yes," Mother said, making Pips' heart skip a beat. He turned to Ash who was sitting there thinking.

"I hate to break an arrangement..." he hesitated.

"Oh, Ash, seriously," Mother snapped at him. "The boy choked her and beat her! We are NOT letting them stay together."

"Yes, yes, yes," Ash said, "don't remind me. It still doesn't seem like him though, but I guess without him here saying otherwise, it's admitting guilt."

"Just give the poor boy an answer," Mother implored. She wanted to see her daughter happy, and it appeared this boy would do just that for her.

"All right," Ash said, exasperated. "You have a yes from me as well."

"Thank you. Thank you both..."

"Save it," Ash cut him off. "Get back to her, or I might change my mind." Pips turned to leave.

"We'll be in touch!" Mother called after him. Then he was gone.

"Well," she said to Ash. "I told you he was the better one."

"Whatever," he replied irritably. "Do you always have to point out when you're right?"

"Yes," she said haughtily. "It's good to remind you." Ash sighed, shaking his head. It was time to try and find the elusive Roman again.

 _Daintree rainforest..._

He was barely twenty yards from home when he was tackled. He and the other person landed hard, and Pips couldn't get his arms from out under him to fight back. Fingers grasped the back of his neck hard.

"Didn't think I'd find you huh? Thought you could get Ash's approval and then waltz on back here unharmed?" Roman said menacingly in his ear. "You thought wrong." He could barely contain his anger. He had his worst enemy pinned underneath him, and all he wanted to do was finish him off.

"Get off and we'll talk," Pips tried, his voice muffled. Roman pushed down harder with his knee, making Pips grunt in pain.

"Not a chance. I guess I didn't make myself clear to you throughout the years did I?" he growled.

"I think you made it pretty clear when you made her look like that," Pips wheezed. He needed air desperately. Roman tightened his grip around his neck.

"That was an accident. I wasn't intentionally trying to hurt her..."

"Bull shit!" Pips barked, cutting him off. "You don't accidentally beat somebody up, ever! You got caught and dumped, there was no reason for doing that to her. You never wanted her anyway!"

"What would you know?!" Roman practically howled.

"I know when you sleep with someone else than the one you're with it means you're not wanting her," Pips spat back. "Get off and fight me like a man!" Roman responded by punching him in the back of the head. He made to punch him again when a strong hand caught his wrist.

"Only a coward fights someone while they've got their opponent cornered and helpless," Damian said calmly. "Get off, now." Roman heeded, eyeing Damian's hand on his wrist still.

"I could snap you in half in seconds," Damian told him, seeing this. "Don't try anything. I hear you're wanted for assault. I can see why." Pips struggled to his feet, his throat throbbing and his head blurry. "You all right, mate?" Damian asked him.

"Yea," he croaked in return. "Thanks."

"My pleasure," Damian answered. He looked Roman up and down. "You're in big trouble, mister." He hauled Roman along with him back to where Cliff was.

"Uncle Pips!" Grace called, rushing to him. She had waited like her father told her, but seeing her uncle in pain worried her. She had waited until they were gone before going to him.

"Gracie girl," he replied, massaging his neck. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you're okay," she said. "That man hurt you." She stood on her tiptoes to examine Pips' neck.

"I'm all right," he reassured her, giving her a bear hug. "Your dad saved my butt."

"I know," she smiled. "Is that man going to be punished?"

"For more than just attacking me, yes," Pips answered. "Come on. Let's go see how this ends." They walked together after Damian. Rose was outside when they approached.

"What's going on?" she asked, seeing Roman in Damian's tight grasp.

"You!" Roman snarled, pointing to her. "It was you!"

"Me?" Rose asked, startled. "What are you talking about?"

"You came and told me to let go of my anger at the orphanage!" Roman shouted. "You said it would help me! Guess what? It didn't help me!"

"I have no idea what you're saying," Rose said, looking strange suddenly. "I have never met you before in my life." Even Damian noticed her facial expression, and he wondered what it meant.

"I was a kid!" Roman yelled. "You said to stay with my brother and to let go of the anger, that it would destroy me! I didn't deal with it at all, and now look at me!"

"Yes, I can see you're quite angry," Rose nodded solemnly. "But I still don't recall ever telling anyone those things." Roman tried to lunge at her, but Damian held him back aggressively.

"That's enough, man," he said, shaking him. "Let it go."

"What's all the racket?" Cliff asked, Alice behind him. They both froze. Cliff wasn't sure if he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. One look at Alice confirmed it for him. She hurried away after seeing Roman. She knew who he was. She had to warn Crysta.

"This guy attacked Pips, and I believe he's the same guy who assaulted our friend, Crysta," Damian explained. "He's wanted by Ash if I recall correctly."

"That he is," Cliff agreed. "I'll take him back myself." He went to take Roman off of Damian's hands when Roman broke free and bounded towards Crysta in the corner. He had seen her sneak in quietly to observe. She tried to run, but he still caught her and gripped her shoulders hard.

"No!" Pips shouted, racing to help. Cliff and Damian were there within seconds.

"You wouldn't listen!" Roman was yelling at her. "I need to explain!" He saw the fear in her eyes. Had he really become a monster to her?

"That's enough!" Cliff roared, hauling him off and slapping him soundly in the face. Roman keeled over, gripping his face. Pips bent over her, reassuring her she was okay. She grasped his hands, allowing him to pull her into his arms. She buried her head as Roman kept yelling at her while Cliff dragged him away. Then they were gone.

"What a nut job," Damian muttered to no one in particular. He turned to Rose. "You okay?"

"Yea," she said absently. "I'm great." She had a horrible sinking feeling that she was indeed responsible for Roman's behavior. She knew all about time travel and how it was done, but she had never tried it. This got her thinking. Did she live another life? Perhaps she really had told him those things. What would possess her to though? She couldn't understand. She had also always suspected she had had something to do with Julian's death too, but with no memory of it, she chalked it up to luck that he had mysteriously died.

"Mom?" Grace asked, standing before her. Her attention snapped back to the present. "Can we continue now?"

"Yes, absolutely," Rose answered. "I'll see you later," she said to Damian. He left shortly after to give Pips a moment alone.

"He really is insane," Crysta said finally. "I've never seen him like that before. I have no idea what's wrong with him."

"I'm sure your father will figure it out," Pips told her. "You sure you're okay?"

"I am. Just a little sore," she winced.

"Let's have Ma check you out," he said, helping her to her feet. "Just in case." Alice was furious.

"Some nerve of that boy to come here and attack you again!" she said shrilly.

"Ma, he's gone now. It's all right," Pips started.

"I can't stand such horrible acts!" she went on, not hearing him. "If he was alone with me right now I would..."

"Ma!" Pips called, shaking her shoulders. Alice came to.

"I'm sorry," she said, pulling his hands off. "Come here, let me look." She gingerly felt Crysta's neck and shoulders for signs of anything broken or damaged. "I think you're fine. Another attack like that, though, and you'll be lucky if your neck doesn't break," she warned. Crysta nodded meekly. She had no plans to be strangled again.

"Go," Alice ordered. "I need to think." Pips tugged her along with him, leaving his mother muttering to herself.

"Will she be all right?" Crysta asked, concerned.

"She'll be fine. She's just mad," he replied. "Come on. You might as well be with me for the rest of the day." Crysta was fine with this and followed until her mother appeared right in front of them.

"Mother!" she cried. Mother looked green and shaky on her feet.

"Crysta, love," she said after swallowing a few times. "You need to come home."

"Why?" Crysta asked, tightening her grip on Pips' hand.

"He's being sentenced, but we need you there as solid proof. Come along now," she gestured. Crysta looked at Pips sorrowfully.

"Go," he said, nodding at her encouragingly. "I'll be here."

"You come too," Mother said. "He attacked you as well."

"I...all right," Pips agreed. He gripped Crysta tightly to him. "You might want to hang on," he told her. She threw her arms around his neck just as they warped. They landed in Ferngully rather hard, stumbling to regain balance.

"I do not like that," Crysta commented.

"I know," he replied. "Me either." Mother Ash appeared beside them.

"I hope that's the last time I have to do that," she muttered. "Come along." They followed, hesitant. Pips wondered what was going to happen to Roman and what the consequences were going to be afterwards.

 _Ferngully..._

"You need to cool it," Cliff was saying as he marched Roman to meet the Elders. "You are gonna get in hot water if you keep behaving like this." Ash had been furious. Mother had gone to collect the girl.

"Why do you care?" Roman snapped. "Nobody is listening to me. It's like I'm possessed, like it's not even me acting this way. I can't explain it."

"I know," Cliff replied quietly. He knew of another who had hot anger that would just explode for no reason. It had made him a tyrant. It had gotten him killed. He was very sure he knew who he was escorting to the Elders. He just needed proof.

"How could you possibly know?" Roman asked irritably. He was wary of this man. There was something familiar about him as well.

"I just do. Now, sit down and shut up," Cliff said, forcing Roman to have a seat. Roman gritted his teeth. He wished he knew why he was so angry at Crysta. He was in the wrong, and he damn well knew it, so why hate her so bad for wanting to move on?

"Roman?" Tamsyn's voice reached him. He spun. She was looking at him, afraid.

"Tam..."

"What is going on?" she asked.

"You should leave," Cliff warned. "You've got no place here." Tamsyn looked at Roman for a moment longer before leaving him behind. She hurried to find her sister and Rai.

"She could have stayed," Roman said. "She deserves to see the monster I am."

"She's the other woman?" Cliff asked. He already knew the answer. Roman hung his head.

"I don't know why I kept it hidden for so long. She deserved better than that." He meant both girls. He had grown tired of waiting for Crysta to become more physical with him. He'd always suspected she had feelings for Cliff's son, which was why she wouldn't, but it still had hurt. Tamsyn had just been there for him, and one thing eventually led to another and before he knew it, he was stuck. Where the violence in him had come from, he still didn't know. He desperately hoped the Elders wouldn't banish him.

"All right," Ash said, coming in with the others. "Let's begin."


	15. Chapter 15

By the time the Elders were finished with Roman, he was a wreck. Crysta couldn't bear to look at him when she retold the account of his attack on her, but she couldn't lie either. Rai was becoming just as distraught.

"You can't do this!" he was yelling. "He didn't mean it!"

"Silence, boy!" an Elder roared at him, making him wilt. Roman sat with his jaw clenched. When it came to be that Pips was to speak of Roman's assault on him, Roman knew he was done. "Three strikes and you're out," Ash had always said. The punishment: banishment. Roman wondered how he would ever survive. He didn't look at Pips. He didn't want to see the gloat in his eyes. Cliff noticed his son was hesitating.

"You have a voice, son," he encouraged. "Use it." Pips watched Roman's face, seeing the fear there that he was trying to hide.

"Go ahead, Pips," Ash said, nodding to him. "Let's hear it." Roman finally met Pips' eyes. There was no hatred there.

"I have nothing to say," Pips said quietly. He heard everyone gasp.

"W-what?" Ash said. "What did you say?"

"I have nothing to say," Pips repeated.

"Son, he attacked you," Cliff said. "What are you doing?"

"Everyone makes mistakes," Pips replied. "You were the first one to teach me that. Everyone makes mistakes, and everyone deserves another chance. I think he's genuinely sorry, and he knows that one more event leads to his inevitable dismissal of this forest. I'm not doing that to him."

"Don't be noble, Pips," Ash argued. "If it's the truth then..."

"So what if it's the truth?" Pips asked loudly. "What if all this can be used to help him? Why are we just giving up on him after a few lapses in judgment? There's gotta be a reason, and until you know what it is, I think he should stay."

"Pips," Ash cut him off. "I think you better tell what happened."

"I think my son has a point," Cliff intervened. "Why don't you spend some time figuring out what's happened to him before giving him the boot?"

"Because what if next time he doesn't stop and my daughter is killed?" Ash exploded. "Have either of you thought about that?!"

"She'll stay with us," Cliff said calmly. By now, the other Elders were muttering to themselves.

"I can do that, Father," Crysta said to Ash. "I agree with them." Ash sat there glowering at the three of them.

"Roman will stay with us," Rai added. "We'll help too."

"Then it's settled," Jips said for all the Elders before Ash could open his mouth. "Roman, you have one chance to work with us to figure out what's going on. You fail and it's out of here, understand?"

"Yes, sir," Roman said meekly.

"Dismissed," Jips announced, getting up to leave with the rest. Ash pulled Crysta with him. He was going to have a chat with her, leaving Pips and Cliff standing there with Roman. Cliff approached Roman carefully. He wasn't sure where to even start.

"Why did he do that?" Roman asked, not looking at Pips. "He could have easily..."

"Because that's what you do for family," Cliff interrupted. To hell with proof. He was going with his gut. As soon as he had seen Rai, it was settled for him what he was going to do. Kids took after their parents, and he knew theirs very well.

"Family?" Roman asked, confused. "What?"

"What?" Pips asked at the same time.

"You're my nephew, Roman. You and Rai both. I knew it the moment I saw you and then Rai. If Ash had banished you, I was bringing you home," Cliff added. Roman stared at him, mouth agape. Pips felt his head getting dizzy.

"Y-you're my...you...I...what?" Roman struggled with words.

"He's my cousin?" Pips asked, astounded. "Dad, what are you talking about?"

"He's Julian's son. Where else would he get such hotheaded anger that is unexplained? My brother was famous for exploding at people without thinking of the consequences," Cliff explained. Rai had joined them by then, and he was just as shocked.

"So, you know our parents?" Rai asked excitedly. "Are they living with you?" Cliff hated to tell them the truth, but it had to be done.

"No," he answered. "Julian died a long time ago, and your mother, well, no one knows where she is. She disappeared the same time you two did. I always assumed she had just fled and went to live a life with you two free of him or he had killed you all. I guess I was wrong."

"We were raised in an orphanage," Rai started.

"And then our adopted parents took us home," Roman finished. "Here."

"Hmm," Cliff mused.

"Do you think she's still alive?" Rai dared to ask. "Our real mum?"

"I don't know," Cliff replied truthfully. He would have to speak with Alice.

"So, let me get this straight," Roman broke the silence. "I inherited my father's wrath? Will that ever go away?"

"I don't know if it's inherited," Cliff said. "But I think with your past experiences on top it doesn't help. You need to work hard to contain it and manage it." Roman and Rai stood their nodding solemnly. Pips was still without words.

"We better go," Rai said finally. "Thanks...Uncle." The term felt strange in his mouth. Roman said nothing. He was still thinking.

"I must return home," Cliff told Pips. "Are you coming?"

"I'm waiting for her," he gestured behind him. "I'll see you at home later." Cliff just nodded and was gone. Pips was still absorbing everything.

"Are you all right?" He turned to see Crysta watching him.

"Yea," he answered, grinning at her. "You escaped with your life I see."

"Ugh," she sighed. "He was furious, but I think he's coming around to it. Why did you do that for him? I'm just curious."

"I already explained that. Everyone deserves a second chance," Pips answered. "Besides, I just found out he's my cousin."

"He's your...what?" Crysta asked, not having heard correctly.

"Cousin. Dad just told us."

"I did not see that coming," Crysta said, shaking her head.

"Me either!" he laughed. "I'm going home to get the rest of the story. You coming?"

"I believed I was since that was the plan you all created back there," she teased. "Unless I have a say in it now..."

"And just what would you say?" Pips asked, moving closer.

"Words couldn't describe what I'd say," she smirked.

"Try me," he whispered, very close to her now. She let her lips graze his softly, making him groan.

"I don't think you can handle it," she whispered back.

"You're funny," he said, as she pulled away laughing. He caught her easily, taking them back to his home. They stumbled and fell, Pips landing on top of her. When they stopped laughing, she looked up at him seriously.

"Will I see you later?" she asked, the meaning clear. He kissed her slow and gentle in response.

"Yes," he said, pulling her up to her feet. They walked to his home together, fingers entwined. It was time to hear the story of Roman and Rai.

 _Cliff and Alice's home..._

Alice was pacing nervously when they arrived.

"What's wrong?" Pips asked her.

"I just...nothing," she finished, changing her mind. Cliff had told her it was them. The boys were her nephews. She was in shock still as she had believed they were all dead.

"Ma," Pips laughed. "I know about Roman and Rai. You can talk to me." She looked at him sharply. Cliff appeared then.

"It's true. He knows," Cliff sighed. "I suppose you want the rest of the story."

"I can't imagine why," Pips said teasingly. He stood while Crysta sat. Alice sat as well. She was fidgeting.

"Your uncle was not the kindest person," Cliff started. "He used to beat on me just for fun because he could. I was never the fighter. I was the peacekeeper. He became the warrior. Actually, he helped with the battle of the hawks. He let his ego run the show and his anger control his actions. There were very few moments where he would be calm and sensible. Our parents were astounded at his rage. They were like me, calm and mellow. Julian was to take over after Dad died, but it was decided that I should do it even though I was the youngest. Everyone knew that under Julian's control, this place would slowly die. He hated that. Oh, the threats he threw my way. Then he was mysteriously killed..." Cliff trailed off as Rose entered just then. She stopped and looked at him, wary. Cliff was remembering something, and even though his vision of the woman who told him of his brother's death was blurry, it resembled his daughter very much.

"Don't stop on my account," Rose said. She didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"Hmm," he mused. Then, shaking his head, he continued. "Julian was also furious that Alice picked me over him. He never let that one go. Even after he met Rosalyn, he still never let me forget it. I always suspected he was hurting Rosalyn, but she always had a story for every bruise or scrape that was on her. She was very believable. Then they had Roman. Well, Julian was ecstatic. A son to take over and be just like him. Only he had no patience for a child. The first sign of abuse to Roman I called him on it..."

"And you came home battered to pieces!" Alice butted in. "I was so angry I wanted to kill him."

"I knew enough then that he was hurting them. They disappeared for a while. I heard through others that he had another son, Rai I suppose. Then one night Julian came here beyond ferocious. He accused me of helping Rosalyn and the boys get away. I had no idea what he was talking about. He refused to believe me. It took multiple people to escort him away from here. Shortly after he was killed. I never saw Rosalyn again. I assumed he had caught up with them and killed them all, but I had no way of knowing. Then I see Roman here attacking my son, and it was like my childhood all over again. He resembled Julian so much, but I wasn't sure until I saw Rai. He looks more like his mother and has her mannerisms. When they told me they were in an orphanage, that settled it for me. Rosalyn must have taken them there and then split so as to keep them safe. I still wonder where she is."

"If she had heard Julian was dead," Alice said quietly. "I know she would have taken her boys back and come home."

"Maybe she was too late," Rose replied softly. Cliff and Alice turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Cliff asked.

"Maybe she went there to get them and they were already gone," she continued. Her heart was pounding. She was still reviewing Roman's words to her in her mind. What if she had meddled? What if she caused the boys to be adopted and their mother never found them? But the real question in her mind was: why would she meddle with these boys she had never met before?

"You could be right," Alice agreed. "I guess we'll never know."

"So what do we do now?" Pips asked. "Should they come here?"

"No," Cliff said, "no, they should stay where they call home. No sense in uprooting them. It's their choice really. I'm not pushing it though."

"This is all so weird," Pips said after a while.

"I know," Alice nodded. "We didn't tell you guys because we didn't know if they were still alive or not. Why make you worry about it?"

"That's fair," Rose agreed. Alice looked around.

"Where is Grace?" she asked.

"With Damian. Playing dead. Honestly, I don't get her at all," Rose sighed.

"Well, supper will be soon, so you better go find them," Alice suggested. Cliff left lost in his own thoughts. Rose sat there picking her fingers absently.

"What is it?" Pips asked her.

"I just feel like I'm responsible somehow," Rose replied. "I have this memory from when I was ten, and I know this sounds crazy, but I think I saw myself telling Mum and Dad that Julian was dead."

"How is that even possible?" Pips asked, laughing. "You probably saw someone who resembled you that's all." Rose looked at him seriously.

"Pips," she said. "I have to tell you something."

...

Grace was examining her father lying there. He scratched his nose absently.

"Daddy!" she cried. "You are supposed to be dead!"

"Right," Damian replied. "Sorry, love." He closed his eyes. He adored his little girl. He didn't even mind her strange obsession with the game of Playing Dead. It gave him time to lie there and do nothing for a while. A shadow crossed his vision under his lids. He opened one eye carefully so as not to appear alive. He didn't see anything, so he closed it again. He could hear Grace muttering to herself. The shadow went by again. This time, he opened both eyes, and he saw the thing he feared the most.

"Honey," he said. She opened her mouth to protest when he sat up. "Just listen to me," he cut her off. "I need you to go home, right now."

"But..."

"Now!" he demanded. She swallowed her response when she saw what he was looking at.

"Daddy!"

"RUN!" he screamed at her. The hawk dove towards them, claws outstretched. Grace flew faster than she had ever had in her life. She didn't even know if her father was behind her. She flew hard until she reached home.

"MOMMY!" she screamed, crashing inside. Rose jumped to her feet, seeing her daughter's stricken face. Pips was still reeling from what Rose had just told him, but his attention was fully on his terrified niece.

"What? What's wrong?!" she asked urgently. Grace was crying now.

"W-we were p-playing," she stammered.

"Grace, just tell me!" Rose demanded.

"Mommy it was a hawk," Grace cried. "I don't know where Daddy is." All she wanted was her mother to hold her, but Rose was frantic.

"Stay here!" she shouted, racing outside.

"Rose!" Pips called, chasing after her. Crysta was frozen. She didn't know what to do until Grace started sobbing harder.

"It's all right," she soothed, going over to Grace. "It'll be all right." Grace clutched her hard. Alice came once she had heard the noise.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"There's a hawk..." Crysta started.

"CLIFF!" Alice shrieked up the stairs. He came barreling down without a word and was gone.

"What's happening?" Crysta asked her, terrified.

"The hawks," Alice said. "They're back."


	16. Chapter 16

**I love that you guys are reading this story. I really wish you'd leave me a review! :) I have such a great plan for this story, and I think you'll like it.  
**

* * *

Rose feared the worst when she went looking for Damian. She didn't even care that she was unarmed and rushing into danger. She approached where they had been playing and stopped dead in her tracks. The hawk was standing there calmly, waiting for her almost. She felt Pips arrive behind her. She held her hand out to stop him from pulling out his knife. She felt her heart sink when she saw Damian on the ground not moving close to the bird.

"You can tell your leader," the hawk said, "that we are at war. This is your warning." It flew off suddenly, leaving Rose and Pips in shock.

"Why now?" he asked her. She didn't answer. She hurried over to Damian and rolled him over. He was bleeding from a wound on his side where a talon had connected with him.

"Damian?" She shook him. "Damian!" Pips felt very sick suddenly. He turned away because he couldn't bear to see his sister in so much distress.

"Damian, please," she was crying now. She slapped his face hard.

"Dammit woman," he groaned, sitting up. "Was that necessary?" He rubbed his face, looking at her. Rose cried in relief and threw herself into his arms.

"Ow, ow, ow!" he yelped.

"Sorry, sorry!" she cried. Then she laughed.

"I'm all right," he reassured her. "Aside from this..." He looked at his wound. "Bugger nearly took my head off. Where is it anyhow? And Grace. Where's Grace?!"

"She's safe at home," Rose replied, making Damian visibly relax. "It left but not without telling us we are at war. We need to tell Dad."

"Tell me what?" Cliff asked, wheezing from his flight. "What's happened?"

"Hawk says we're at war," Pips answered for her.

"Oh, great," Cliff said. "Then we'd best get inside. Quickly now. Last time they just hovered in wait for any poor soul who went outside. Come on. We've got to go get ready." Pips helped Rose pick up Damian. He felt afraid suddenly, but he knew he had to put his trust in his father and the plan they were going to come up with to end this newfound war with the birds.

 _Ferngully..._

Roman was sitting outside with Rai playing with his niece and nephew when Ash showed up.

"You boys have to go to work," Ash said. Rai came around the corner then.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Cliff needs help. I'm sending all of you. He'll fill you in when you get there. I suggest you don't hang around out in the open very long, though," Ash added. He was gone in no time.

"What the hell?" Roman asked his brother, who shrugged. Treena gathered Carrie into her arms, kissing Rai goodbye. Bobby clung to his leg.

"Come home safe," she begged.

"I will," he promised. "Little man," he said to Bobby. "I have to go to work. I'll be back I swear." Bobby reluctantly let go. At almost six he knew enough when his father was serious. Roman didn't even know where Tamsyn was, and he doubted very much she'd care if he came back or not.

"Don't worry, she'll come around," Rai said reassuringly. "She loves you."

"I hope you're right." Roman felt she could do much better anyhow. They met up with the others.

"So we finally get to do the helping," Sandy said eagerly. "This is awesome. I've never warped before."

"It'll make you sick," Ash warned, meeting them. He had finished fighting with Fern about going. She was adamant she was a warrior too, but he wasn't having it. She was standing there arms crossed and not looking at Sandy.

"We'll be home soon," he said, going over to her. "I'm sorry he said no."

"Whatever. I don't care. Just...just don't die, okay?" she said, looking at him with worry.

"I'll be fine. Wil's always got my back," he reassured her. She looked over at Wil, who was standing there looking scared.

"If you say so," she sighed. Cliff suddenly appeared before them.

"Whoa!" Rai yelped, jumping in fright.

"Good, good," Cliff was saying, ignoring him. "Thanks for doing this, Ash."

"You'd do it for me," Ash said. "You have done it for me." He shook Cliff's hand. "Good luck. Call if you need me to come too."

"I will. Come on boys. One at a time," he instructed. He picked Roman first.

"Oh no," Roman moaned. It happened so quickly. He crashed onto the ground while Cliff remained standing. Even though it was his third time, he still threw up.

"Go, go!" Cliff commanded, pointing to home. "Hurry." Roman scrambled to his feet and rushed to where Cliff pointed. He entered cautiously, still worried that everyone would hate him.

"Roman!" Alice called, coming over to him. "Figures he'd bring you first. Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but you have to understand why..."

"I do. Trust me," Roman nodded. "I really am trying. I am. I don't want to be like...like my dad."

"You won't if we have anything to do about it," Alice promised. "Get settled. You'll be busy soon enough." Rai arrived next, wobbly on his feet.

"That was rotten," he moaned, sitting down next to Roman. Alice looked at both of them.

"He was right," she said. "You are identical to your parents." Rai jumped up, seeing her.

"Aunt!" he cried, hugging her. "I'm so glad to meet you!"

"Likewise," Alice laughed. "I'm sorry about your mum."

"She saved us," Rai said solemnly. "I'm not mad at her at all." Sandy came in looking very green. He stood there swaying a little.

"You all right, love?" Alice called. He nodded slowly.

"I think so. That was horrid."

"It takes some getting used to," she agreed. Wil entered finally with Cliff behind him.

"Why so green?" he asked Sandy. "It wasn't that bad." Wil had experienced no aftermath to warping. If anything, it tickled.

"Shut up," Sandy growled.

"Hey!" Pips called, coming in. "Glad to see you guys."

"Yes, yes," Cliff said, waving his hand. "Catch up time is later. We have to get started here." He looked up when Rose came in with Damian in tow. She had fixed his wound as best as she could.

"No," Cliff said. "Absolutely not. You're out of this."

"Dad, I'm perfectly capable, and you damn well know it," Rose argued.

"I know you're capable, but you have a daughter, and your daughter shouldn't have to become an orphan because both of her parents are at war."

"Dad, I'm doing this," she said evenly. He glared at her, but she wouldn't back down.

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth. "Sit." He began with the history of the hawks and the previous battle. Then he discussed his plan on what to do. If it could be done peacefully, he'd be thrilled. That was the first step, trying to talk. That was up to him.

 _Evening..._

Pips felt very unsure. He was worried to death that his father was going to be killed trying to make peace on his own. He was sitting there watching everyone as though he was the only one not moving-like life was going past him and he was just sitting still. He was scared for all of them. He had no idea what was going to happen and whether or not any of them would survive. Birds were bigger, tougher, meaner, and they were only small fairies with weapons that would feel like a pinprick to them. He knew better than to be visibly afraid because then that would worry everyone else.

"You scared?" Rose asked, sitting next to him. She knew her brother very well. Hell, even she was a little scared for this one.

"How did you know?"

"I can always tell when my little brother is scared," she smiled. Pips just nodded absently, not saying anything. He had wanted to talk to her about earlier, and now he had his chance.

"Rose," he started. "What you told me earlier, is it true?"

"Yes," she replied.

"How did you...?"

"Mum taught me," she answered before he finished. She looked at him. "She knows a lot you know."

"But...why? Why would you alter so many things?" He was confused.

"I...I don't know," she said truthfully. "But it must have been something very serious to make me do it. Maybe you died."

"Rose!"

"I'm just saying!" she said, holding her hands up.

"Do you think we had a whole different life? That we even had the life that we do now?" he asked her. He looked at her when she didn't answer. She was looking thoughtful.

"I don't know. Maybe. Uncle Julian was a terror. If I chose to kill him, maybe he did something to us," she pondered. "Or our parents. It obviously couldn't have been me cos I was the one who changed it all."

"You know," Pips said, getting excited. "I always had these dreams of a girl I didn't know, and when I met Crysta, I knew for sure that girl from my dreams was her."

"Couldn't be," Rose replied quickly. "You'd never met her!"

"But what if I had? In a different life?" he urged. "And somehow my subconscious remembered her..."

"Now you're being ridiculous," Rose scoffed. "It doesn't work like that."

"How do you know?" he challenged. "Maybe we were meant to be together all along. Maybe we were together in a different life and we somehow managed to find each other again. How would you ever know?"

"I think you're crazy," Rose laughed. He shoved her playfully.

"It's no different then you remembering seeing yourself when you were ten," he pointed out.

"Fair enough," she nodded.

"Mummy," Grace said, coming over to them. "Daddy needs you."

"Did he say why?" Rose asked her.

"Nope. He just said 'Get your mother,'" Grace reiterated.

"I'll be there soon," she told Grace, watching her bob away to tell Damian.

"How are you, Rose?" Pips asked her. "You've looked rough ever since Roman shouted at you."

"I'm getting by, little brother," she sighed. "I'm getting by. Excuse me, I have a wuss of a man to deal with." Pips laughed as she stood to leave. She paused, turning back to give him a hug.

"It'll be all right," she reassured him. Then she was gone. Before he knew it, it was time for lights out.

 _Nightfall..._

He was lying there staring at the roof when he heard the noise. He sat up straight, immediately alert. Sandy and Wil were passed out on the floor, Wil kicking Sandy every so often in his sleep. He was about to call out to them when a hand clapped over his mouth. He jerked to confront his assailant when he heard her voice.

"It's me," Crysta whispered. "Sorry for scaring you."

"What are you doing?" he hissed, pulling her hand off. "You nearly gave me a stroke."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said. "I just needed to see you."

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked, instantly concerned. She tugged his hand in return.

"Come with me," she insisted. He let her lead him out and into her room, shutting the door behind them.

"What's...?" he started again, but she cut him off with a kiss. He was surprised but went along with it, pulling her into him.

"I need you," she whispered into his ear as he kissed her neck.

"Here? Now?" he asked, a little concerned.

"Yes," she said firmly. "Right now." He looked at her in the dark, her features hidden in the shadows but lit enough he could see her desire.

"The others..." he trailed off.

"I'll be very quiet," she whispered. He hesitated, so she kissed him again more passionately this time.

"All right," he groaned. "All right." He picked her up into his arms and placed her on her bed beneath him. Afterwards, he held her close thinking that he might never get to do this again.

"Are you afraid?" she asked him, turning in his arms until she was facing him. "Be honest." He touched her face, delaying his response.

"Yes," he finally admitted. "I am."

"I think you'll be just fine," she said softly. "I have faith in you."

"It's not that I don't have faith," he said. "I just think this whole thing is impossible. There's just no way."

"It was done before," she pointed out. "So there is a way."

"At what cost?" he asked her. "How many do we lose before we get the end result we want?" He looked at her, knowing she didn't have a response.

"I love you," she said instead.

"And I love you," he replied.

"I'm glad I waited for you," she murmured.

"Me too," he smiled. He fell asleep for a bit, so she watched him. She knew he couldn't stay here. She tried very hard not to think about what life would be like without him. After a while, she couldn't take it anymore, so she woke him up by kissing him, turning it into another moment that they both would hold onto forever.

"I gotta go," he whispered afterward. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know," she replied. He kissed her one last time, heading back to his room. He shook his head with a chuckle at seeing Sandy sprawled with his legs on top of Wil's to stop the kicking. Those two were characters he had to admit, but they made him laugh. He fell into a dreamless sleep, thoughts of war and death far from his mind.

* * *

 **If you don't remember from Story #3: The Choices We Have to Make, Rose did go back in time to save Pips. That's why this story has them with their parents. I highly recommend you read it. You won't be disappointed!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Rated M for a scene (or two) of violence (?). I just want to be on the safe side. Please review after reading!**

* * *

Morning came too early. Pips didn't really remember sleeping. He crawled out and trudged downstairs where he found Roman sitting and staring at his hands like he'd never seen them before. He looked up at Pips and gave a grim smile.

"Rough night?" he asked.

"Yea," Pips answered. "You?"

"Didn't sleep at all," Roman said, sliding his gaze back towards the window. He felt uncomfortable around Pips now, and Pips could sense it. He sat there trying to think of something encouraging to say.

"Your dad left early," Roman said. "I think it's a mistake, trying to negotiate I mean."

"Why do you say that?" Pips asked, afraid suddenly. Roman shook his head.

"I don't know of any bird that listens to reasoning once their mind is made up." He looked at Pips finally. "Your dad will be lucky if he survives."

"Don't say that," Pips argued. "Dad is good at what he does..."

"Let's hope," Roman said, not feeling hopeful at all.

"Mornin' lads," Wil said, entering and stretching. Sandy hobbled in behind him.

"You look rough," Roman laughed.

"You have someone beat on you all night in his sleep and see how you like it," Sandy shot back. Wil smirked.

"I think you're being a big softie," he teased. "I am asleep. How can I possibly hurt you?"

"You were," Pips intervened, seeing Sandy get red in the face. "I saw it."

"Well, can't help it can I? Sorry, mate," Wil said, clapping Sandy's shoulder and sitting down.

"You gonna be fit for today?" Roman asked Sandy, who simply nodded.

"Is your sister really going to do this with us?" Wil asked Pips, concerned.

"I believe so. She's not one for backing down," Pips replied. Rai entered then looking all sorts of different emotions.

"You all right, bro?" Roman asked, looking at him.

"Just fine," Rai answered. The door opened just then, and they all turned to see Cliff standing there. Then he collapsed.

"Dad!" Pips shouted, rushing over. Sandy and Wil jumped to help. Pips rolled his father over, seeing the gash on his father's back as he did so.

"They...won't...back...down," Cliff managed to say. "It's...war..."

"Just stop talking, Dad," Pips urged. "Save your strength. Roman! Get my mother!"

"I'm here!" Alice cried, hurrying into view. She and Pips carried Cliff to their room.

"I need your sister," Alice said to him. "Hurry!" Pips fled. His sister lived up on top of their home in the same tree, but he still looked around wildly for the hawks first.

"Rose, Rose, Rose!" he shouted, pounding on her door. "Come on, come on, come on!" She flung it open, not waiting for his explanation. She went wordlessly on the fly to see what happened to her father. She knew he was crazy for going to speak with those damn birds, but who was she to undermine his logic?

"Sit tight," she ordered the gang. "Nobody moves until he's stable." They obeyed. Rai looked even more terrified than he had earlier.

"Is he going to die?" he asked. No one answered. They didn't have one.

"What's going on?" Crysta asked, coming down after being awoken by all the commotion. She went over to Pips and held him tightly.

"Dad's hurt," was all he could say. She hugged him tighter. Years ago, her father had been hurt too, and she remembered feeling helpless waiting to see if he would survive.

 _Hours later..._

Pips heard the sobbing. His heart felt clenched. Rose came down then, giving him a look. She was exhausted, all her efforts having gone into healing her father.

"Is he...?" Pips tried to ask. Crysta squeezed his hand hard.

"Unconscious, but alive," Rose replied. "Damn lucky to be. That was a deep one." She sat down with effort.

"Why is Mum crying?" he asked. He felt like his sister was lying to him.

"She's overwhelmed. She begged him not to go. She's tired. I don't know, brother, there are so many reasons she could be crying right now," Rose sighed.

"He shouldn't have gone," Roman chimed in.

"You're right," Rose agreed, surprising him. "He's crazy to think that would ever work. It's up to us, guys. We have to stop this."

"How?" Sandy asked her. "How do we even go about stopping them?" They all looked to Rose, who sat there defeated.

"I have no idea," she confessed. She felt like the biggest failure right now.

"We stick together, we take them down one by one, and we don't ever let ourselves give up hope," Damian said, coming in. He hugged Rose tightly, trying to steal away her feelings of doubt and hopelessness.

"Where's Grace?" she asked suddenly.

"Here, Mommy," Grace piped up from the corner.

"Stay with Gran and Crysta," Rose ordered. "You hear me?" Grace nodded. Rose turned to the others. "Gear up. Let's go." They heeded. Crysta followed Pips hesitantly, watching from his door as he strapped on his knives, his bow, and his arrows.

"You look scary," she said in an attempt to make him smile. He didn't. He went over to her and grasped her shoulders, resting his forehead against hers. Crysta felt herself getting teary, but she remained calm.

"I will be back," he promised. "I will."

"Okay," she whispered. He kissed her then, savoring her skin against his and the taste of her. He forced himself to stop and release her. He'd never leave if he didn't. He squeezed her hand one last time before turning and leaving her standing there unable to hold it in any longer. Wil, Sandy, Rai, Damian, Rose, and Roman all looked somber waiting for him. He tried to swallow down his fear as best as he could. It was now or never.

 _Hours later still..._

Roman was as calm as he ever would be. They had taken down three hawks so far. They were not large ones, like falcons, so it was easier to kill them. He knew they were probably far from finished with this war, but he felt confident they would be all right. They were all currently huddled in an abandoned tree.

"Well done you guys," Damian praised. "We are sure showing them aren't we?"

"Don't brag," Rose warned. "This is far from over." Pips was exhausted. By looking at the others, he knew they were too.

"Sandy, don't stand so close to the..." Wil started, but he voiced his concern too late. The talons came from nowhere. "SANDY!" he roared. They all jumped to action. The hawk flung Sandy hard, then made its way over to him menacingly. Sandy was winded and badly bruised. He had no energy left in him.

"Take this as a warning," the hawk hissed at Sandy. "Stop now and give in, or the ones you love most will be next. Now, you die." Then Roman was there and launched himself onto the bird's head, stabbing at its eyes. The hawk screamed and shrilled in pain. Rai and Wil attacked its legs while Damian and Rose pelted arrows to its chest. Pips dragged Sandy into a nearby burrow out of sight.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Sandy, can you hear me?" Sandy was dazed. He had seen his whole life flash before his eyes. "Sandy!"

"Yea!" he said finally. "I'm fine."

"What did it say to you?" Pips urged. Sandy reiterated what he had been told. Pips felt sick. The others came in covered in blood and new bruises from the hawk's flailing feet and wings. Pips told Rose the information. She also looked sick.

"Roman, Pips, go back home. Right now. We gotta warn the others. They need to go into hiding. Go!" Rose shouted when she saw them still standing there. They flew fast and hard.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked when they came crashing inside.

"Ma, you guys gotta get out of here," Pips cut her off. Alice tightened her jaw. She suspected it would come down to this.

"Help me get your father down beneath the roots," she commanded. "Roman, get the girls." They obliged.

"Come on," Roman said to Crysta upstairs. "We gotta go."

"Okay. Wait, where's Grace?" she asked. She had been right there she was sure of it. "Grace!"

"Grace!" Roman hollered. He felt nauseous. They ran shouting her name. Pips and Alice were back now, frantically searching with them. They heard Grace scream suddenly.

"Oh no, no, no!" Alice shrieked. Outside a hawk had Grace in its grip. Pips felt his heart drop, his head spin. Roman gave him a look, and Pips knew what to do.

"Let her go!" Alice screamed at the bird. "She's a child!"

"We spare no one," the hawk answered. It made to clench when a flash of green collided into its leg and stabbing it, making the bird release Grace with a squawking cry of surprise. It recovered quickly, lashing out and knocking Pips out of midair. Grace fled into Alice's arms, who shoved her inside without taking her eyes off her son.

"PIPS!" Alice and Crysta both screamed as he lay there unmoving. Roman knew that hawk would destroy Pips in seconds. He looked at Crysta's anguished face and made his decision. He'd do anything for her. He wished she knew how much he actually did care about her and how sorry he was for his actions. He was going to make it up to her now. Within seconds he was distracting the bird, hauling Pips out of the way and throwing him to safety. Those actions came at a cost, and he closed his eyes as the talons sank into him. He never made a sound. He led the bird away with what little energy he had left, making sure the girls had saved Pips before facing his attacker and looking death straight in the face.

"Roman!" Crysta cried, watching helplessly. "Roman, no!"

"Get inside!" Alice shrieked, yanking both Crysta and an unconscious Pips inside.

"But...!"

"He did it to save us don't let him die in vain!" Alice shouted at her. Crysta obeyed, helping Alice half carry half drag Pips to safety.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up," Alice chanted, smacking Pips' face. He had only been knocked out by the bird's blow.

"Ah! Ma! Stop it!" he yelped, holding his arms over his face to stop the blows.

"Thank Sol," Alice said, hugging him tightly. Crysta couldn't help but cry. She couldn't believe Roman had done that for them.

"Where's Roman?" Pips asked.

"He's..." Crysta choked. She covered her mouth with her hands and shook her head.

"Oh no," Pips said. "No. No, come on..."

"He's gone, love," Alice said. "Gave himself to save us." Pips looked at her in horror.

"Gran?" Grace asked, coming closer. "Did that man die?"

"Yes, sweet, he died."

"Do you think he knows how grateful I am?" Grace wondered. Alice started to cry then.

"Yes, love. He knows." She embraced her granddaughter and took her away to check on Cliff.

"I can't believe this. I won't believe it," Pips kept saying. Crysta clung to him hard.

"He's really gone. He's gone. He sacrificed himself. I just..." Crysta stopped.

"We can't let his death be in vain," Pips said roughly. "I have to find the others. You will be safe here. Don't leave." He left her standing there with her hands covering her face, weeping. He knew he couldn't dwell on it. It would only hinder his abilities to keep going. This war was going to end, and no one else was going to die on his watch.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm so happy to see people are still reading this story! I'd love to hear what you think (hint, hint, nudge, nudge)! A belated thank you to Saphira Winters for their review (I'm so glad you love it!). Anyhow, this chapter is gonna be mind blowing, or at least, I hope it will be. *Coughs* I'll stop talking now. Enjoy!**

* * *

He flew hard. He managed to avoid the hawks that seemed to be everywhere. This couldn't be happening. He was watching his beloved home become taken over by birds. Where did all the hatred come from? He crashed into the hiding spot of the group.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked immediately.

"Where's Roman?" Rai asked at the same time. Pips didn't know how to even start. In the end, he didn't have to. His face said it all.

"N-No!" Rai shouted. "NO!"

"I'm so sorry. He saved Gracie..." Pips didn't want to tell Rai that Roman died saving him. He didn't think it would help Rai any to know that.

"Gracie!" Rose shrieked.

"She's fine," Pips reassured her. "I promise." She clutched Damian's arm.

"What are we gonna do?" Sandy asked. They all looked to Rose. She swallowed hard.

"I really don't know. Without Roman..." she trailed off. Damian took over.

"I think we need rest. Rai isn't going to focus very well, and Sandy's still a bit battered. Pips, you look like you've gone through hell yourself. We'll head underground to rest. Then we'll get back to it."

"This is never going to end," Pips said. "There are so many of them. It's hopeless."

"What else do you suggest?" Damian asked. "I sure as hell don't feel like being lorded over by bloody birds."

"None of us do," Rose said, cutting Pips off before he could reply. "But I don't know what else to do." They all looked at each other.

"I think you have a point," Wil said. "Let's sleep on it for now. Maybe your dad will be awake by then." They trudged cautiously down to the tunnels. They had been created years ago during the first Battle, and they sure came in handy now. They did, however, make it a much longer trip to get anywhere, and that's if you didn't get lost. Pips almost preferred taking his chances with flight. Alice watched as they came tumbling into the space.

"You lot need rest," she said to them. She ushered Sandy and Wil to one room. Rose and Damian went to find Gracie. Rai stood there alone and desolate.

"I really am sorry," Pips said again. "You gonna be all right?"

"Yea," Rai said, his voice far away sounding. "I have to be." He made his way to the far end of the room and sat down, burying his face into his hands.

"Pips?" He turned at her voice. She looked terrible, like she'd been crying for hours. She ran into his arms, and he held her tightly.

"I still can't believe..." she started.

"Come on," Pips said, stopping her. "Over here."

"What?" she asked once they were out of earshot of Rai.

"I didn't tell him Roman saved me. I just said he saved Gracie. I don't think Rai will ever forgive me if he knows the truth," Pips explained.

"That's a big secret to carry forever," Crysta said.

"I know, but I'm willing to live with it. Technically, he did save her too."

"Justify it all you want, it's still hiding the truth," she told him. He had no response. He fell against the wall, sliding down until he was sitting, head in his hands. She sat beside him.

"What are you going to do? Are we to hide here forever?" she asked. She was frightened by this thought.

"I don't know. I need to talk to Dad. How is he?"

"Hasn't woken up yet," she said softly. "Your mother is upset."

"I bet," Pips murmured. "He's our rock. Without him..." He couldn't even finish the sentence.

"It'll be all right," Crysta soothed. "I know it." He just nodded. He wasn't even sure anymore.

 _Morning_

Cliff still hadn't woken up. Alice was distraught. Pips felt worse about the entire situation. He was sitting near the exit of the tunnel when Daisy showed up. He hadn't seen her since they broke up, and he was very surprised.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. "It's not safe!"

"Pfft," Daisy said, waving her hand. "Come on. We need to talk."

"Not out there," Pips said, horrified. "Are you crazy?!"

"You, me, outside now," she said calmly but firmly. He hesitated but followed her anyway. He scanned for hawks.

"They won't attack unless I say so," she said to him. He gaped at her, not having heard correctly.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me. Now, we need to reach an agreement. I know your family doesn't want to live underground forever, and I don't blame them, so here's what we're going to do..."

"Wait just a damn minute," Pips cut her off. "You've been telling these hawks to attack us? Why?"

"I think you know why," Daisy said quietly. "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"You're killing my family because I ended our relationship?" Pips asked, incredulous. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, but I am," Daisy confirmed. "And anyway, it's not your family I'm targeting, but they keep getting in the way. I'm sorry about your cousin. He didn't have to die like that."

"Daisy!" Pips shouted. "What happened to you?!"

"I got upset," she said rationally. "When I get upset, bad things happen. I'm not going to apologize for who I am."

"So you're trying to kill me," Pips said. "Because you're upset."

"No, no, no, not you," Daisy tutted. "Not everything is about you, you know."

"So it's Crysta then. You're trying to kill her," Pips clarified.

"You finally got one right!" she laughed. "Yes, I want her gone. Not because I want to get back with you. No, you've proven to be a gigantic asshole. No, I just want you to be miserable like I am. So, here's my proposition: Crysta leaves this place forever or Grace dies."

"WHAT?!" Pips exploded. "You can't do that!" He moved to go inside to get help.

"I can, and I will. Listen carefully," Daisy said, gripping his arm and stopping him. "Crysta leaves without knowing of our conversation or Grace dies. You never see her again or Grace dies. You so much as try to sneak off to see her, Grace dies. I see her come back here, Grace dies."

"I get it," Pips said angrily. "Why Grace?"

"Cos besides Crysta, you'd do anything for her," Daisy answered softly. "You've proven that, and she's what made you make up your mind. I saw you watching her with Crysta. Then you came and broke it off with me. It's all in your hands. This war stops when she leaves. I'll know of your decision." Daisy made to leave when he called after her.

"I really thought you were great," Pips said. "I truly did. I see now I was wrong."

"You only saw what you wanted to see," Daisy replied. "I knew you were thinking of someone else the entire time. You can't fool me. Remember that." Then she was gone. Pips stood there raking his hands across his face. He felt like his heart had been ripped out. This was the ultimatum he was given. It would destroy Crysta, that he knew. It was already destroying him.

"What's wrong?" As if she had heard him, there she was. He stood there looking at her feeling broken. "Pips?"

"You have to go," he said.

"What?" She was confused. "Why?"

"You just have to go back home. It's not safe for you here."

"Pips, what's going on?"

"Crysta, listen to me, you have to leave," he said with an urgency that scared her. She watched his face. He hoped she could somehow understand what he was saying without actually saying it.

"What about you?" she asked in a small voice.

"I can't come with you, and you can't come back here."

"So you're just going to stay here in danger forever? What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what's best for us," he said a little roughly. She was making this so hard.

"For us," Crysta echoed quietly. "I see." He clenched his fists. He saw her getting what he was saying, but not everything.

"I'm sorry," he said, not looking at her. She felt her throat tighten. So this was it?

"I'm never going to see you again am I?" she asked. He looked at her then. The answer was all over his face. "What did I do?"

"It's nothing to do with you. Please just trust me. I'm sorry, but that's all I can say."

"I thought you loved me," she whispered. He grabbed her then, holding her tightly.

"I do," he said fiercely. "Never forget that. Ever."

"But..."

"Promise me you'll never forget it," he said again, more intensely this time. She searched his face, seeing sadness and heartbreak written all over it. She could only imagine what hers looked like.

"I promise," she said finally. He kissed her one last time as softly and gently as he could, making her heart crack in two. He pulled away without another word and went to find Sandy and Wil. Walking away from her almost killed him.

"What's up?" Sandy asked when he approached them. Wil noticed immediately Pips was crushed. He wondered what happened.

"You guys gotta take her home," he said quietly so Rose wouldn't hear him. "You should all go. We'll be all right here."

"Are you crazy?" Sandy yelped. "You need us!"

"Shut up," Pips hissed. "Don't make a scene. Just take her and leave and do not come back here. Understand?"

"What's going on, Pips?" Wil asked.

"Just do this. For me, okay?" Pips said to him without answering. Wil studied him for a moment before nodding.

"Okay," he said.

"What? No!" Sandy argued. "Wil!"

"We're going. Come on. Get Rai," Wil ordered. He patted Pips on the arm as he passed. "I'm sorry for whatever it is that you had to do." Pips didn't respond. He went to go sit with his father instead.

 _Ferngully_

Crysta was barely holding it in when they arrived back home. Sandy left shaking his head at what had just happened. Rai ran to find Treena so she could comfort him about losing Roman. Wil hung back and attempted to help Crysta feel better.

"He just ended it. Just like that," she cried. "I don't understand."

"Look," Wil said, putting his arm around her. "I get the feeling he had to."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. It was just too sudden for him to make us all go like that. I think he was told to send us all away. I don't know what the consequences are, but obviously serious enough for him to do it. I'm sorry you lost the love of your life, but don't let it destroy you. Remember your time with him for what it was. Eventually, I'm sure you'll move on."

"I will never move on," Crysta said sharply, making Wil wince.

"You say that now, but I know you will. You have to. I'm here if you ever need to talk, okay?" he said. He gave her a final squeeze before walking away.

 _Daintree forest_

"Where the hell is everyone?" Damian demanded. "We have a war to fight!" Pips barely looked up at him. "Answer me!"

"I sent them home," he said. "We don't need them anymore."

"Like hell we don't! Are you that stupid?!"

"Knock it off," Rose cut in. "Can't you see he's upset? What happened?" she asked, kneeling down in front of him.

"They went home. That's all. Stop drilling me," Pips said angrily.

"Okay. Fine. Whatever. Damian, I guess it's just you and me," she said, heading to the exit.

"Whoa whoa! I'm not going out there with just you and I. That's suicide!" he argued. She stopped, hands on her hips.

"What else do you suggest then?"

"It's over! It's over!" Daisy called excitedly, rushing into the room. Pips felt hatred towards her then. She avoided his gaze.

"What do you mean, it's over?" Damian asked.

"The hawks left! They just gave up! It's a miracle," Daisy grinned.

"I don't believe that," Damian said, pushing past Rose and going outside. Sure enough, he saw all the hawks flying away without a backward glance. Rose saw it too when she joined him.

"This is too bizzare," she muttered. "First our help gets sent home then the war is over?"

"You see the connection too then?" Damian asked. She nodded.

"I don't know if my brother can tell us for sure," she said. "But I bet that Daisy has something to do with it."

"No way does she control birds," Damian scoffed. "I don't think so."

"It's too coincidental. She has to somehow. Let's just leave it at that for now," Rose insisted.

"Whatever," Damian shrugged. They went to tell the news when Cliff woke up. Alice was overjoyed. Pips was suspicious. Had Daisy made it so he would only wake up when the hawks left?

"We won?" Cliff asked. Seeing everyone's faces he assumed it was so. "Well, that's great news!"

"Sure," Pips said. "I'll be home later." He left everyone with surprised faces.

"He all right?" Cliff asked.

"He's fine," Daisy said dismissively, making Rose even more certain she had something to do with it. "I'll go see to make sure." She was off. Rose shared a look with Damian, who just nodded. He knew what to do.

 _Outside_

"Pips!" He turned. Daisy was standing there.

"What do you want?" he snarled. "I'm an asshole remember?"

"I just came to tell you that you made the right choice," she said simply. "That's all. Congratulations for taking me seriously." Pips took a step forward, grabbing her by the throat.

"What's stopping me from killing you right now?" he growled. She looked up and he did too. A single hawk was floating in the air high above.

"Grace dies too," she whispered. He squeezed a little tighter, making her choke before releasing her.

"Good choice again," she said. He whipped around.

"I don't have a choice!" he shouted. "You took that from me!"

"Like you took mine from me," she replied. "Now we're even." Pips walked away without another glance back. Daisy signaled to the hawk to fly off, which it did. She rather enjoyed inheriting her grandmother's ability to control the hawks. The last time they were used it was to kill Julian so her mother's friend Rosalyn could be free of him. They had failed, but in the end, he got what he deserved. Someone else had been angry enough to kill him. She skipped off delighted with herself. Controlling people was fun. She didn't notice Damian in the shadows. He had seen the entire thing. He knew for sure it was her, but he didn't hear the consequence as she was too quiet. That he would find out soon. He had to.

 _Ferngully_

"I just don't understand," Ash was saying. "How does a war end in two days? What's going on over there?"

"I don't know," Wil admitted. He looked over at Crysta, who was sitting there looking desolate.

"And what's the matter with you?" Ash asked, also noticing this.

"Nothing," she lied. She slipped past him on her way to her room.

"I thought she was mightily in love?" Ash questioned Wil, confused.

"I think that ended," Wil said truthfully.

"Oh. Well, I guess that's the reason for the long face," he mused.

"If you'll excuse me," Wil said. Ash just waved at him. He found Lily on her roost upstairs taking a break. Healing was hard work, even when you were only in training.

"You're back," she said, her face brightening. He smiled back at her.

"I said I would," he teased.

"I saw Crysta..."

"Yea. Can you keep an eye on her for a while? I am worried about her."

"I can do that."

"Thanks." He looked at her with admiration. She certainly was becoming an adult. She seemed wiser than her almost 13 years of age. Wil was younger than his friends by two years, making him 16 years old. He had a soft spot for Lily, and he hoped one day when she was older she would notice him. It seemed like everyone was just waiting around here.

 _Elsewhere_

"I just don't get it, Batty," Crysta said sadly. "I really thought he was the one. He said he loved me."

"Ah Crystabelle," Batty said. "Maybe some unforeseen circumstance is keeping him away."

"I don't know. You didn't see his face. He was serious. I'm not to ever go back to see him, and he said he can't follow me here."

"Hmmm," was all Batty could say. He didn't like getting involved with this love business.

"It just doesn't make any sense!" she cried. "Why is this happening?!" She threw a nut as hard as she could. It didn't make her feel any better.

"If he's made it clear that it's over," Batty said, "then I think it's over, love. You'd be best to put it out of your mind and let it go." Crysta said nothing. How do you just let someone go like that? It was impossible. She would never stop loving him, and she fully believed him when he said he wouldn't stop loving her either. Someday, something had to give.

* * *

 **Soooo, what did ya think? I hate Daisy right now too. Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Over 3 Years Later**

At 22 Pips felt like he had been living forever. Nothing seemed to change. Rose and Damian had drilled him a thousand times over the years about what happened to Crysta, but he refused to answer and kept far away from them. Daisy kept true to her word. Any time he thought about going to find her, there Daisy was, glancing up at the sky in her meaningful way. He refused to resent Gracie for any of this. She had no idea she was the reason her favorite friend had disappeared. Grace was freshly 12 now and beginning to pick up on adult's behavior, not that she wasn't in tune with them before.

"Uncle Pips?" she asked him now. Gone was her little girl voice. Pips realized he missed it.

"Yea?"

"Why are you so sad all the time?"

"Cos I lost her."

"Why did you lose her?"

"It had to be done."

"But why?"

"I can't tell you."

"I can keep secrets..."

"I know, but I still can't. I'm sorry."

"But..."

By then Pips was already gone. Off to mend what needed mending or keeping up with his sparring. Today, he couldn't keep her off his mind. It was no different than any other day, but today it seemed to hurt more.

"You should smile more," Daisy said, suddenly beside him.

"Or what? You'll kill Grace?" he asked dully. It was a big game to her now. It didn't stop her from taking what she wanted from him. She complained at times that he wasn't into it, and he'd just stare at her until she gave up and finished.

"No, no," Daisy laughed. "It would just suit you better than this mopey self you've created. Come on. I got over you didn't I? I'm fine!"

"Over me?" Pips scoffed. "You come and get your rocks off whenever you need it done. You call that over me?"

"Well," Daisy replied. "In a way. Come on. I'm not that bad am I?"

"When you threaten every day that you're going to kill my niece unless I do what you want, yes that makes you a terrible person."

"Well, I know when we're screwing, you're thinking about her, so that also makes you a terrible person," Daisy said smoothly. "How could you do that to her if you love her so much? How could you be with me in that way? You call me terrible when you're just as bad."

"Shut up!" he snarled. "Just shut up! I have no choice! You know that! Get away from me!" He moved away but she grabbed his elbow like a vice.

"You do have a choice. If Grace dies, then you're free. You just have to be able to live with that choice," she hissed.

"Then who will it be? My parents? My sister? Damian? You'll just keep going until I've got nothing left. No, I don't have a choice. You're a bitch and a liar, and I hate you." He yanked from her grip. She stood there smiling smugly to herself as he flew away. She really had won the war after all.

 _Ferngully_

"Crysta come ooooon!" Fern groaned. "Let's goooo!"

"I'm not going," Crysta replied without turning around. She was mending a broken plant.

"But there are BOYS there," Fern whined. "I want to go!"

"No! Stop nagging me," Crysta snapped. Her sister was being incredibly annoying. Ferngully was having it's annual summerfest, and she didn't feel very festive enough to attend. She was happy to just stay here working.

"Fine. I'll get first dibs then," Fern scoffed. She left her sister in peace. Crysta sighed heavily. She missed her old self. Why couldn't she get back to feeling that way? She tried to block the mental image of Pips in her mind. He was fading a little more each day. She was starting to give up hope that he would miraculously come back for her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Batty's voice reached her.

"I'm just lonely," she replied truthfully.

"Maybe it's time to get back on the horse?" Batty suggested. She wrinkled her nose. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"I don't think so," she said anyway.

"You'll be less lonely," Batty pointed out.

"Oh, you mean that. No, I just can't do it." It's not like her parents didn't try. They had given her space, but after two years, they started pushing other elves her way. She rejected every one of them. None could live up to Pips.

"You gotta do it someday, little bug," Batty said. "Before it's too late."

"It's already too late," she whispered as he flew off. She sat down to cry again. She did that a lot lately.

"Mummy?" Piper's voice broke into her thoughts. Crysta looked up. Lily was there too, looking apologetic.

"I know you needed some alone time, but she really missed you," Lily said. Piper sprinted into Crysta's arms and buried her face into Crysta's neck.

"You okay?" Lily asked. She knew that seeing Piper every day was a sharp reminder of what Crysta had lost. Lily had wanted to tell Pips, who she suspected was the father and was proven right, but Crysta was adamant that no one was to tell him.

"I'm fine," Crysta said. "And before you start again, no he can't know. He told me to never return. He doesn't want me. Or her." Her voice cracked.

"I wasn't even going to go there," Lily said. "I swear it." _But I'm pretty sure he'd want you and his daughter,_ she thought. Crysta accepted this answer. Piper was closing in on three. She had a lot of questions about where her father was. Crysta always answered that he was away for a long time and might never come home. Rarely did she indulge her daughter with stories of him. It only upset them both.

"I'm going to the festivities," Lily said. "Wil is going to meet me there. You coming?" Wilkea had made his move over a month ago when she turned 16, and to his delight, Lily was just as interested. Only Fern was oblivious to Sandy's attentions. They both figured she knew but just didn't want to settle right now. She was wild for 18, but Sandy was patient. She had to give him that.

"Mummy, I want to celebrate," Piper said wistfully.

"Then go with your Aunt," Crysta said. "I'm too tired." Piper bounced away to Lily, who gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'll see you later."

"See you." Crysta kept working until dusk. She was in her thoughts when the crashing interrupted her. Frightened, she hid inside a tree. Then she saw what was making the noise, and for a second she felt a tiny bit of joy. She flew out and performed her spell.

"Zak!" she cried.

 _Daintree forest_

Rose had had enough. She disliked Daisy and even more so now that she was hanging off her brother again. She had no idea what she had on Pips, but she was getting sick of it. This was going to end right now. She signaled to Damian, who nodded. They came up on each side of her.

"Hello there," Daisy said. "What can I do for y-" That was as far as she got before Damian put the choke hold on her.

"Enough with the bullshit," he snarled. "What are you doing to him? Spit it out!" Rose watched the skies. She saw no hawks.

"I'm not doing anything. It's his choice," she spluttered. "Unhand me!"

"Not until you tell me what you've done to him," Damian growled. He squeezed tighter.

"Honey," Rose said, seeing a shadow overhead.

"Tell your hawk to back off," Damian threatened.

"I don't need to. He knows what to do if I die among other things," Daisy said, smiling despite being strangled.

"And what's that?" Rose cut in. "Huh? Who have you threatened?"

"I'll...never...tell..." Daisy choked out.

"Relax your grip," Rose commanded. Damian did so reluctantly. Daisy breathed in fresh air, feeling her head go light.

"We can take down one bird," Damian said.

"They are all going to attack if you kill me," Daisy said sweetly. "They're under my command."

"She's lying," Rose said immediately. "She's bluffing."

"You'd really risk it?" Daisy asked her. "Really?" Rose hesitated. There was something about this girl she couldn't figure out. It almost scared her how calm Daisy was right now.

"Come on," Rose said to Damian. He looked at her, surprised.

"You sure?"

"Another day," Rose replied. "This isn't over." Daisy just smiled widely at them. She knew she had them beat. As long as the hawks listened to her, she was in control.

 _Later_

"Pips," Rose said, approaching him. "We need to talk."

"No, I told you. There's nothing to tell," he said adamantly.

"I know she has something on you. She won't say, but she basically admitted it today. I need to know what. If you tell me, we can do this together."

"I can't tell you."

"Arrgh! Pips! Come on!"

"No."

"Who did she threaten?"

"No one."

"Liar. Was it Crysta?"

"No."

"Mum and Dad?"

"No! Drop it!" Rose was not about to drop it. She was getting warmer she knew it. Suddenly, Grace walked in, and she watched as Pips' eyes flicked towards her daughter briefly before coming back to hers.

"All right," Rose said. She finally got it. "All right. I'll drop it. You're being an asshole though."

"So I've been told," Pips replied wearily. He watched her stalk off. He knew damn well she figured it out. He just needed to find a way to talk to her about it.

 _Ferngully_

"How are you?" Zak asked, excited. "It's been too long!"

"Six years is a long time," Crysta admitted. "Why are you here?"

"I just needed to come back and see it all again. I missed this. All of this. You," Zak said softly. "You didn't answer my question. How are you?"

"I'm...fine. Tired but fine," she said.

"You don't look fine," he told her, observing her. She flushed a little.

"Being tired makes you look like this," she smiled. "What else can I say?"

"All right then," Zak laughed. "So? What's new?" Crysta froze. He was going to find out about Piper. It was inevitable. Then he'd know her sad sob story, and she wasn't sure she wanted him to know it just yet.

"I don't really want to talk about me right now," she said. "Let's talk about you."

"Well, I'm making great headway on the whole save the rainforest campaign I've created. It's getting people's attention. My focus has been mainly that so nothing really new or exciting with me."

"I see."

"So, uh, how's Roman? I'm assuming you two are still together. Right?" Zak looked at her curiously.

"He's dead," she said flatly.

"Oh. Oh wow. I'm so sorry," he stammered. "Are you okay?"

"He was cheating on me with another woman and then tried to strangle me, so yes, I'm quite okay," Crysta reassured him.

"What a jerk," Zak commented. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," she laughed. "I'm fine now."

"So you're...well...alone now then?" he asked, feeling cautious.

"For now, yes. I'm okay with that," she answered, shattering his hopes that she had harbored feelings of love for him since he left.

"Nothing wrong with that," he nodded.

"I guess you'll be needing a place to stay," Crysta said. She felt unsure if she should bring him to her home. He'd find out about Piper very quickly then. Maybe he should know. It would test him in a way.

"If that's okay with you," he shrugged. "I don't want to impose."

"No it's fine. Come on." She walked home with him. She never could understand how humans got by without wings. Walking was tedious.

"Whoa, what's going on over there?" Zak asked, gesturing to the lights and crowds.

"Oh. That," Crysta said. "Summer festival."

"Really? And you're not there? Isn't it...I don't know...fun?"

"I'm not into much fun right now," she replied. He looked at her seriously.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes! I'm tired. I don't have time for frivolous activities. I'm the mage now remember?"

"Ah. Yes I suppose so. It's just..." Zak trailed off.

"What?"

"You should always have time for fun."

"I used to. I don't anymore. It's pointless. Someone always gets hurt. Can you just leave it alone?" she finished. He just nodded. He wondered what had happened to her to make her so bitter.

"MUMMY!" Crysta swore inside her head. She wasn't ready yet. Zak was looking around wildly for the mother the child was calling for. His eyes went very large when Piper jumped into Crysta's arms and clung to her.

"I thought you weren't coming?" she asked Crysta.

"I wasn't. I'm escorting my friend to our house. He's come to visit. His name is Zak."

"The human!" Piper screeched. She knew all about the Human from Batty.

"That's right. I'm a human," Zak laughed. Piper scrambled down and went over to him.

"He doesn't look very different," she pointed out. "He's like Uncle Wil."

"No wings," Crysta clarified when Zak gave her a puzzled look.

"I'm not so different, no," Zak agreed. "How old are you?"

"Almost three," Piper said gleefully. "That's this much." She held out two and a half of her fingers. Zak fell very much for this little girl. He was shocked that Crysta was her mother and didn't tell him, but it didn't really matter. Life happened. He had had his share of girlfriends and scares.

"That's big," Zak said solemnly.

"Yup. Mommy, can I stay late? Auntie Lily said she'd bring me home."

"That's fine. Just not too late. Ok?" Crysta said with a warning tone. Piper bobbed her head in understanding and bolted off.

"So," Zak said.

"So."

"When I asked what's new...a daughter didn't come to mind?"

"I wasn't sure how you'd react to that."

"And why does that matter?" Zak asked.

"I-I'm not sure. It was stupid. Of course I have a daughter. She's a big part of my life."

"Who's her father?"

"He...he's not around," Crysta said vaguely. Zak nodded, thinking it was Roman. She let him. No need to try to explain a lost love that still existed in her heart and was very much alive. As far as she knew. He could be dead too by now.

"Well, that was a surprise, but I really like her," Zak grinned. "She's a lot like you."

 _Much more like her father,_ Crysta thought to herself. She had his eyes, so every time she looked at her, she was reminded of him.

"Let's go," she said, changing the subject. For the first time she realized she had gone almost twenty minutes without thinking about Pips. Could it be a start? Was she beginning to finally let go? She figured only time would tell.

 _Daintree forest_

Rose waited until it was dark before approaching Pips again. She held her finger to her lips when she cornered him in his room. She grabbed his arm, and they were gone in an instant. They collapsed in a heap on the side of a cliff by the sea.

"Where are we?" he asked. "She'll find out."

"No she won't. She's not that good. Pips, what the hell is going on?" Rose demanded. He looked around to see if Daisy had somehow tagged along, but after not seeing her he decided it was safe. He told his sister the whole tale. He felt drained when he was done.

"What a bitch," Rose said after. "Honestly. I want to kill her."

"So have I. Multiple times," Pips added. "She's untouchable with those hawks at her beck and call."

"We've got to find someone else who can control them. I think I know who," Rose mused.

"Who?"

"Rosalyn. We've got to find her."

"She's been missing for over twenty years, Rose. She's probably dead."

"Or not. You don't know. Anyhow, we've got to get this sorted out so you can get back to your life."

"What life? Crysta has probably moved on by now. She knew it was over. Why wait?"

"You waited didn't you? If she truly loves you, she'll hang on a bit more. I promise, this will end. I'll make sure Grace is far, far away with Mum and Dad. Daisy will have just us to deal with."

"I can't lose you guys," Pips argued. "You all go, and I'll deal with her."

"No. Not with her army of birds. You'd last two seconds."

"I don't think it's me she wants dead," Pips said thoughtfully. "She's enjoying tormenting me too much."

"Well, it's going to stop. I'd spear her myself if I didn't have stupid birds to look out for. Just hang in there, brother, and we'll get you out of this mess. I'm sorry you've spent this long in silence. I wish I'd done this sooner," Rose lamented.

"It's fine. You know now. I just hope I'm not too late," he added. Rose knew what he was referring to. She hoped for his sake it wasn't too late either. They warped back home to his bedroom. Rose almost had a heart attack when Daisy was downstairs at her return.

"Have a good chat?" she asked sweetly.

"About what? Your lying ass? No. He doesn't say a damn word, but I'll get it out of him one day," Rose threatened. "I promise you that."

"Hmm," was all Daisy said back. Rose felt a tiny bit of fear that Daisy did indeed know where they had gone and what they had discussed. It seemed impossible, but people were surprising her these days. She just truly hoped it wasn't true.


	20. Chapter 20

**I really thought I'd get a reaction from you guys after finding out about Piper lol**

* * *

"Mummy? Wake up. Mummy!" Crysta opened her eyes to her daughter's attempts at whispering.

"What is it?"

"Batty said the human likes you. Is that true? Is he my daddy?"

"Piper! No," Crysta said, sitting up. "Zak is not your father. Goodness where would you get that idea?"

"Batty..."

Oh that bat was going to get a talking to.

"It's not true. I promise. You don't look anything like him either. Stop listening to Batty's babbling," Crysta said sternly. Piper hung her head. She loved Batty.

"Okay," she replied sadly. Crysta felt a little bad for being so harsh. It was natural for a daughter to wonder who her father was. She wished she could show her. She really did. She crawled out of bed to follow her daughter downstairs. Zak was already there making everyone laugh. She half hid to watch for a moment. At least her family liked him. They had liked Pips too though, she remembered. She shook her head. This wasn't the time to think about him.

"Oh good," Mother said. "You're awake. What are your plans for the day?"

"Just more work. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking you could just take the day and enjoy it. No harm in having a break," Mother added. She gave a slight sideways glance towards Zak, hinting at her meaning.

"I suppose," Crysta said.

"I'll watch Piper," Fern offered. She was secretly teaching her niece to be a warrior. She figured she should have something in common with her father.

"So it's settled," Mother announced. "Have a great time you two." Zak looked over at Crysta, who looked like she'd rather have a crack at another hawk than spend a day with him.

"Batty," Crysta said when she saw him. "You can transport Zak since you've put ideas into my daughter's head."

"Crapweasel," Batty said. "It wasn't intentional."

"I don't care. This is your punishment," Crysta said, crossing her arms. Batty's ears drooped, but he did as he was told. It was going to be a long day.

 _Daintree forest_

"Geez," Damian said as Grace's arrow split his right down the middle. "You're better than your uncle."

"Shut up," Pips growled. He was proud though. It had been mutually decided that Grace learn to fight. She would be better off.

"This is easy," Grace said. "How come you guys always complained about it?"

"I never complained. Did you complain?" Damian asked Pips.

"Not that I recall. I think it's all in your head," Pips teased Gracie.

"There was definitely complaining," Grace said. "I strictly remember. Oh, wait, that's cos my Dad whupped your butt!"

"Ooouucchh!" Damian roared with laughter. Pips just shook his head.

"Thanks, Grace," he simply said. He shot off another arrow, removing hers from the mark. He looked at her pointedly.

"All right, all right," she said. "I'll stop making you feel bad."

"Thank you."

They practiced in silence. Grace had a feeling there was a reason she was here doing this, but she didn't ask. Somehow she knew it was to remain quiet.

"Great job today," Daisy said after. Pips hadn't realized she was watching. "Funny, I didn't realize Grace was becoming a warrior now."

"What did you expect?" Damian said before Pips could reply. "Her whole family is warriors. She's gonna be a great one."

"Why so late starting?" Daisy asked.

"Cos she wasn't interested until now," Damian said. "And guess what? She's a natural. One hell of a shot. Wouldn't miss a shot ever." Daisy looked at him intently, and he glared back. She flicked her gaze to Pips, who only stared back. Let her guess. He didn't care.

"She better be ready then," Daisy said softly, only for Pips to hear. He gave nothing away in his expression. Daisy left him standing there uneasy. He felt she was going to be true to her word. It was time to warn Rose.

 _Ferngully...three days later_

Crysta had to admit, she was enjoying Zak's company. He made her laugh, and he loved Piper. She was becoming more open to the idea of possibly caring for another man. Pips was slowly becoming a distant memory, but she knew he'd never disappear altogether because of Piper. When Zak finally kissed her, she didn't pull away or feel afraid. It felt right and normal. Maybe her mother had been right after all. She was now out healing and thinking about Zak when she heard an all too familiar sound behind her. She turned, holding her breath. Then she saw who it was.

"Grace?"

 _Daintree forest_

Rose knew sending her daughter to Ferngully was the safest thing to do. Daisy was on to them, and it wouldn't be long before either she or the hawks would go after Grace. Pips was against the idea, but in the end, reason won. Alice and Cliff were let in on what was going on, and Alice was furious.

"That little witch!" she had cried.

"It's okay, Mum, you can call her a bitch. We all agree about this," Rose said. Alice went red in the face that was how angry she was.

"Can Daisy warp?" Cliff asked.

"I don't think so," Pips said. "I've never seen her do it."

"Maybe you should go be with her just in case."

"No. Absolutely not," Pips balked.

"Why not? Here's your chance to fix right the wrong. Why avoid it?" Cliff asked.

"I just...she's probably so angry at me or worse, with someone else by now. Why stir it all up?" Pips added.

"Because you love her. Just go try," Alice encouraged him. "You'll regret it if you don't."

"We've got things under control here," Damian promised. "I've got a possible lead on Rosalyn."

"I-I hate to leave you all," Pips said. "She means what she says..."

"She doesn't scare me," Cliff said. "And it's not like we don't have places to hide from birds. Go, son. Get your girl back."

 _Ferngully_

"Grace?" Crysta said again, approaching the girl who was sprawled on the ground.

"A little heads up that this makes you sick would have been nice," Grace said more to herself than anyone. She looked up finally. "Crysta?"

"You remember me," Crysta said, awed.

"Of course! How could I? I loved you," Grace said. "Why did you go away?"

"I...it's a long story," Crysta said.

"It's cos my uncle sent you away wasn't it? You shouldn't have listened. He misses you so much," Grace added. This was almost too much for Crysta. Just when she had almost let him go, there he was.

"Is he...is he coming here too?" Crysta dared to ask.

"I don't know. I don't think so, but someone really should. Apparently I'm in great danger," Grace said thoughtfully. "Yea, where the heck is my protector?" Crysta stood there feeling a lot of mixed emotions.

"Hey," Zak said, coming around the tree. "There you are. Oh, hi there."

"Who are you?" Grace demanded.

"I'm Zak. Who are you?"

"Grace. Pleasure," she said, giving a small bow. Crysta laughed. She forgot how unique Grace was. She wondered if she still played dead with her family.

"Where did she come from?" Zak asked. He was clearly confused.

"Well..."

"I'm from Daintree Rainforest. I'm here to be protected. Does nobody know about me?" Grace asked, pouting.

"He's not from here, so he doesn't know about you yet," Crysta said. "Grace is a daughter of a friend of mine."

"Ummm excuse me?" Grace interrupted. Crysta closed her eyes, dreading what was going to come out of her mouth next. It never came. There was a second noise and the person she believed she would never see again was standing in front of her and taking the words right out of Grace's mouth.

"Hi," Pips said. With that, Crysta fainted.

 _Later_

"Crysta love?" Mother was saying. "You awake?" It was like emerging from a heavy fog. She sat up quickly.

"Easy now. Don't rush it. You had a little tumble," Mother said. Crysta looked around her. "They're outside," Mother added.

"What is he doing here?" Crysta asked. "Where's Piper? Oh no..."

"Piper's with Fern. Relax. We'll keep her away for now. As for Pips, it seems someone is trying to harm Grace, so they've come here to stay safe."

"Oh." He was here. He was _here!_ After all this time. What on Earth was she going to do?

"Zak's chatting him up right now. I think Pips was surprised to see him," Mother went on.

"He would be. Oh Mother. What am I going to DO?" Crysta asked, afraid suddenly.

"Just be yourself. Like you said, it's been a long time. Don't expect anything and don't throw anything away just because he's come back." Crysta understood her mother's meaning very clearly.

"Okay."

"I'll be out there with them. You need space just say the word."

"Okay." Then her mother was gone. Her heart was pounding so very hard. How was she going to face him? She slipped out of her bed slowly and made her way downstairs. There they were. It wasn't a dream.

"Are you all right?" Zak asked, coming towards her and giving her a small kiss. She caught a glimpse of Pips, and his face looked fallen. She didn't know what to think. She didn't want to care.

"I'm fine," she waved him off. He looked a little hurt at her dismissal. She moved to go outside, not wanting to be confronted by Pips. He followed her anyway.

"Let them go," Mother said to Zak when he made to follow. "They need to talk."

"Who is he?"

"An old friend."

"Oh." He was thinking. "Piper's dad?"

"Yes," Mother confirmed. "Although he has no idea, so please don't say anything until she does."

"Got it." He remembered Pips now. The guy came to help out with Hexxus. He wondered why Crysta didn't tell him anything about it.

 _Outside_

"Crys," Pips called, making her turn. He stopped in front of her. He was at a loss for words. Yes, seeing Zak kiss her was a shock. He knew that was a possibility though. He didn't expect it to hurt so much.

"Why are you here?" Crysta asked. "Why now?"

"Grace said she told you," Pips replied.

"Not everything apparently. Why did you banish me? Why did you do that to me? To us? I was devastated!"

"So was I!" he cried. "You have no idea."

"You never told me, so no, I don't have a clue. Look, I've moved on, so you need to just go back where you came from," Crysta said hotly.

"I can't," Pips said.

"All right. I'll bite. Why not?"

"Because Daisy is trying to kill Grace," Pips said.

"Daisy?!" Crysta exclaimed. She saw his face. "You're serious?"

"Yes. She has this way of controlling the hawks. She tried to kill you before, I have realized it. She started the war with us and all because I dumped her for you. She said she'd kill Grace if I told you why you had to leave or if I went to see you or if you ever came back." He searched her face as he told her this. She looked indifferent.

"Three years?" was all she asked.

"She had a lot of power. Rose finally figured it out, so now they're finishing it. They sent us here. Look, I know you've moved on. I just want to say I'm sorry. I really am sorry. Crys," his voice faltered. "I still love you. I told you I'd never stop."

"I had to stop," Crysta cut him off. "I had to because it was killing me. I had no idea why the person who was supposed to love me forever sent me away, and I blamed myself for a long time."

"I get it," he said softly. "I'll stay out of your way. I promise." He turned to go, making Crysta feel bad. She didn't stop him though. She fled. She could feel herself being drawn back to him again, and she knew it wouldn't end well if she did. Then there was the matter of Piper. Should she tell him? Should she just hide his daughter from him until he was gone? She had no idea what to do. It was all so confusing. She sat down, put her head in her hands, and sobbed.

* * *

 **Please leave a reviiiiieeeeewwwww!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy reading it. I guess silence is better than flames. Happy Sunday!**

* * *

"Are you sure she's here?" Rose asked Damian. They were looking around a rather abandoned looking area.

"I think so. She has to be," Damian replied. He started calling her name. His voice echoed over the hills.

"I don't think she is," Rose said flatly. "Or if she is, she doesn't like you."

"What do you suggest then? Start shouting out 'Rosalyn, we need you!'" Damian snorted. "I don't know what else to do."

"You could try, 'Rosalyn, please help us,'" a voice said.

"Aauugh!" Rose shrieked, her and Damian both jumping out of their skins. A dark haired woman was standing there behind them, hands folded in front of her.

"Scare that easily huh?" Rosalyn asked.

"We just weren't expecting you to really be here," Rose said, recovering her composure.

"You came looking. Obviously you expected something," Rosalyn shrugged. "What do you want?"

"We know you can control hawks," Damian said, finding his voice finally. "We need your help to stop this lunatic of a girl from killing us all."

"She's drunk with power," Rose continued. "She uses it as a threat against us every single day. It has to stop."

"I agree," Rosalyn said.

"So you'll help us?"

"I didn't say that. What makes you think I can control birds?"

"Daisy said you did in the last battle to try to kill my uncle..." Rose faltered.

"Not I," Rosalyn said. "My friend's mother did."

"Daisy's grandmother..." Rose finished for her. "Shit. That's right."

"How did you find that out?" Rosalyn wanted to know.

"Daisy couldn't help brag about it to Pips, my brother," Rose added.

"I know who you are. An Aunt doesn't forget her niece and nephew."

"We found your sons," Damian cut in.

"You what?" Rosalyn asked sharply.

"Roman and Rai," Rose said.

"How? Where?"

"They were adopted in Ferngully. They found their way to us a few years ago..."

"I need to see them. Are they still here?"

"No. Rosalyn you must know..."

"Do they look like him? Of course they would. It's been so long..." Rosalyn trailed off.

"Roman's dead," Rose finally spit out. Rosalyn froze. She looked at them both hard. Rose noticed a flicker of something in Rosalyn's eyes, something she couldn't interpret.

"What do you mean?"

"He died saving my daughter and brother from a hawk, one that Daisy was controlling. I'm so sorry," Rose finished. Rosalyn said nothing as she started pacing. She began muttering to herself. She stopped suddenly.

"This girl. She know you're out looking for me?" Rosalyn asked.

"No. She thinks we went into hiding, which most of us did," Rose admitted.

"I can help you, if you agree to let me see Rai. Can you promise that?"

"Yes. Absolutely. We are very grateful for your help. How can you help us? You said you can't control birds," Rose said, confused.

"Oh, I can. I knew I always could I just never did. It's a strange thing to be able to do. The last time I had no desire to even try. Even though I hated Julian, I still loved him. I just couldn't live with him anymore cos eventually he was going to kill me in one of his fits. Are my boys like that?"

"No," Rose lied. Damian raised his eyebrows at her. "They were good. Rai especially."

"I hope so. Terrible way to live, angry like that all the time," Rosalyn shook her head sadly. She was putting on the act. She knew Rose was lying.

"So you'll come help?" Damian asked, bringing them back on topic.

"Yes. Show me the way," Rosalyn gestured. They led her to where the others were hiding. It was time to start ending this war.

 _Ferngully_

The next couple of days went by slowly. Crysta did her best to keep Piper out of Pips' view, which was easy since he and Grace went to occupy an abandoned tree. Zak tagged along with her still while she worked, and she sensed that Pips was out there somewhere watching her, but he never showed himself. Maybe she was just delusional. She continued to allow Zak to be affectionate and physical with her. She was listening to her mother, she reasoned. Why ruin a potentially good thing with something from the past? It was up until one evening that she kept thinking this. Zak made it clear he wanted more, and she was unsure of this. Eventually, she came around to the idea. She sent Piper to be with Lily, and she met Zak somewhere private. Things were moving along when suddenly she just couldn't make herself be okay with what was happening.

"Zak?"

"Yea?" He looked up from what he was doing.

"I can't do this."

"W-what do you mean?" he asked, nervous.

"I mean we need to stop. This. I can't do it," she said, rolling out from under him.

"Is it me?" he wanted to know.

"I think it's me," she replied truthfully. "I just can't do this yet."

"Okay," he said slowly. He sat there thinking for a while. "Is it because of...you know."

"No! No," she said quickly. "Not him. I just can't get into it. I'm not ready."

"All right," he replied, holding his hands up. "I believe you." He really didn't. He had noticed she wasn't quite herself since Pips had returned.

"I think we should take a break for a bit," Crysta said. She looked at him sadly. "Just for a little bit until I can figure myself out. I don't want to hurt you."

"I see. Well, whatever you need," Zak said, looking down at his hands as though they were something foreign.

"I'm glad you understand," Crysta said. She left him then. She wondered if he was right and if the reason she stopped was because of Pips. She ran into Wil on his way home. He waved her down.

"Hey," he said. "Haven't seen you in a while. Everything okay?" He noticed her sad expression.

"I just told Zak we needed to break for a bit," she said. "I don't think he took it well."

"If he truly cares, then he'll understand that you need this time. He'll wait," Wil reassured her. He himself did not really care for Zak. The guy was a bit pompous in some ways. Wil preferred Pips, but he didn't tell Crysta that nor the fact he was spending a lot of time with him.

"I hope you're right. I feel like I'm messing everything up," Crysta sighed.

"You're not. Just take your time. Maybe talk to him," Wil said.

"I know you're not referring to Zak," Crysta said. He gave a half smile.

"You might not regret it," was all he said in return. Then he said goodbye and headed on his way. She wondered what to do.

 _Elsewhere_

"So you're just gonna let her be with this Zak guy?" Grace asked. They were sitting by a pond together.

"What else can I do?" Pips asked. He felt funny getting advice from his 12 year old niece, but he had to admit she was pretty smart about these kinds of things.

"I don't know. Tell her you're crazy about her? That you can't sleep at night for thinking about her? That you miss her?"

"I already told her most of that," Pips replied. "She didn't bite."

"Well of course not!" Grace spluttered. "Uncle, you left her to rot! I can see why she'd be scared. You have to be persistent!"

"I know, I know. I just don't want to ruin her happiness. If she's happy with him, then so be it. Who am I to wreck that for her?"

"You're nuts," Grace said, shaking her head.

"Get used to it," Pips laughed.

"I'm gonna go find Fern and have some fun," Grace said suddenly. "No offense to you."

"None taken. I know I'm boring," he teased. She gave a smirk back before flying off. He sat there alone until a small little girl popped out of the brush.

"Hi," she said to him.

"Hello." He couldn't help but smile at her cuteness. It reminded him of Grace when she was that age.

"What're you doing?" she asked.

"Just sitting here. What are you doing?"

"Exploring," she said like it was the most logical thing in the world to be doing.

"Does your mother know where you are?"

"No. She's working. Auntie is watching me."

"Ah." He wondered how much of a panic this Aunt was in right now trying to find her. The girl came closer to him, sitting a ways down from him.

"Do you know my daddy?" she asked. "Mummy gets sad when I ask about him. She says he's away."

"I'm afraid I don't," he replied. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know he'll come back. I just know it. He has to. He wouldn't just leave me and Mummy here alone," the girl went on seriously.

"What's your name?" Pips asked her, curious now.

"Piper," she said proudly. She cocked her head at him, as if she was trying to figure him out.

"That's a pretty name," he said. It was very similar to his name. He peered at her. Close up she had very familiar features. Her black hair was wild and unkempt, and her eyes...

"I'm almost three," she said seriously. Pips felt his heart start to pound slowly and viciously. Piper flashed him a big grin. His breathing became fast and shallow.

"What's your name?" Piper prompted.

"Pips."

"That's like my name!"

 _It sure is_ , he thought. It was like his vision was narrowing and everything was slow motion. He gripped the log he was sitting on so he wouldn't fall off.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked, noticing he looked unwell.

"Piper!" Fern called, crashing into view. "Don't do that! Ever!" She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Pips. "Oh, shit."

"You swore! You swore!" Piper sang. "I'm telling Mummy!"

"Don't do that, please," Fern said. "Or I'll tell her you ran off again."

"'Kay I won't," Piper promised. She skipped off. Fern paused, watching Pips as he stared after Piper. He looked up at her then, the question burning in his eyes, and Fern couldn't offer him any explanation. She simply slipped away without a word. He sat there in a trance for a moment before getting up to follow them. His gut told him it was true, but he needed to know for sure.

 _In the forest_

"Crysta, I'm so, so sorry," Fern said as soon as she arrived with Piper.

"For what?" Crysta asked, confused. She turned from her work.

"He...he saw her."

"He what?!"

"He saw her! She...well...took off on me..."

"Auntie Fern!" Piper cried, indignant.

"She took off?!"

"Shush, Piper. She's a kid, Crysta. What do you expect? She took off and found him and was chatting up a storm, and he was looking at her with this face, and I-I think he knows," Fern finished. Crysta blanched.

"He couldn't have. He's never seen her. How would he know?"

"Gee, I don't know cos she looks a hell of a lot like you with his eyes? It doesn't take a genius to figure it out," Fern snarked.

"Mummy, why are you upset?" Piper asked, looking back and forth between them.

"Just go play, okay? I'll talk to you in a minute," Crysta ordered. Piper obeyed.

"He's gonna find out. I'm amazed it took this long," Fern added.

"Because you took your eyes off of her!"

"So this is my fault?"

"Arrgh! It's nobody's fault! I just can't believe this is happening! Where is he now?"

"I don't know."

"Okay. Okay, okay, okay," Crysta kept saying. "I can fix this. We could say she's Lily's daughter."

"Pfft, yea okay cos he'll believe that one. I'm sorry, Cryssy, but you're gonna have to tell him," Fern said apologetically.

"Just...just take her and go home, okay? I'll figure this out," Crysta said. Fern went to go get Piper.

"Crys?"

"Oh!" she cried, spinning around and seeing him standing there. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry," Pips said, approaching her slowly. They stood there staring at each other.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just kind of...found you," he said slowly. "Crys, I have a question..."

"Okay I got her. See? I'm not that irresponsi-oh," Fern stopped mid sentence. Piper let go of her hand and ran to Crysta.

 _No, no, no_ , Crysta thought to herself.

"Mummy?"

 _Shit._

Pips' head snapped up to look at her with a look she couldn't even describe.

"What, Piper?" Crysta asked, breaking her gaze with him and kneeling in front of her.

"He looks sad," Piper whispered into her ear. "I think we should cheer him up."

"Okay," Crysta said back. "But I need you to go home with Auntie Fern okay? We'll talk later."

"Ok. Bye. Love you," Piper said, giving her a kiss and then running off to Fern. Fern gave Crysta a look that tried to say she was sorry. Crysta stood up slowly, dreading looking at him.

"She looks just like you," he said, his voice thick.

"She does," Crysta responded. She felt her heart rate going nuts. Was he going to shout at her?

"Except her eyes," he went on, clearing his throat and getting a grip on himself. "They look like...mine." He looked at her, trying to confirm this.

"They are," she said quietly. He didn't respond. He bit his fist and turned away from her. She felt terrible that he was finding out this way, but what did she expect? She knew it was bound to happen. This just wasn't how she imagined it.

"Pips, I'm sorry," she started.

"For what?" he said, spinning around. "Not telling me?"

"You sent me away!" she shouted. "You told me to never come back! What was I supposed to do?!"

"I know!" he shouted back. "I know what I said! I'm not mad at you!"

"Then why are you yelling at me?" she asked.

"I'm angry at Daisy. She effectively ruined my life by forcing you out of it, and now I find out I have a child and missed all this time with her? I want to kill her!" he raged. He started chucking sticks as hard as he could. "Effing. Lying. BITCH!"

"We can't change it," Crysta said, grabbing his hands before he hurt himself. "It's done."

"You don't get it," Pips said, pulling away from her. "You were here devastated, yes, but I was there with her taunting me every day about what I was missing, that I was a horrible person. She'd just love this even more."

"She doesn't need to know," Crysta said.

"But she will. She knows everything! I don't know how she does it, but she just...knows!" he exploded. He ran his hands through his hair roughly. Crysta stood there watching him fume.

"You're here now," she said softly. He looked over at her.

"What does that mean?"

"You're here now. Spend time with her now. Get to know her now. It's not too late," Crysta said.

"And what do I tell her when she asks where I've been?" he demanded. "It clearly bothers her as she talked to me about her missing daddy. Ohhh shit!" he shouted, realizing. "I'm the terrible missing father!"

"Pips! Calm down!" Crysta yelled at him, grabbing his shoulders finally and shaking him. "She loves you, okay? She just thinks you've been away for a while. I never said you abandoned us. I would never have told her that."

"I'm still a bad father," he cut her off.

"Why?"

"Cos I wasn't here," he replied. "Crys, I wasn't here."

"If you had known, would it have made things better or worse?" she asked. "We both know it would have been worse." She forced him to look at her. He was still breathing hard from his raging, but he nodded. She went to release him when he grabbed her into an embrace. He'd wanted to hold her like this for three years.

"I'm a horrible person," he said, muffled by her hair.

"You're not," she disagreed. She hugged him tightly. "You're not."

"I'm so sorry," he choked. "I would've been here. You wouldn't have done it alone..."

"I wasn't alone. I had my family. Pips, stop this. You can't beat yourself up over this," she pushed back and cupped his face. "Please stop." He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. Then he nodded.

"All right. I'll stop." She released him, giving his hand a final squeeze.

"You have no idea how excited she's going to be," she told him.

"Maybe I shouldn't," he said, staying rooted in place, tugging her to a stop when she tried to bring him along.

"Why not?"

"She's happier without me. I'll just ruin it. I'll ruin her imaginings about me."

"Oh, stop. She loves you."

"No, seriously. I'm not father material."

"How do you know? Look at your relationship with Grace! It's fine."

"I just found out I'm a dad, Crys. I'm not sure I can do it."

"Trust me," she said, standing in front of him again. "If I can do it, you can do it." He studied her for a moment.

"All right. What am I going to say?"

"I'll handle that. Just come on," she urged, pulling him again.

"What if she asks about us?" Pips asked. "What do I tell her?" Crysta slowed.

"I hadn't thought about that," she admitted. They looked at each other.

"This is hard," Pips said.

"I'll figure something out. Just...be yourself."

"You make that sound so easy," he replied. She just laughed. Despite worrying about what Piper would ask about the two of them, she felt lighter than she had in years.


	22. Chapter 22

**Delta: I'm sorry the misery is getting to you. I will give you the head's up that the next few chapters won't make you happy either. Just skip to the last chapter lol**

 **I've had this story finished for a long time now, and I think I'm just going to post all the chapters as I don't feel like dragging it out any longer.**

* * *

"Rosalyn!" Alice cried when she saw her. "I thought you were dead!"

"I'm more alive than I've ever been," Rosalyn said, hugging her tightly. "How are you?"

"I'm just so happy you're here. We need you," Alice replied.

"I'll do what I can. So, where is this little something or other?" Rosalyn asked.

"You'll find her. It's not hard," Cliff answered.

"Then let's go," Rosalyn said. They left together. She was almost looking forward to it.

 _Ferngully_

Crysta arrived home with Pips in tow. Mother noticed they were holding hands, as did Zak. Crysta let go almost immediately as if sensing this.

"Is it time?" Mother asked knowingly.

"Yes."

"She's upstairs," Mother gestured. She smiled at her daughter. It was about time. She noticed Zak looking glum as they went up the stairs. She felt a little sorry for him, but not as sorry as she should be.

"Crys, I can't," Pips said, stopping in the hall. "I can't do this."

"Yes, you can. She won't hurt you," Crysta teased.

"I know. It's just...she's you. And me. She's...us. I just don't know how to...deal with that," he confessed.

"You will, though," she promised.

"Mummy?"

"You're in it now," Crysta laughed, going in. He felt fear course through him. This was it. He followed slowly.

"Auntie Fern didn't keep her promise," Piper said, bouncing on the bed. "She told you I ran off, so I can tell you she swore."

"Did she really?" Crysta asked. "Well, I'll have to speak with her about it." Piper stopped listening after she saw Pips.

"You came too!" she cried excitedly. "Mummy listened to me!" He stood there frozen, unsure of what to say. Crysta took over.

"Come here, sweetie," she said, taking Piper's hand. "Sit with me." Piper obliged. She was wriggling with excitement, peeking over at Pips constantly. She liked him.

"Do you remember the stories I told you?" Crysta started. She gave Pips a look, and he inched a little closer, still standing.

"About how Daddy went away and might not come back?" Piper finished.

"Yes, but you still love him, right?"

"Uh huh!"

"And you're not mad that he's been away?"

"No."

"You promise?"

"I promise!" Piper giggled. Then she swung around to look at Pips. Then she looked back at Crysta, thinking hard. "I don't want to ask because every time I do, I'm wrong," Piper said wistfully.

"Well this time you'd be right," Crysta told her, smiling. Piper gasped.

"Really?! Really truly?!" She jumped up. She looked at Pips for confirmation.

"Really truly," he said hoarsely. Right then and there, he knew he'd love his daughter more than anything in the world aside from her mother. Piper shrieked and flung herself into his arms. Crysta stood up, trying not to be emotional watching this. She went to leave them alone when Piper spoke again.

"Do you still love Mummy?" Piper asked Pips. Crysta froze. She turned to see him looking at her. It was very plainly written all over his face.

"Yes," he answered.

"Good, cos Mummy still loves you. I know she does," Piper babbled. "I guessed it was you cos Mummy says your name in her sleep sometimes. I didn't want to guess right away though. I've been wrong lots of times."

"All right, that's enough," Crysta said, blushing. Did she really say his name in her sleep? How embarrassing.

"Can I stay with him for a while?" Piper asked. "Pleeaase?"

"Sure," Pips answered for her. "You can meet your cousin."

"Grace is my cousin?! Cool!" Piper was very excited now. "She shoots arrows as good as Auntie Fern does! I don't do so good. Uh oh..." she stopped after seeing Crysta's face.

"What have you been doing with Aunt Fern?" she demanded.

"N-nothing. I just watch," Piper backtracked.

"FERN!" Crysta bellowed, leaving them alone.

"I got Auntie in trouble," Piper lamented.

"I think she can handle herself," Pips replied, chuckling.

"Are you really my Daddy?" Piper asked, suspicious.

"Yes. I really am. I'm sorry I've been away."

"It's okay. I understand," Piper said. Pips couldn't stop marveling at her. She was his. No, she was theirs. That was what made it so much better. He had no idea they could've created something so beautiful. Piper snuggled into him, making his heart ache. He wished he could have held her as an infant.

"Oohh that sister of mine," Crysta growled, coming back. "She is going to get it when she comes back."

"Don't be mad at Auntie!" Piper cried. "She just said she wanted me to be like my Daddy."

"Oh," Crysta said, feeling ashamed now. Of course Fern would do that, give Piper a piece of her missing father. Piper suddenly jumped down and sprinted away.

"Where are you going?" Crysta called.

"To tell Grammy I have a daddy!"

"Okay."

"She's hilarious," Pips said. "I love her."

"I told you so," Crysta smirked. Pips looked at her seriously, making her smirk disappear. "What?"

"I meant what I said," he started, "about you."

"I know," she said softly.

"I would really like us to be a family," he went on, coming closer to her.

"We are," she pointed out.

"No, like a real family," he said, stopping right in front of her. "Like we should have been from the beginning."

"Pips...I just...I don't know," Crysta stopped, her voice becoming a whisper. She sensed him waiting, so she looked up at him. He touched her face lightly with the crook of his finger. She closed her eyes, trying to stop the swarm of feelings that just arose within her from that simple touch. Then she felt his lips on hers. It was like everything stopped. The kiss went on and on becoming deeper and more intense until she felt things she hadn't felt in years. Then she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't do this," she replied, looking at him.

"Why not?"

"Because you hurt me, and I'm still not over it," she explained.

"Crys, I told you why it happened..."

"I know, and I believe you, but I still am hurt by it. I just...I'm not ready to just give myself back to you," she said.

"I understand," he said after a moment.

"Thank you." She hated the look on his face, but he had to realize this wasn't just going to be easy.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, heading to collect Piper.

"Okay." She watched him go. She hugged herself, touching her lips where his had just been. She lost herself in memories for a while because it was easier than thinking about the future and what on Earth she was going to do now.

 _Later_

"So I have more grandparents and aunts and uncles?" Piper asked, getting excited again.

"Just one more aunt and uncle," Pips smiled. "Grace's parents."

"When can I meet them?" she asked, unfazed.

"Soon," he promised.

"Well hello," Grace said, coming inside. Dusk had fallen now, and Pips had been enjoying every minute with Piper. It was like he'd always known her.

"Cousin Grace!" Piper squealed, running to her. Grace caught her when she jumped into her arms.

"Cousin?" she asked, directing her questioning glance to Pips.

"You heard her," he grinned.

"Really," Grace said. She looked at Piper. "Yea, I can see it. Neato!"

"I'm staying here tonight," Piper informed her. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Uh, sure, I guess," Grace said, shrugging. "I don't see why not."

"What time do you have to go to bed, Piper?" Pips asked her. She made a face that showed she was about to lie.

"Pretty late," she said, nodding emphatically.

"Hmm, somehow I doubt that," Pips said, crossing his arms and giving her a look.

"Okay, okay," Piper said. "When the light goes away."

"That's pretty much now," he pointed out.

"Oohh but I wanna talk more," Piper pouted.

"We have a lifetime to talk, kiddo," he said, scooping her from Grace. "I don't need your mother mad at me right now."

"Cos it won't help her decide," Piper nodded knowingly.

"Decide what?" he asked, pausing outside Grace's room.

"Whether or not to let you be in our family," she replied as if he didn't know.

"That's not really a deciding factor," Pips said. "I am your family. You can't change that."

"I know, but she's deciding if you should be with us. Here," Piper added. "Instead of sending you away again."

"How do you know this?" he asked, curious.

"I...um..." Piper looked guilty suddenly. He raised a brow at her. "I eaves," she mumbled.

"Piper," he scolded.

"I'm sorry! It's how I learn things. Auntie Fern does it all the time," Piper complained.

"Auntie Fern is a bad influence," Pips said, shaking his head. He really was trying not to laugh. She was adorable. He tucked her all in and was about to leave when she grabbed his hand.

"You okay?" he asked, worried.

"Uh huh. Love you Daddy," she said. He felt his throat tighten. So this was how Rose felt. Most of the time anyway.

"Love you too, Piper," he said. Satisfied, she closed her eyes and let him go. He returned to find Grace sitting there grinning.

"What?" he asked.

"You're a dad," she said, smiling. "Wait til Mom finds out."

"She'd love that," he admitted. "Pointing out all my flaws. You know, I never did that to her when she was raising you."

"No, you just shook me all up and let me barf on her," Grace said matter of factly.

"You loved it!" he cried indignantly.

"I know I did. I'm just messing with you," she laughed.

"You're becoming your mother more each day. It's scary," he added.

"Congrats, Dad," she smirked. "It'll happen to you too."

"I suppose you're right."

"So how are you gonna get her back?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just cos you have a shared child doesn't mean it's all back to normal. What's your plan?" Grace wanted to know.

"I...I don't have one," he confessed. "I was just giving her space like she asked."

"Space, huh? Don't think Zak is through with her yet," Grace warned. "He's pretty peeved you're back in the picture."

"He'll get over it," Pips muttered.

"You gotta do something," Grace said, echoing almost the same words she had told him years before.

"I know, I know. I'm working on it," he said. He sat awake most of the night thinking about it. How the hell was he going to get her back?

 _Daintree forest_

Daisy knew where he had gone. She also knew Grace was with him. She cursed that his family had figured it all out. Her muse was gone. Her leverage was gone. What was left? She decided she would destroy his family as punishment for leaving like that. Perhaps then he'd understand she meant exactly what she said.

 _Morning...Ferngully_

"Hey, Fern," Sandy said, stopping by the Ash home.

"Sandy," Fern said solemnly. She felt awkward around him since the summer festival.

"We should talk," he said.

"About?"

"What happened a few days ago?" he reminded her.

"Oohh that," Fern said. "What is there to say? We made out. End of story."

"Ah, so it's like that then," Sandy said, frowning.

"What did you expect? That I'd just fall right in love with you and settle down for the long haul?" she snapped. "I'm not like that. You know me well enough to know that."

"I do!" he said. "I just thought we had a connection."

"And maybe we do," she replied. "But I'm not looking for long term stuff right now. I'm sorry."

"I don't need long term," Sandy said casually. She raised a brow.

"Really."

"Nope. I'm fine with short term. Whatever," he added, examining his fingers.

"You're so just saying that!" she exclaimed.

"Look," he said, getting a hold of her. "You make me feel dizzy, breathless, out of control, and Sol help me I can't breathe without you. I don't care what you want I'll take it."

"Geez, Sandy," Fern said. She could hardly admit that being this close to him was making her feel those things too. "I admire a man who speaks his mind."

"Score one for me then," he said, giving a crooked grin. "How do you feel about a man of action?"

"Depends on the action," Fern said warily. He kissed her then. It caught her by surprise, but she returned it.

"That action," he said after.

"I like it very much," she said, cocking her head.

"FERN!" Crysta's voice came to their ears.

"Shit," Fern muttered. "You better go."

"You in trouble?"

"Oh I think so," Fern sighed. He waved goodbye before slipping away to avoid the oncoming wrath.

"Fern," Crysta said again, coming out to join them. "We need to talk."

"I only said 'shit' once, and it was by accident," Fern explained. "Totally called for. Pips was sitting right there with her!"

"I'm more angry about you taking my daughter and exposing her to sharp objects like knives and arrows!" Crysta glared at her.

"Oh. That," Fern said.

"Yes, that. What on Earth would possess you to do that?"

"Because! She deserved to know her father in some way. I was just...honoring that."

"Maybe so, but it's dangerous, Fern! Please stop right now."

"I will, I will. She's got her Daddy now," Fern grinned. "I don't need to be the one getting into trouble anymore."

"Get out of my sight before I change my mind," Crysta growled.

"About what?"

"Casting a spell on you!"

"I'm a gettin', I'm a gettin!" Fern said, hopping down and flying off. Crysta exhaled sharply. Her sister needed to grow up. She just didn't know if she ever would.


	23. Chapter 23

Crysta watched from the distance the next couple of days as Pips and Piper interacted with each other. It was so very clear that Piper adored her father, and Crysta was having a difficult time not feeling the same way. She was absently picking at her hair when Zak came up beside her.

"You've been avoiding me," he noted. He leaned against the tree, tilting his head at her.

"I have. I'm sorry. I'm just...fascinated by this," Crysta said, gesturing towards her daughter and Pips.

"That's great that they're connecting, but what about us? I need to know. If you're done with me, then I'm going to go back home," Zak said.

"Oh, Zak," Crysta said, realizing. "I'm so sorry. I should have spoken with you sooner."

"I was clinging on to some hope that maybe your heart wasn't his anymore," Zak confessed.

"I don't think it is," Crysta replied, truthfully. "It's just that I don't want anyone to have my heart anymore. I've been too badly hurt to trust, and you deserve someone that trusts you. Zak, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay," Zak said. "I feel better knowing it's not just about Pips."

"It's not. He and I are...well, Piper's parents," she chuckled a little. "That's all it will be."

"Does he know that?" Zak asked, seeing Pips glance over at them.

"Not yet," Crysta confessed. "But he will."

"Can I tell him?" Zak asked, teasing.

"Zak!" she cried, swatting him.

"I'm joking. All right. Well, if you're certain this will never work..."

"I am," Crysta cut in.

"...then I would like to go home," Zak finished. Crysta nodded slowly.

"I can arrange that," she said quietly. She would miss him as a friend. He had shown her that she was capable of forgetting about Pips, but he couldn't help her love again. They walked a little ways away where she unshrank him, and he waved goodbye as he walked out of her life forever. She felt a little sad at this.

"Crys?"

"Oh, Pips, I didn't see you," Crysta said, wiping her eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yea. Where's Piper?"

"Grace took her on an 'adventure,'" he said, quoting it.

"I see."

"You sure you're okay? You're crying," Pips pointed out.

"I just...I said goodbye that's all. I get emotional at goodbyes," Crysta said, waving her hand.

"Hmm."

"Are you questioning me?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Not at all," he smirked. He turned to go.

"What's so funny?" she asked. He just waved at her without looking back. "Pips!" He turned to flash her a grin before taking off. She set off in hot pursuit. He was laughing as she chased him around Ferngully.

"You won't catch me!" he called to her. She sped up to prove him wrong.

"Is that...?" Lily asked from below, Wil beside her.

"I think so," Wil replied, shading his eyes. It was about time.

"Get back here!" she shouted, following him closely. He just laughed more. Then he was gone. She slowed down to a stop, suddenly worried. "Pips?" She looked around quickly. Where was he?

"Gotcha!" His arms wrapped around her tightly and quickly. She screamed and disappeared. Pips was laughing still when she appeared again, farther away.

"That was NOT funny!" she said, scowling. She crossed her arms.

"Aw come on. It was a little funny," he replied.

"It really wasn't," Crysta said. She started to leave. She felt tears prick at her eyes. She didn't enjoy being scared like that. She really had thought something had happened to him, that he was gone again.

"Crys," Pips said, coming up beside her. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it would hurt you."

"You don't realize anything do you?" Crysta said, stopping suddenly. She pulled away from his outstretched hand. "Then again, why would you?"

"It was a joke!" he called after her. "Come on!"

"Just leave me alone, please," she sharply. He dropped his hands by his side. Any chance he had was now long gone.

"All right," he agreed. He watched her go, wondering how much it was going to take to get her back again.

 _Daintree Rainforest_

"I've got a lead on where that little bitch is," Rose said, coming back into her parents' home. Rosalyn glanced up at her.

"Where?" she asked.

"She's hanging around where Damian and Pips were working with Grace," Rose explained. "There was a hawk too."

"I see," Rosalyn replied absently. Alice and Cliff were watching her. Damian was sharpening his arrows and knives, preparing for a battle.

"What is it, Rosalyn?" Cliff finally asked her.

"I'm getting a sense that she's up to something," Rosalyn answered. "And it's not good."

"Nothing she has done is good," Rose snapped. "Of course you'd sense that!"

"Listen, sweetie," Rosalyn said. "Maybe you don't understand my gift very well. I can sense things no one else can. This girl is planning something and soon."

"Then let's get her!" Rose cried.

"Patience. I'm waiting for someone," Rosalyn said. Alice and Cliff looked at each other. They were curious as to who.

"Who could you possibly be waiting for?" Rose asked roughly. "We're all here."

"Anyone need an extra hand?" a voice asked from the doorway. They all spun around except Rosalyn, who smiled.

"Roman!" Rose gasped. Damian dropped his arrows with a clatter. Alice clutched her heart. She had seen this boy die with her own eyes. How could this be?

"You're just in time, love," Rosalyn said, getting up and going over to embrace her son. Roman had massive scarring on his torso and cheeks from the talons, but he was alive.

"Why do you guys look like you've seen a ghost?" Roman joked.

"Because you are," Alice breathed. "You died! We saw it happen."

"That's what the hawk wanted you to see," Rosalyn said. "It did my bidding, which was to find my son. Rai left before I could collect him as well, but I'm sure we'll meet up in the future."

"But...you're so scarred," Alice went on, examining Roman.

"Yea. It had to be somewhat real or else Daisy would have caught on," Roman said.

"You figured it out?"

"Naw. Three years of watching helped me figure that out. I know I used to hate Pips, but she really did a number on him, and I want revenge. We all almost died because of her. She has to pay."

"You were with your mother this whole time?" Cliff asked.

"Yes. We've reconnected," Roman smiled a little grimly. "It wasn't the ideal way to meet my mother, but I don't regret it."

"Wait," Rose said, recovering from the shock. "You were shocked that we had found your sons. You mean you were already with Roman when we told you he was dead?"

"Yes," Rosalyn nodded. "Had to make it look shocking of course. Didn't know if that girl was tailing you. I really hadn't known where to find Rai though."

"Okay," Rose replied. She didn't know what else to say now.

"So we've got you back, Roman. Let's get to business. I know where Daisy is," Damian said for her.

"So do I. I'm ready," Roman replied. Damian tossed him an extra knife, which Roman fastened to his belt.

"Then let's go," Rosalyn said. She patted her son's shoulder one last time before they all exited the tree.

 _Ferngully_

"I really blew it, Wil," Pips said, sighing hard. His friend was sitting beside him on the edge of the river, the falls roaring in the background loudly.

"Well, scaring the crap out of her isn't the best way of making up," Wil pointed out.

"I realize that now," Pips replied. "At the time it seemed...I dunno...hilarious."

"She's changed, man," Wil said. "She doesn't do fun or hilarious anymore. She's all serious and grown up."

"She never used to be," Pips cut in.

"I wonder why that changed?" Wil asked sarcastically, giving him a pointed look.

"I know, I know. It's my fault," Pips sighed again.

"Damn right it's your fault. She came back here so broken. It took us months to just get her to smile again," Wil went on. "Then she had Piper, and even though she loves that kid, she is constantly reminded of you every single day. Then Zak came around again, and for a while she seemed almost happy. Then you came back again."

"I get it!" Pips snapped. "I'm the curse that's making her miserable. I'll just leave then."

"You can't. Not with this whole Grace thing. Just lay low and give her space. She might come around again," Wil suggested.

"What if she doesn't?"

"Then I'm sorry but you've lost her. I can't give anymore advice on the situation," Wil said.

"Thanks anyway," Pips said glumly.

"Hallooo!" Batty called, swooping down towards them.

"Hey, Batman," Wil said, waving. "What's going on?"

"I'm here to report that Piper wants her father," Batty said. "ASAP."

"ASAP?" Pips asked.

"Just go find her," Batty sighed, shaking his head. These bugs were never going to understand him.

"All right. Thanks," Pips said. He left still feeling upset.

"Did Crysta send you?" Wil asked.

"How did you know?"

"Just seems unusual for you to be making the request that's all," Wil said.

"Yes, well, Crystabelle is upset with him right now. I don't blame her," Batty added.

"Me either, Batman, but they have to figure this out. They are meant to be together, I just know it," Wil sighed.

"What can I do?" Batty asked.

"Nothing. We can't interfere with this. They have to figure it out," Wil explained. Batty nodded. He didn't get it, but he figured he'd better act like he was listening. His brain was going a million miles an hour trying to figure out how to get those kids back together.

 _Daintree Rainforest_

"Move, move, move!" Rosaylyn shouted. It was too late. Daisy had disappeared and with a huge smile on her face. Rosalyn did not feel good about that.

"Where is she?!" Rose yelled. She too had seen Daisy disappear.

"It would seem she's warped," Rosalyn said slowly.

"Oh no," Rose said, getting upset. "Warped where?"

"It's obvious where," Damian said, coming up beside her.

"Then we have to go too," Rose said. She attempted to warp, but she got thrown backwards hard. Gasping, she clutched her chest, which was burning in pain.

"Rose!" Damian shouted, rushing to her. "What happened?"

"I...I can't warp," Rose said. "Why can't I warp?!"

"She's put a block on," Rosalyn answered calmly. Roman was standing next to her, nodding his head in agreement.

"You mean, she's made it that we can't follow?" Rose asked, wincing.

"That's correct," Roman answered for his mother.

"Damn it all to hell," Cliff swore. Alice was very upset.

"She's gone to hurt them, hasn't she?" Alice asked tearfully. Rosalyn nodded slowly.

"It would seem that way, yes," Rosalyn replied.

"Cliff, we have to do something," Alice said, turning to him. His hands were clutching his head.

"I know. Let me think."

"Maybe Roman still can," Damian said suddenly. "She doesn't know about him being alive." They all turned to Roman, who looked thoughtful.

"You might be right," he said. His mother had taught him how during the past few years. Rosalyn handed him something.

"Be careful. We'll figure out how to get around this block somehow," she said to him. He hugged her goodbye and commenced warping. He disappeared instantly.

"I hope he gets her before it's too late," Rose moaned.

"He will," Rosalyn assured her. "He will."

 _Ferngully_

"Don't be too long," Crysta was saying as Piper hopped excitedly.

"I won't. Hey, have you seen...?" Pips started.

"She's with Fern," Crysta finished for him. Pips looked at her sadly. She was very standoffish and cool towards him.

"Let's go!" Piper urged, grabbing his hand and tugging. He kept eye contact with Crysta until she looked away.

"Have fun," she said quietly. He wanted to say more, to apologize or something, but she turned away before he could.

"Come ON," Piper was impatient now.

"All right, all right," Pips laughed. He followed her to where she wanted to go. After a little while, he was unsure of where they were going, and it was quite deep into the forest.

"Hey," he called. "Where are we going?"

"To a special place," Piper said gleefully. It was her secret place, and she had shown nobody before. Well, Batty knew because he followed her everywhere, but no one else knew.

"Okay then," Pips said to himself. She really did have the spark her mother used to have. He wondered how he could get it back. While he was thinking, he didn't notice the figure come up to him. He was slammed into by some force, knocking him down hard. They hadn't been flying too high, so his landing wasn't detrimental, but it still hurt. He crashed and rolled roughly, gasping for air. Piper stopped, noticing her father wasn't following anymore. Pips looked up to see Daisy towering over him.

"Daddy!" Piper shouted in the distance. It sounded like she was miles away to him.

"Y-you," he coughed.

"Shut up," she commanded, kicking him hard. "Didn't think I'd figure it out, huh? Well, you were wrong. Where is she?!"

"She's not here," Pips said, trying to get up. Whatever spell she'd put on him, it was making his movements very slow and hard to do.

"Leave him alone!" Piper screeched. Pips felt his heart sink. Daisy turned around to see who had been so bold.

"And who's this?" she asked, curious. The girl looked familiar.

"No one," Pips said quickly. Piper looked at him, hurt. "She's just a kid I'm watching for a friend."

"But..." Piper started.

"Just a kid," Pips said again firmly. Piper felt tears come to her eyes. Why was her father lying?

"Oh, really? Then why did she call you...um...what was the expression? Oh, right. Daddy?" Daisy asked. Pips didn't like the glint in her eyes. Piper cut in then.

"Because he is!" she cried.

"No, I'm not," Pips said fiercely. "It's a game we play because her father died. I pretend to be her father." Daisy looked unsure. Piper started crying now.

"I hate you!" Piper screamed at him. Pips felt the hurt slash through him, but he was doing this to save her. Why couldn't she see that?

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth," he told her. "You know that."

"I hate you, I hate you!" Piper kept screaming. Then she flew away, her heart breaking because she had really thought he was her father, and now he was telling her he wasn't.

"Wow, you really are a mean, cold-hearted, terrible person," Daisy said with a smile. Pips felt sick now. Piper would never forgive him for this, and neither would Crysta.

"She needed to hear the truth," Pips said.

"Hmm. Well, she's certainly heard it now. To get back to business," Daisy said, "where is Grace?"

"She's not here," Pips lied.

"Oh and I was born yesterday," Daisy said. She flexed her fingers into a fist. Pips choked. She was strangling him without actually doing it. She really did have dark powers. How had he missed this?

"I don't...know," he managed to get out.

"Liar!" Daisy shrieked at him. She tightened her fist. He was going to die now. She didn't need him anymore. Pips was lying there thinking it was the end. He had left the love of his life shattered and in pain and now his daughter. He'd never get to fix any of it.

"Enough!" a voice bellowed. Pips could suddenly breathe again. He sucked air in hungrily.

"You!" Daisy shouted.

"Yes, me," Roman replied calmly. He had Daisy in some kind of invisible bind. She couldn't move a muscle. Pips couldn't believe what he was seeing. Roman was supposed to be dead.

"Birds," Pips choked out, pointing. Roman looked up. There was one above the canopy just sitting there waiting for orders.

"Yes," Roman said. "But she doesn't know I have control of them too." Daisy's eyes bulged at this.

"How?" Pips asked.

"My mother," Roman said simply, tapping the necklace around his neck his mother had given him. "Daisy here is unfortunately my cousin on my mother's side. She inherited the same ability. She's not using it for the purpose it was meant for, though, as you can clearly guess."

"Wait. Your cousin?" Pips asked, confused now.

"Yea. No relation to you. Just me. Mother filled me in on everything," Roman explained. He turned to Daisy. "You're going to be tried for this, you hear me? And my mother is going to ensure you never can control birds again." Daisy opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

"Glad you concur," Roman said. He helped Pips to his feet.

"How did you...survive?" Pips asked, rubbing his throat.

"Apparently Mother had the hawks looking for me and my brother once she heard Julian had died. The one attacking you recognized me, and on my Mother's orders made it look like I had died so this one over here wouldn't know," Roman said, gesturing to Daisy.

"She sounds smart, your mother," Pips said, nodding.

"You have no idea," Roman grinned. "Okay. Let's get this bitch to the Elders shall we?"

"Are the others with you?" Pips asked, suddenly thinking about it.

"No. She put a block on them so they can't warp here. Not knowing I was alive, she didn't put a block on me. Dark magic is easy to follow, just so you know," he said to Daisy, who glared at him.

"I have to..." Pips started and then stopped.

"I know," Roman said, having seen it all. "Go." Pips took off in a hurry. He had to find Piper. He had to explain. He'd never forgive himself for making her hurt like that, but he had to make her understand why he had said what he did. He just hoped he wasn't too late.


	24. Chapter 24

"Crysta!" Pips shouted, seeing her. Crysta turned. He almost crash landed beside her.

"What?" she asked, coldly. He felt himself pale. She knew.

"I need to see her," he said.

"No."

"Crysta, let me explain..."

"No! You broke my heart, and that's okay, but to break my daughter's heart too? That is unforgivable!" she cried.

"Crysta, I had to say what I said. Please, just listen!" he begged.

"No! You're done, do you hear me? I can't believe I even thought I could trust you again," Crysta said harshly. She turned to leave when he grabbed her shoulders, spinning her back to face him.

"She was in danger," Pips said. "I said what I said to save her."

"I don't believe you," Crysta snapped. "Let go!" She struggled to get out of his grip. He clenched harder and shoved her against the tree, making her gasp.

"Daisy was going to kill her if she knew I was the father, do you understand?" he said, his face inches from hers. "I said I wasn't to get Piper out of there before Daisy killed her."

"That's a very good story," Crysta said. "It's always Daisy isn't it?"

"Crysta, just shut up for a second, okay?!" Pips shouted at her. She flinched openly at his anger. "Why else would I say such horrible things to Piper, huh? Think about it!"

"Because you're cruel," Crysta whispered. Pips froze. She didn't look away, not that he gave her a choice. He saw it all in her eyes then. The anger, the hatred, the fear, and the hurt.

"That's really how you think of me?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Why else would you have done what you did to both of us without thinking for a second that we would understand the situation?"

"I had no choice," he said harshly. "Maybe you should try to understand that. How could I have taken Piper aside and told her I was going to say what I did without Daisy hearing? Huh? Explain that one."

"Stop it," Crysta said angrily. "You did this so you could go back home with no strings attached. You're making this whole thing up to excuse your behavior." She glared at him while his jaw clenched and un-clenched.

"I am not a monster," Pips finally said with gritted teeth. "Contrary to what you believe." He released her then, turning to fly away from her. He had seen there was no hope of reconciliation, ever. He was too late.

"Crysta?" Fern asked, coming into view with Grace. "What's going on?" She had seen the whole altercation. Grace too.

"Nothing," Crysta replied, swallowing her tears.

"My Uncle is not a horrible person," Grace said to her. "I never thought you'd treat him like that." She took off after Pips, leaving Crysta feeling worse.

"Cryssy?" Fern asked. "Talk to me."

"He...he told Piper he was pretending to be her father, that her real father was dead. What was I supposed to do? Take his side? He was doing it to get rid of us," Crysta told her angrily.

"Are you sure? He didn't even try to explain?" Fern asked.

"He claims Daisy is here. She isn't here. He's lying," Crysta added.

"Oh, Cryssy. I think you've overreacted," Fern said sadly. Crysta glared at her sister.

"Don't take his side! You always take his side!" she cried, fleeing. Fern stood there feeling conflicted. Just what was going on anyway?

 _Later_

Grace found her uncle back at their home crying. She stood in the doorway wondering if she should come in. She thought it might embarrass him knowing she was seeing him like this. Instead, she left and went to find Piper. The little girl was in her bedroom that she shared with her mother, so Grace coughed at the window. Piper looked up, tears streaked down her cheeks.

"Can I come in?" Grace asked.

"S-s-sure," Piper said through her tears.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie," Grace said, gathering her up in her arms. "You wanna tell me what happened?"

"H-he said he wasn't my f-father," Piper choked. "W-why would h-he say t-that?"

"What happened before he said that? Was there someone else there?" Grace prompted. She had an idea, but she needed to be certain.

"There w-was a lady with him. S-she made him f-fall," Piper said. "I w-went to help, and h-he said all those m-mean things." She cried harder.

"Did you think maybe he said he wasn't your father so the lady wouldn't hurt you?" Grace asked softly. Piper looked up at her, lip quivering.

"N-no. Why would s-she do that?"

"Because she's evil. She's trying to hurt me. That's why I came here," Grace explained.

"But...but why wouldn't he just say that!" Piper cried.

"Because then she'd know he was lying," Grace said softly. "Piper, he was saving you. He would never say those things otherwise. He's very upset right now too."

"H-he is?" Piper asked. "Why?"

"Because he knows what he said was hurtful, and he can't get to you to explain why," Grace said.

"Why not?" Piper questioned, sitting up straight now.

"Your mommy was hurt by him too because of a similar situation with the same lady. Your mommy is still hurt by it," Grace explained.

"What did he say to her?" Piper asked.

"He told her to leave and not come back. She didn't know it was because the lady had threatened to hurt me if she didn't," Grace went on. Piper was wide eyed now.

"Is she still here?" she asked, worried.

"She is, but she can't hurt us anymore. Roman has her now," Grace told her.

"Then where is my Daddy?" Piper jumped up.

"You need to talk to your mommy first," Grace said. "And don't tell her I was here telling you all this."

"Oh. Why?"

"She will think your daddy put me up to it, and he didn't," Grace answered.

"I won't tell," Piper promised.

"You're such a good kid," Grace said, ruffling Piper's hair.

"Piper!" Crysta was calling.

"I gotta go," Grace said, winking. Then she was gone. Piper turned to the door when her mother came in.

"Piper, was someone just here?" Crysta asked.

"Nope."

"Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Yup. I know why he did it," Piper said proudly.

"What do you mean?" Crysta asked.

"This lady was hurting him, and he didn't want me to get hurt," Piper explained matter of factly.

"Who told you this?" Crysta was suspicious now.

"Nobody. I figured it out. I'm smart," Piper said.

"I see," Crysta said.

"I forgive him cos it was out of love. I think I know why he wasn't around for us too," Piper went on.

"Oh? Why?"

"He did the same thing to you out of love because of that lady. He couldn't come find us until now. It all makes sense!" Piper said, excited now. Crysta wasn't convinced her daughter just figured this out suddenly.

"Was he here talking to you?" Crysta asked.

"Nope! I told you, I figured it out all by myself," Piper replied, crossing her arms. "I want to see him."

"I don't think that's a good idea right now," Crysta said.

"But I want to!" Piper cried. "He needs to know I forgive him!"

"Maybe later, okay?"

"No! Now!"

"Crysta!" her Father was calling her. "Get down here!"

"Stay put," Crysta said to Piper. Piper sat back down, pouting. Crysta walked downstairs and almost fainted.

"Hey," Roman said. Daisy was beside him immobile.

"I...you...what?" Crysta asked.

"Long story short, I didn't die," Roman said with a smile. "Anyway, Ash, I've got the culprit of the war and why your daughter's raised her little girl alone." Roman went on to explain Daisy's abilities, and Crysta stood there feeling more and more sick. Pips hadn't been lying. Roman had witnessed the whole thing with Piper today. She didn't like the way Daisy was looking at her. It made her feel like a target.

"I've gotta go," Crysta said. She pushed past them all. Ash looked at Roman questioningly.

"She's going to tell him she's sorry," Roman answered.

"Oh. Right," Ash said. "That makes perfect sense."

 _Daintree Rainforest_

"Is she finished yet?" Rose asked, impatient. She wanted to get to her daughter now. Damian and her parents were watching Rosalyn working as hard as she could to break the block.

"She's working on it," Alice replied. "She always did have different powers I couldn't understand."

"Here we are," Rosalyn said. "I believe I've got it."

"I'm not trying first," Rose said, remembering the pain. Damian offered. When he successfully disappeared, they knew the block was lifted. One by one they warped to Ferngully to save Grace and Pips.

 _Ferngully_

"What are you doing here?" Pips asked.

"I came to forgive you," Piper said. "I know why you said those...things. That lady was gonna hurt me!"

"Did your mother tell you that?" Pips wanted to know.

"No! Why don't you guys believe that I thought of this myself?" Piper complained. "I'm smart!"

"All right, I believe you," Pips laughed. He saw Grace slip out of sight but not without seeing her smile. "So, you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Nope! I understand now. I still love you," Piper said, hugging him tightly.

"I'm glad. I love you too," Pips replied, hanging on tightly. He couldn't believe his good fortune that she finally understood.

"Mummy has to forgive you still," Piper said sadly.

"I don't think she will on this one," Pips told her. "She's pretty mad at me."

"Not just for this but for before," Piper explained. "I figured that out too."

"Did you? Well, you really are smart," Pips said, knowing full well Grace told her everything.

"Mummy just has to figure it out too," Piper said, nodding.

"Let's hope she's as smart as you," Pips smiled at her. Piper wriggled out of his embrace now.

"I have to get back home before she knows I'm not there," she said. Pips shook his head at her. She was so much like Crysta it wasn't funny.

"Okay. Thanks for coming to see me," he said, waving. She hopped away, grinning. He stood up and went over to the window to watch her go back home.

"Something you wanna tell me?" Pips asked. Grace popped her head around.

"Nope. Why?"

"She so did not figure all that out on her own," Pips said. "Tell me the truth."

"All right. I talked to her. I told her not to tell though. Crysta might get mad," Grace added.

"Maybe so, but you shouldn't have," Pips said.

"And let this family get ripped apart? I don't think so," Grace argued. "I couldn't let that happen."

"Thanks, Grace," Pips said, giving her a half smile. She hugged him tightly in return.

"She'll come around, I know it," Grace told him. "I'll see you later. I'm meeting up with Fern and Lily."

"Have fun," he said. He sat back down on his bed and wondered if they were right, that Crysta would come around.

 _Outside..._

Crysta was weeping silently. She had heard Piper talking to him and Grace's confession. Now she stood outside his door wondering what to do next. She had been horrible to him earlier, not giving him the benefit of the doubt. Would he hate her now? She was standing there debating what to do when the door opened and Pips was there leaning against the frame with crossed arms. She wiped at her face hastily.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Because despite what you think, I know you very well," he replied. She swallowed.

"I heard it all," she gestured.

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," he said. She stood there wringing her hands. "Anything else?"

"I...I don't know," she admitted.

"Well, I only need the apology for this incident with Piper. You're free to leave," he said, turning to go back inside.

"Wait!" she called. He paused, not turning around. "I take back what I said, about you being cruel." He looked at her then.

"Do you? Do you really? Cos you sure sounded like you meant it," he said.

"I was angry. I thought you were trying to get out of being Piper's father. It just...came out," she winced. He came towards her slowly, making her heart beat faster.

"You need to know one thing about me," he said, stopping directly in front of her. "I would never intentionally hurt someone I love without a damn good reason for doing so. If Piper can see that, then why can't you? And don't say it's cos I abandoned you," he added when she opened her mouth. She closed it again. She hung her head. He waited for an answer.

"I just can't," she said finally. "You could have found a way to tell me in three years. There's no excuse for that."

"Believe me," he countered. "I thought of coming to you every day, but then I thought of Grace, and I couldn't do that to her."

"You could have told someone," she argued. "You could have come here with Grace like you did now. Why did you wait so long?"

"Because my sister figured it out, and my family made a plan. I felt safer coming here. She still found us though, didn't she? She almost killed me before Roman saved my ass. I was right to stay away as long as I did. I just wish you could see that," he said again.

"I can't right now," she told him. "I'm sorry."

"Then we're at an impasse," he said. She felt tears come again.

"I guess we are," she agreed. They stood facing each other silently.

"I'll be gone once Daisy is sentenced," Pips said quietly. "You won't have to see me ever again."

"What about Piper?" Crysta asked, fear clutching her chest suddenly.

"She can come visit anytime she wants," Pips replied. "I'm not abandoning her. I just can't live in the same place when her mother hates me so much."

"I don't hate you, Pips," Crysta said softly.

"Then why does it feel that way?" he asked.

"I...I don't know," she said truthfully. He looked at her carefully for a moment.

"Goodbye, Crysta," he said. "I really hope you can trust someone again and be happy." He turned and left her there, not seeing her reach out for him. Once the door was closed, she started crying again. It really was over. Now they both knew.


	25. Chapter 25

"Oh thank Sol!" Rose cried, clutching Grace to her.

"Ow, Mother!" Grace yelped. Damian threw himself into the hug as well. "Dad!"

"We're just glad you're safe," Rose said into Grace's hair. Alice, Cliff, and Rosalyn were watching.

"Where's Pips?" Alice asked after a moment.

"He's back over there," Grace gestured. Alice went to go see him while Cliff and Rosalyn headed to the Ash home to deal with Daisy.

"Pips?" Alice called. He opened the door, face falling a little when he saw it was her. This made her wonder.

"Hey, Ma," he said, coming to hug her. "You've heard?"

"They caught Daisy, yes. What's going on with you and Crysta?" Alice asked, getting right to the point.

"Nothing. That's what," he replied.

"I seriously doubt it's nothing," she argued.

"No, it's nothing. We just came to that conclusion a while ago. You missed it," he said, going inside with her.

"So, you couldn't win her back?" Alice asked, not believing it.

"No. She was too hurt by what I did three years ago. She can't let it go."

"I'm so sorry, son," Alice said, clasping his hand in hers.

"It's okay. I have something to tell you though," he responded. When he told her about Piper, Alice leaped to her feet.

"I want to see her!" she demanded. He laughed.

"Right this way," he said.

 _The Ash Home_

Father Ash was explaining what was going to happen to Daisy when Alice came bursting in.

"Where is she?" Alice asked.

"Who, Crysta?" Mother Ash questioned.

"No! My granddaughter!" Alice replied. Cliff lifted his head, interested.

"What did you say?" he asked her.

"We have another granddaughter," Alice explained. Cliff looked at Pips, who had just come in behind her.

"Is that true, son?" he asked.

"Yes," Pips replied.

"Daddy!" Piper called, running down the stairs and throwing herself into his arms. Alice covered her mouth in wonder.

"Hey, kiddo," Pips said. "There's someone I want you to meet." He lowered her and pointed towards Alice. Piper's eyes widened.

"Is that my other Grammy?" she asked.

"Yes, it is. And he's your other Gramps," Pips said, pointing. Piper didn't know who to leap at first. Alice made the decision for her.

"I'm so excited to meet you!" Alice said, pulling her into a hug. Piper looked like she was going to explode with excitement. "Cliff get over here!" Cliff came over slowly, watching his granddaughter. He looked over at Pips again, noticing his son looked sad despite this reunion. When Crysta came into the room, the tension between them both was quite obvious. Before anything else was said, however, Rai came bursting inside.

"Is it true?" he asked, out of breath. "Is he here?!"

"He's with Daisy at confinement," Ash told him. Rai took off without another word.

 _Confinement_

"You're days of reigning terror are over," Roman said to Daisy, who still couldn't respond. He was standing guard until the Elders met with her. He heard his brother long before he saw him.

"Roman!" Rai shouted. He landed at a run. Roman grinned at his brother as he came and threw his arms around him. Rai started crying.

"It's all right, man," Roman said.

"They said you were dead. I refused to believe it," Rai said thickly.

"I'm glad you did."

"You look terrible," Rai said, finally noticing all the scars.

"Yea, well, that's what happens in a bird fight," Roman laughed. "Hey, there's something you should know."

"Rai?" Rosalyn asked. She had gone to find Roman, and when she saw this young man clinging to him, she knew it was her other son.

"Mother?" Rai breathed. He let go of Roman and cautiously went over to her. She nodded, holding out her arms. He threw himself into them. Roman felt a warmth inside at this reunion. It made him feel better, as he assumed he'd be angry forever.

"I don't believe this," Rai kept saying. "You have to meet my family!" He tugged at Rosalyn.

"You guys go," Roman said. "I'll join you later when my replacement comes." Rai left with his mother, eager for her to meet her grandchildren and his wife. It was truly a happy ending for his family, and Roman was very thankful for this.

 _Later_

"Daisy, we find you guilty of multiple attempts of murder, assault, and of using dark magic that is forbidden. You are to be banished from both Ferngully and Daintree with no chances of ever returning," Jips was saying. Pips was sitting at the back with Roman.

"How do they keep her from not returning?" Pips asked.

"They put a spell on her that makes it so she can't enter either forest without dying. That's the rule," Roman explained. Pips thought this suited Daisy perfectly. She needed to have some fear in her for once. They watched as the Elders led Daisy away. She didn't leave without giving Pips one last look that sent shivers down his spine. She really had it out for him.

"Well, that's that," Roman said, getting up. "I've got family to visit."

"How are things with Tamsyn?" Pips asked, making Roman pause.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her yet," he admitted.

"I hope it works out," Pips said honestly. Roman shook his outstretched hand.

"I hope it does for you too," he replied. Then he was gone. Pips watched as Crysta left with her parents. She glanced at him briefly, but she didn't hold it for long. They had an understanding now.

"Does this mean we can go home?" Grace asked behind him. Rose and Damian were with her, as were his parents.

"Yes, it does," Cliff answered. "You ready, son?"

"What are you going to do about Piper?" Alice asked, worried.

"We're taking turns," Pips explained. "She'll come visit in a few days."

"This must be so hard on her," Rose said sadly. Damian nodded. He couldn't imagine only seeing his daughter every so many days.

"It's the way it has to be," Pips said roughly. "Drop it okay?"  
"All right." Rose didn't want to drop it. She wanted to shake some sense into Crysta for this. Couldn't she see this was killing Pips?

"I'll catch up," Pips said. "Have to say goodbye." They nodded and one by one disappeared. Rosalyn was not returning with them. She had found her family and wasn't about to leave them again. Pips made his way to the Ash home. This was going to be a hard goodbye. He just hoped Piper would understand.

"She's upstairs," Mother Ash said, letting him in. "Are you sure you can't stay?" she asked.

"I can't. I'm sorry," Pips replied. Mother Ash felt annoyed at her daughter just then. How could she not see this boy was her soulmate?

"Hey, you," Pips said to Piper as he came into the room. Crysta stood up quickly. He paused, not realizing she would be there too.

"Are you leaving?" Piper asked. "Don't leave!" Pips looked at Crysta evenly, conveying to her the pain their daughter was feeling was her fault.

"I have to go home, Piper. You're gonna come visit me, though," Pips explained, kneeling down to her level. Piper started crying anyway.

"But I want you here," she sobbed.

"I can't stay here," he replied. "I'm sorry."

"Mummy! Let him stay!" Piper begged, turning to Crysta with her wet eyes. Crysta felt her heart clench at this sight.

"It's his choice," she said. Pips looked at her sharply.

"It's the best choice that we agreed to," he told Piper, still looking at her. Crysta had to look away.

"No it's not! Mummy! Just say you forgive him!" Piper cried.

"Piper, stop. There's more to it than that. Please just accept that this is the way it's going to be," Crysta said a little more harsh than she meant to. Piper hung her head.

"Okay," she said sadly. She buried her head into Pips' chest, clinging to him.

"I'll see you soon," he whispered to her, kissing her forehead. He stood to leave, feeling like he was the worst person in the world for doing so. He didn't say anything to Crysta, who was standing there feeling terrible herself. She hadn't meant to make her daughter feel so much pain, but she couldn't live with Pips being so close either. This really was the way it had to be. Once he was gone, Piper refused to be comforted and flung her little body onto her bed and sobbed. Crysta left after trying to talk to Piper. She ran into Fern in the hallway.

"Cryssy?"

"What have I done, Fern? What have I done?!"

 **A few weeks later**

Pips was helping his mother when he heard the familiar noise he came to look forward to. Roman took on the task of delivering Piper for her visits. Pips had never looked forward to seeing him like he did now.

"Special delivery," Roman called. Piper bounced over to Pips, leaping into his arms.

"Thanks, man," Pips said.

"No problem."

"How is she?" Pips asked. He always asked. Roman sometimes didn't have an answer for him. Today he did.

"She's a wreck, Pips. I don't think she's forgiven herself for doing this to Piper."

"Well, it's what she wanted. I'm just respecting that," Pips replied. Piper had jumped down and was running to see her grandmother.

"I think you should try talking to her again," Roman said quietly.

"That won't accomplish anything," Pips scoffed. "I've tried, believe me."

"You want me to?"

"Do what you want, but it won't get you anywhere," he shrugged. Roman just nodded. Then he was gone. Pips went inside to be with his daughter. He treasured these few days he got with her before she went back home. He had to give credit to Crysta for keeping this deal. He tried hard not to think about her, but it was very difficult.

 _Ferngully_

Crysta was humming to herself as she mended the plant in front of her. Roman's presence startled her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Is Piper okay?"

"She's fine. Look, we need to talk," Roman said. Crysta felt nervous. What had Pips said?

"About what?" she asked.

"I want to apologize for the way I treated you. I don't know if I got to properly do that," Roman said. "I was an ass. I was angry. I lost you. I think my actions have contributed to your lack of trust in people. I should have never hurt you the way I did. I'm sorry."

"Don't take all the credit," Crysta scoffed. "Pips left me out in the cold almost worse than you did."

"But for a better reason than me," Roman said. "He was trying to save you and Grace."

"Everyone keeps saying that, but he could have told me sooner," she argued.

"Could he have? You have no idea how powerful Daisy was. She knew every move he made. She would have known the second he told you or came to see you. Would you have been able to live with yourself if Grace died because he did that?" Roman asked her.

"No," Crysta said, hanging her head. She wouldn't have. She would never have forgiven herself if Grace died because of her.

"So you see then? He had no choice. Give the guy a break. He's dying a little more each day that he can't be with either of you," Roman said.

"When did you become so wise?" Crysta asked, curious. He grinned then.

"My mother. Being with her has changed me so much."

"Did Tam...?"

"Yes, she forgave me. We're taking things very slow right now. I think you owe it to yourself and Pips to try again," Roman went on.

"I don't know, Roman. It's just hard," Crysta said.

"No, it's not. You're the one making it hard," he corrected. He patted her arm. "Think about it." She watched him leave. Perhaps he did have a point. She swallowed hard. It made her afraid, though.

 _A few days later_

Roman came to collect Piper. Pips felt his stomach drop because he really thought it would be her coming instead.

"I tried," Roman said, reading his mind. "She's pretty stubborn."

"Thanks for trying," Pips said.

"I don't want to go," Piper cried. She was clinging to his leg.

"I know, but you have to. Your mother will be upset if you don't," Pips said to her.

"I don't care! She's making it like this. Let her be upset," Piper replied angrily.

"Piper, don't be like that," Pips said.

"Please come with me," Piper begged. Roman shifted uncomfortably. He hated this part of his job.

"I can't, Piper. I'll see you in a few days okay?" Pips said, giving her a final hug and giving Roman the look.

"No!" Piper cried. Roman picked her up then. She kicked hard.

"See you," Roman said, grunting in pain. He hated doing this. When he reached Ferngully, Piper wrestled out of his grip and took off. He followed to make sure she got home safely. Crysta tried to hug Piper, but Piper pushed past without acknowledging her.

"What happened?" Crysta asked.

"She's very mad at you right now," Roman replied. "Have you thought about what I said?"

"No! Roman, I can't just let my three year old tell me how to live my life," Crysta said angrily. "She has to understand this is the way it is."

"It's killing her," Roman said. "I have to be honest, I can't do this for you anymore. I can't stand seeing her this upset. You want her to see her father, then you take her there."

"Roman! I can't," Crysta cried.

"Yes, you can. You just don't want to," Roman corrected. "I'm sorry, Crysta. It's all you from now on." Crysta stared after him in shock. She couldn't go back there. She just couldn't. She looked back towards her home where Piper was upset. She couldn't keep him away from her though either. She was at a loss. How could she face him after all this time?


	26. Chapter 26

Pips couldn't stand it any longer. He missed Piper too much. It had gone past the time she usually came, and he wondered what was going on.

"Maybe she's sick?" Alice suggested. She hated seeing her son so upset.

"No. She's just not bringing her. I can't believe she'd do this to me!" he shouted.

"What happened to Roman?"

"I don't know. I'm starting to think he's quit to force her to face me," Pips muttered.

"Just go there yourself. You're entitled," Alice said. "She can't keep Piper from you." Pips looked at her sadly.

"That won't end well," he said.

"You don't know that. Just go there and talk to her. There's got to be a reason Piper is not here," Alice said. Pips knew she was right. He had to go and find out on his own. He braced himself for what he was going to. He had never been so angry at Crysta before, but enough was enough.

 _Ferngully_

Crysta knew he'd be coming. He had to. He was probably worried sick about Piper. She was too afraid to face him in a place she was not familiar with. She knew by delaying things, he would come confront her. Piper wasn't speaking to her. She knew her mother was refusing to take her to see her father. Crysta just wished her daughter would understand what she was trying to do.

"Where is she?" Pips asked, coming into view. She felt her heart jump hard. It was like she'd made him appear with her thoughts.

"At home," she replied quietly. He came closer to her. He was angry, she could tell.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked roughly. "What have I done now?"

"Nothing," she replied. He faltered.

"Then why?" he asked again.

"I wanted to see you," she answered. She felt nervous suddenly.

"You could have seen me when you brought Piper," he snapped. "What is going on?"

"I want you to be here with her this time," Crysta said. Pips paused, not having heard her correctly.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I...I don't know what to say. Why are you allowing this?" he asked. He was suspicious of her now.

"I just wanted to see how it went," Crysta said. "Is that a crime?" She saw some of the hostility leave him. She felt a tiny bit of success.

"No, it's not. I'm just confused," he replied. He watched her carefully. What was she playing at?

"There's no game," she said, reading his mind. "I just thought it'd be nice to have you here."

"This is unlike you," Pips said.

"Pips! Will you just go see our daughter?" she urged. He looked at her strangely. She had said "our" instead of "your" or "my." What was going on?

"All right," he said. "I will." He made to go inside when she grabbed his wrist. He stopped, looking at her confused.

"Let's talk later, okay?" she said. He didn't answer for a moment, but he nodded eventually. She heard Piper's exclamation at his arrival and knew she'd made the right choice.

 _The Next Day_

Pips had avoided her on purpose. He wasn't sure what she wanted, and he didn't know if he wanted to find out. It was now his second evening there, and he had just said goodnight to Piper. He was back at his guest place trying to fall asleep when he heard the knock. He sat up, hoping it was Sandy or Wil coming to say hey. He was wrong.

"You're avoiding me," Crysta said, standing there with her arms crossed.

"What gave you that idea?" he asked, moving to let her in.

"I've been trying to talk to you, and strangely, you're never where they say you are when I try to find you," she answered, coming inside.

"Well, you've found me," Pips said, closing the door and moving past her. She followed and sat down beside him. He looked at her expectantly. She exhaled slowly.

"I've been thinking..." she started.

"That's never good," he said, hiding a smirk. She shot him a glare.

"Now I'm thinking this is a mistake," she said, getting up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Pips said, grabbing her hand and pulling her back. "Don't be like that. I was joking. You used to laugh at my jokes."

"I don't find them funny anymore," she replied, reluctantly sitting down again.

"I'm really trying here, Crysta," Pips said. "Give me some slack. What is it you've been thinking about?"

She noticed he didn't call her Crys. She noticed he hadn't in a long time. She missed it.

"This...situation is hurting Piper," she said slowly. He nodded in agreement. "How can we fix it?"

"I don't know. You're the one who wants it this way," Pips pointed out.

"You know why," Crysta shot back.

"Okay, fighting about the past isn't going to fix this current situation," Pips said, running his hand through his hair. "Agree to move on?"

"I can set it aside," Crysta replied curtly.

"I'll take that," he said quickly. "So, what do you suggest?"

"I was thinking maybe you could stay here for a while. I think it would help Piper with this situation," Crysta said. "What do you think?"

"I think it will only prolong the inevitable," Pips said thoughtfully. "It'll just give her false hope."

"You're right," Crysta said, thinking hard. "I hadn't realized that."

"I appreciate your offer though," Pips said. "Maybe we could just have more visits? Every other day maybe?"

"That could work," Crysta agreed. She looked over at him, seeing that he was watching her. She blushed.

"All right then," he said. "I will tell her tomorrow morning when I leave."

"Okay," she responded. She still sat there. She didn't want him to leave. Why wasn't he getting the hint?

"Is there something else?" he asked, noticing her hesitation. She wriggled with anticipation. This was the real reason she wanted to talk to him alone, and now she was afraid to say it. "Crys?" She looked up at him at this. There it was, her nickname back. Was that a sign?

"I forgive you," she blurted out. He stared at her, disbelieving.

"You...you do?" he asked, recovering. She nodded.

"I realize you did what you did to protect me and Grace. I'm sorry I've been so horrible to you about it. I was just...really hurt and unsure if I could really trust you again," she explained. He took her hand in his, making her stomach flip like it did all those years ago when she first laid eyes on him.

"That's all I can ask for," he said, looking at her seriously. "Thanks, Crys." She smiled weakly. She sat there with his hand on hers, not wanting to leave just yet. He seemed to sense this. It made him curious.

"Okay, well," she said, standing up reluctantly. "I'll see you tomorrow." He stood up and followed her to the door, his gut telling him something. Sure enough, she paused at the door before spinning to face him. If she was surprised to see him right there, she didn't let on. When his lips met hers, she didn't pull away. This was what she had wanted, she knew that now. She pulled him into her, kissing back with such ferocity it startled him. When he groaned in return, she felt herself want him more than she realized she did. Almost four years was a long time to miss someone.

"Pips," she gasped as he trailed his lips down her neck. He pressed her into the door in return. She cried out when he reached for her favorite places, his memory as sharp as though it was yesterday they had done this. She felt her legs give out on her, making him lift her into his arms. She kissed him hard and desperately. He stopped suddenly, their foreheads touching. They were both breathing hard.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't want to do this if it's not going anywhere," he told her. "I don't want to hurt our child or you."

"I don't want to hurt you or her either," Crysta replied. She cupped his face with her hands. "I'm not doing this as a whim. I've really thought about it."

"So you want us to be...us again?" Pips asked. She nodded.

"Yes," she whispered. When he smiled, she knew she'd made the right decision. She kissed him again slowly and softly, still holding his face.

"Not to disappoint you because I want this just as badly," he said after they paused. "But maybe we shouldn't just jump into this right now."

"I'm sure you're right," Crysta said, "but I don't think I can wait anymore." He gave a small laugh.

"I appreciate your honesty," he said. "I can't wait anymore either. I just said it in case you wanted an out."

"I'd never want an out from sex with you," she breathed, kissing his neck slowly. He braced himself against the wall with one hand. She really did drive him crazy. He had forgotten how much. He let her explore him with her tongue and fingers until he couldn't stand it anymore. He took over, carrying her to his bed and falling down on top of her. She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her passionately. He had missed the way it felt to have her skin against his in this way. He did everything he remembered from before, reveling in her cries and whimpers the more he did. Then she surprised him. She pushed him off onto his back and sat on his waist.

"This is new," he said, his breath ragged. She smirked in return, lowering herself onto him. He went to pull her into him when she pushed his wrists down over his head. Hovering over him she kissed him tortuously. His mind briefly flashed to a time another person was doing this to him against his will. He shook it out quickly.

"I'm confused," he said to her when she stopped.

"You don't get to touch," she teased. He opened his mouth to argue when she began moving, still holding him in place.

"Oh you'll pay for this," he said instead, not wanting to admit she was driving him mad with pleasure he'd never experienced before.

"I hope so," she grinned. When they were finished, she collapsed onto his chest.

"Wow," he said, laughing. "Just...wow."

"Yea?" she asked, lifting her head to look at him.

"Oh, yea," he replied kissing her. She slid off him, giggling.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," she said, getting up and dressing.

"I always do. Where are you going?" he asked, propping himself on his elbow, watching.

"Our child is at home. I should sort of be there with her," Crysta replied, teasing a little.

"I suppose," he sighed sadly. She bent to kiss him goodbye when he pulled her down.

"Pips!" she laughed. "I have to go."

"No, you don't. You just can't handle me," he teased.

"I think it's the other way around, mister," she said.

"Stay and I'll prove you wrong," he whispered into her ear. She shivered. He stroked her stomach lightly to make his point.

"I really can't," she moaned. "I have to get home."

"All right," he said, letting her go reluctantly.

"When will I see you again?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," he laughed. "With Piper, remember? Then I have to get home."

"You're still leaving?" she asked, disappointed. "I thought I'd changed your mind." He got up and stood next to her.

"You haven't quite just yet," he teased. "I think some more attention like this might help though."

"Oh, you!" she cried, swatting him. He laughed, grabbing her waist and pulling her into him so he could kiss her again.

"I need to tell you something," Pips said seriously. He couldn't stop thinking about it, and he needed to be honest with her. Whether she knew it or not, she had stirred this all up again for him.

"What?" she asked, smiling into his neck.

"I...I don't think you'll like it, but I have to tell you," he said. She pulled back, looking at him.

"Tell me," she said, searching his eyes.

"She used her...threat to...to have her way with me," Pips blurted out. Crysta froze.

"What do you mean?" she asked, afraid suddenly.

"She immobilized me when I fought. I hated myself every single time, but I couldn't stop her," he started to choke up. "I couldn't stop her."

"Pips," Crysta said, touching his face gently. "Talk to me." He gritted his teeth hard, breathing sharply to stop his tears.

"When you sat on me, it just brought it all back," he told her quietly.

"Why didn't you say something?" Crysta asked, tightening her grip on his arms.

"Because...it was you, and every time she did it...I would...I thought of you," he confessed. "This time it really was you, and I didn't want you to stop."

"How many times...?" she faltered. She wasn't sure she really wanted to know.

"Twice a month, sometimes three," he told her. "It was the worst punishment for what I had done to you, and she knew it. I tried so hard, but she always won."

"Why are you telling me this?" Crysta asked. She could picture it clearly in her mind, and she didn't want to. It made her nauseous.

"Because I want a clean slate if we're going to do this again," he replied. "I don't want to keep anything from you."

"Okay," she said, nodding.

"Does it...upset you?" he asked. He felt worried she would walk again because of this.

"It upsets me that she hurt you that way all the time, yes," she said. "But I know it wasn't your idea."

"It _never_ was," he said emphatically. "Never. She told me all the time how terrible I was for doing it. That I was just like her."

"She really twisted with your mind didn't she?" Crysta said.

"She did," he nodded. He still felt tears threatening to fall.

"Pips," Crysta said, seeing this. "I still love you. It's over. It's not your fault, and you're here with me now. I'm not letting you go."

"So you don't think I'm just like her?" he asked.

"Of course not," Crysta reassured him gently. "You were manipulated by a sick bitch who loved to torture you."

"She did," he agreed. Crysta kissed him softly, making him feel better.

"It's over, and we are here. I'm glad you told me this so we could start again honestly," she told him. "Now, forget about her, and let me make you feel better."

"Piper...?" he asked, muffled by her lips.

"She'll be all right for a little longer," Crysta replied. He just nodded, pulling her back into him and holding her close.

"I didn't intend to make you stay with that...information," Pips said as she led him back to the bed.

"I know, but I want to erase it from your memory, so what better way than to be with me again?" she asked.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said. "And I'm giving you back control." She laid down under him, looking up expectantly.

"I don't want control," he said to her. "I want it to be mutual." She smiled then, pulling him down on top of her. If mutual was what he wanted, then mutual was what he was going to get.

 _Morning_

"Oh!" Crysta cried, waking up to daylight. She was tangled up with Pips still. She hadn't meant to stay the night.

"I haven't even touched you," he mumbled, half asleep. She looked over at him with a dirty look, shaking her head and smiling.

"Maybe not, but it's morning, and Piper is an early riser," she explained, moving his leg off of hers.

"This is true," he yawned as she slipped out from under his arm. He watched her struggle into her clothes hurriedly.

"So, are you still leaving?" she asked before going. He had followed her to the door.

"I haven't decided," he said, his eyes twinkling at her.

"Don't make me beg," she said, teasing back.

"I love it when you beg," he murmured, kissing by her ear.

"I'll beg later," she promised, pushing him away. "You keep doing that and we'll end up back at square one."

"That's too bad. I like square one," he winked. She just shook her head at him.

"I'll see you in a bit," she said. Then she was gone. Pips stood there feeling like the luckiest man on Earth. How did he find someone who loved him even after what Daisy did to them both? He didn't think he'd ever understand.

Crysta was thinking hard as she flew home. She hated thinking about what Daisy had done to Pips. It would be something she would do to get even. Crysta couldn't believe someone could be that horrible.

"Mummy! Where were you?" Piper asked as she went inside.

"I was out working," she replied offhandedly.

"All night?" Piper asked.

"No. Just early this morning," Crysta said.

"I saw you leave and waited but you didn't come back. It was dark a long time," Piper said seriously.

"Oh, honey, I was just doing some work in the dark. I couldn't sleep," Crysta lied. Well, it was half a lie. She really couldn't sleep with everything Pips had been doing to her. She blushed thinking about it.

"But you've never worked at night before," Piper pointed out.

"Well, she might start now," Fern said, overhearing as she came in. "Meet me on the ground okay? I have to ask your mother something."

"Okay!" Piper called, hurrying outside.

"What's up?" Crysta asked.

"Someone got laid," Fern replied, smirking.

"Excuse me?" Crysta said, outraged.

"Oh please. Piper's not the only one who saw you sneak out of here. Also, your hair looks like it's been through a wind tunnel," Fern grinned. Crysta pulled at her hair quickly. Why hadn't he told her?

"I'm glad you guys made up," Fern said seriously.

"Don't tell Piper yet," Crysta begged. "I don't want to get her hopes up."

"You don't think it'll last?" Fern asked, concerned.

"I'm sure it will. I just..." she trailed off.

"You want him to yourself for a bit. I get it," Fern nodded. "My lips are sealed."

"Auntie Fern!" Piper called.

"That's my cue," Fern said, leaving Crysta standing there. Mother Ash came down the stairs just then.

"So? Are you all made up now?" she asked.

"Does everyone know my business?" Crysta said angrily.

"It's just so obvious, dear," Mother winked. "That and your shirt is on the wrong way." Crysta looked down, and indeed, it was on wrong. Damn Pips.

"I'm wearing it a new way," Crysta tried.

"Uh huh, and I'm a wombat disguised as a fairy," Mother scoffed. "Nice try."

"Don't tell Piper," Crysta warned.

"I won't, I won't. I am glad for you though. He always was my favorite," Mother smiled.

"I have to go now," Crysta said, excusing herself. She flew down to the stream to collect her thoughts. Being with Pips again really did feel right. She felt stupid for fighting it so long.

"In love again I see," Batty said, plopping down beside her.

"How do you know?" she asked curiously.

"I'd rather not say," Batty replied nervously. He had very good hearing. Oh yes, he did.

"All right then," Crysta said, wondering why he was so nervous suddenly.

"Does the little girl know then?" Batty asked her.

"Not yet. We're waiting to tell her," Crysta explained.

"Ah yes. Don't rush into things. Maybe you two should, um, take it slower," Batty suggested.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, the young man was hurt badly, and I'd hate to see you rush into things and then decide it's not what you want and hurt him even further," Batty said.

"Hey! I was hurt too," she said defensively. "And no, that's not going to happen."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! We have an open and honest relationship with each other now. It's going to work," Crysta told him.

"Aye aye skippa!" Batty saluted. He left her sitting there shaking her head. She sighed, reclining back onto the grass. She watched the sky under the canopy. Everything was doing it's own routine up above. Except...She squinted harder. There was someone sitting on top of the canopy. She could see the outline clearly. Curious, she went up to see who it was. It wasn't the safest place for a fairy to hang out. Who was crazy enough to do that?

 _Later_

"There you are," Pips said. "Where have you been hiding all day?" Crysta spun around.

"Oh, just here and there," she said offhandedly.

"I missed you," he said, pulling her in for a kiss. He paused. It felt wrong. He looked at her closely.

"What?" Crysta asked.

"Everything all right?" he asked instead of answering.

"Of course!" she said brightly. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"You just don't seem like yourself," he pointed out.

"I was just thinking that's all. When my mind is occupied, I don't concentrate well," she replied. She kissed him again. Pips felt strange. It was Crysta, but she didn't feel like the Crysta he was with that morning. Had she changed her mind already?

"You wanna...?" she suggested slyly.

"I have to get back, but later, yes," he said, putting her off. "I'm still tired from last night."

"Oh, yes!" she said. "I did wear you out very much didn't I?"

"Yea," he echoed. "Are you sure you're all right? Did what I tell you freak you out?"

"Of course not," Crysta reassured him. "I'm just tired from working. Nothing is wrong with me." She flashed him a smile.

"Okay," he said, not convinced.

"I'll see you later," she said, winking. He nodded. Something didn't feel right. He wasn't sure what it was, but his gut was practically screaming at him. Maybe she really was freaked about what he had told her about Daisy. Maybe she was changing her mind. That didn't seem to fit though. He was still thinking about it when he reached Piper and Fern.

"Hello stud," Fern said.

"Aw, Fern," Pips said. "Really?" He looked pointedly at Piper, who was busy aiming her arrow.

"What? It's true. She told me," Fern replied.

"All right, but don't say anything about it," Pips warned her.

"I won't!"

"Hey, can I ask you something?" he said.

"Sure."

"Did she seem like herself to you? Was she acting weird?"

"No weirder than usual. She was very embarrassed that I'd caught her out. Otherwise, she seemed fine to me," Fern shrugged. "Why?"

"No reason. I just wondered," Pips said. He stopped talking then. Maybe it was all his imagination. He'd see her later and go from there.

 _Elsewhere_

Crysta was wild with fear. She struggled hard against her restraints, but they wouldn't budge. She couldn't even cry out for help. Daisy had made sure of that. Daisy had made sure she couldn't escape with any means she had. Crysta tried not to panic. Surely he would notice the difference? Surely he'd see that it wasn't really her out there with him? He did know her, right? She felt the water touch her toes, and she panicked again. The tide was rising in the Blue Grotto. If he didn't figure it out soon, she would drown.


	27. Chapter 27

Pips was kissing her passionately and groaning with pleasure.

"You like that?" Crysta/Daisy asked. She pinned him down, forcing herself onto him.

"You know what?" he said suddenly, shoving her off. "I can't do this."

"What? Why not?" Crysta/Daisy asked. She pouted.

"I just...I can't. What you did there...it just reminded me of..." he trailed off. Crysta/Daisy cursed at herself. Of course he would remember that.

"I'm so sorry," Crysta/Daisy soothed. "I forgot."

"It's okay. I just...don't feel up to it right now," he said. "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course," Crysta/Daisy said smoothly. So far things had been going well. It hadn't been hard taking over Crysta like that. It also hadn't been hard getting the spell off of her that they had cursed her with. Did they really think she was an amateur? She had been lucky she hadn't needed to remember the brat's name. Pips said it enough anyway. He'd never know the difference, and then she would strike. Poor Piper would suffer an unfortunate accident, and Grace, well, she would handle that one differently. She snuggled into Pips as he held her close. So this was what it felt like to be Crysta and so loved by him. No wonder.

"So, I'm going to go home tomorrow morning and break the news that I'm staying here," Pips said suddenly. Crysta/Daisy froze.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yea. Aren't you excited? You practically begged me to stay," he said.

"I am! You just...surprised me, that's all," Crysta/Daisy said. Pips couldn't see her face, but her tone was off. The way she was with him earlier really made him feel weird too. He decided one last trick.

"So, you never told me about the human coming back," he said casually.

"W-what?" Crysta/Daisy asked. A human? They existed?

"Yea. He was all over you when I got here. How did that end?"

"I...I..." she faltered. What the hell was she going to say? "I don't want to talk about it."

"Really? Come on. I told you everything," Pips said. His suspicion was growing.

"It was awful, and I'd rather not say," she said more forceful this time.

"What was his name again?" Pips asked.

"Do you mind?!" Crysta/Daisy snapped. "I said I don't want to talk about it!" She was done for. This was a test, and she was failing.

"All right, all right," he said. "I'm sorry I brought it up." He kissed her neck then, making her relax. Maybe he didn't know. She was giving him too much credit. Pips was lying there knowing full well there was something wrong here. He decided to wait until she was asleep before going investigating.

 _The Grotto_

Crysta was crying now. The water was almost to her knees. He hadn't figured it out. She was going to die here before he did. She thought about Piper. What was she going to do without her? None of this was fair. Crysta screamed as hard as she could through her gag. Nothing happened. She tried mentally beaming Pips a message, but she knew it was no use. Unless he figured it out and knew where to find her, she was done for.

 _Elsewhere_

Pips crept out of his place without disturbing her. He flew to find Roman. He figured Roman would know what to do.

"Whazzgoinon?" Roman asked sleepily when Pips nudged him awake.

"I need to talk to you," Pips said. Roman sat up, groaning. The scars on his body were evident in the moonlight. It made Pips cringe.

"Now? Can't it wait?" Roman asked blearily.

"It can't." Pips led Roman outside.

"So what's so damn important?" Roman asked.

"You said Daisy would die if she returned, right?" Pips asked.

"Yea. A very painful death," Roman snorted. "Why?"

"Could she break that spell?"

"Highly unlikely. It's the most complicated one there is. What's going on?" Roman asked again.

"Could she impersonate someone else?" Pips finally asked. Roman froze.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I think Daisy is impersonating Crysta, but I can't prove it," Pips said. "All I know is she doesn't seem to know Zak's name, and my Crysta would."

"She's really powerful to do that," Roman breathed. "So if Daisy is with you as Crysta, then where is Crysta?"

"I don't know," Pips said. "Do you think she's killed her?" He started to panic.

"Relax, relax," Roman said. "No use in getting freaked out yet. Let's go confront this one first." He followed Pips back to his place.

"Where were you?" Crysta/Daisy asked when he got there. She flicked her eyes to Roman. He picked up on it immediately. Some spells you just couldn't hide in your eyes very well.

"You little bitch," he snarled. He grabbed her arms and slammed her against the wall.

"Unhand me!" Crysta/Daisy shrieked. "How dare you! I'm the mage!"

"Like hell you are," Roman spat. "I know Crysta as well as he does, and you're not her." He slapped her hard. Pips briefly saw a flicker of Daisy shine through.

"It's Daisy," Pips confirmed. "Where is she?" he asked harshly.

"I'll never tell," Daisy sneered.

"Where is she?!" Roman shouted, ramming her into the bark as hard as he could.

"She'll be dead by now!" Daisy sang. Pips wanted to kill her. Roman did too.

"Not yet," he said roughly to Pips. "Come on, think. Where would you hide someone?"

"Anywhere!" Pips cried. "It's a huge forest! Not only that, she could have taken her somewhere else." He grabbed his head, feeling defeated. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"She would do it in plain sight," Roman was thinking out loud. "Just to spite us all and make us feel stupid when we find her dead."

"This isn't helping, Roman," Pips snapped.

"Sorry. I'm thinking here," Roman replied. Daisy was laughing now.

"You're both idiots!" she snorted. "Just face it, Pips. You're meant to be with me."

"Never!" Pips shouted. He punched her then. It felt so good. Daisy's head snapped to the side from the blow. She was stunned. She never dreamed he would hit her.

"Continue that later," Roman instructed. "We need to think. Daisy likes slow and painful. What around here is slow and painful?"

"I don't know. I don't live here!" Pips yelled at him. "I'm just going to start looking. You deal with her."

"Got it," Roman said. "Take this," he added, tossing Pips his knife. Then he was gone. Roman immobilized her again. He was getting awful tired of this bitch.

 _The Grotto_

The water was now to her chest. Crysta was still crying, but it was more of a choking sniffle now. She accepted that she was going to die. She kept thinking about Piper and Pips. What would they do without her? She hoped he would find someone new, as much as that pained her to think. He deserved to be happy. She couldn't believe he wasn't going to save her in time. He'd feel so awful when he found her here so close to home. She kept struggling because she wasn't a quitter. She would not let Daisy have the glory in knowing she had given up.

 _In the forest_

Pips flew hard and fast. He checked all known snake pits and so called abandoned bird nests. She was nowhere to be found. He stopped midair, thinking hard. He had an idea. It was a long shot, but his gut was telling him to go there. He found the Blue Grotto where he remembered it to be. It seemed so long ago that he had followed Crysta and Zak here. He recalled there was a tide here. That seemed like a slow and painful death to him.

"Crys!" he called. He searched hard as he flew. She could be anywhere. He could be too late. "Crys!" His heart was racing as he flew faster and faster. She wasn't answering him. He must be too late. He stopped and spun in a slow circle. Where was she? Then his eyes caught something at the surface a few feet away from him. He sped towards it. As soon as he closed in he saw it was the tip of her nose.

"Crys!" he cried. "I'm coming!" He dove under, getting a feel for what she was tied to. He was thankful for Roman's knife now. He made sure he wasn't near her when he sliced at the vines. He grabbed a hold of her and dragged her up with him. She gasped for air once they surfaced. He clutched her in his arms.

"Crys," he said again, his voice thick. "Oh, Crys."

"'et out ff te wtr," she grunted.

"What?" he asked. He removed her gag gently. He also freed her hands.

"Get out of the water!" she cried. She had seen the spell Daisy had put on the snake. She knew it was coming.

"All right," Pips said. He went to get out when he was yanked back down. Crysta screamed as she sank again. This time she had her hands, but that was it. She managed to get to the surface briefly before sinking back down. She saw Pips being struck by the snake repeatedly, making him drop his knife. She struggled to the surface again to get another gulp of air before sinking down to the bottom. She grabbed the knife and managed to get over to Pips, who was disoriented now. When the tail came at her, she stabbed it hard. It recoiled, giving her time to shove Pips up above her. They were both not going to die on her watch. Someone had to raise Piper. She was accepting this fate when his hands grabbed hers and pulled her up again.

"Shit!" he shouted, flying up out of reach with her. "Are you all right?!" They were both coughing and spluttering.

"No time for that," she said. "Let's get out of here!" He carried her in his arms all the way out. He set her down only when they had reached safety outside and as far away from the snake as they could.

"Here," he said, untying the rest of her bonds.

"You came for me," she said. He stopped and looked at her.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked.

"I just thought maybe she really had fooled you," Crysta said sadly.

"No way. There was something off about her that I couldn't quite place, but she messed up," Pips said.

"How?"

"She got forceful," he answered simply. Crysta knew immediately what he was referring to.

"That bitch!" she cried. "Using me to...to...ugghh!"

"Relax, it didn't get very far," Pips reassured her. "I know you, remember? I always know who you are. Nobody can fool me for very long."

"I get now why you couldn't come see me," Crysta said. "I didn't realize just how powerful she is."

"Let's not hash that out again," Pips suggested. "Let's just get you home."

"Where is she?" Crysta asked, afraid.

"Roman's taking care of it," he answered. "Come on." He took her hand and they made their way back to Crysta's home. She hovered outside her window.

"Can you stay?" she asked, looking at him. He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Here tonight or here for good?" he asked back.

"Both?"

"I can do that," he answered. He followed her inside, stepping quietly to not wake up Piper. He paused to watch her sleep. There wasn't anything else he enjoyed as much than watching his daughter sleep.

"I envy her innocence," Crysta said quietly, standing beside him.

"Me too. What are we going to tell her when she wakes up and finds me here?" he asked.

"That her Daddy's home," she whispered, gripping his hand in hers.

"I thought you weren't ready for that," he replied.

"Yea well, when you're dying, you tend to think about certain things," she said. He turned her to face him, both of her hands in his now. She felt her throat tighten and burn as he looked at her.

"I never wanted you to experience anything like that," he said softly. "Especially from her."

"She really is..." Crysta faltered.

"Cruel?" he finished for her. She winced a little, remembering she had called him that.

"Worse than cruel," she said.

"Ah, we agree on something," he smiled. She gave a small smile back, resting her head on his chest. He wrapped one arm around her waist and his other hand up around the back of her hand, cradling her head.

"What happens now?" she asked, muffled.

"We get some sleep," he replied.

"And Daisy?"

"She'll be dealt with tomorrow."

"Okay," she nodded. She pulled away from him, heading to her bed. He followed, getting in behind her and holding her close. He tried not to think about Daisy or what the morning was going to bring. He focused instead on being in the same place as the woman he loved.

 _The Next Day_

"Mummy! Daddy!" Piper cried, flying into the bed on top of them. She landed directly on Pips' chest, making him choke for air.

"Why is it always there?" he asked hoarsely. Grace did it to him all the time too when she was younger. It was like he had a big target on his ribs that said "Land here."

"Careful, Piper," Crysta warned. Piper was too excited. She wriggled between them.

"Does this mean he's staying?" Piper asked. She looked back and forth between them.

"You tell her," Crysta said, resting her head back down.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Piper chanted.

"Yes, I'm staying here," Pips told her. Piper squealed and hugged him tightly. Before she could get too carried away, there was a knock on the door. Crysta got up to answer while Pips tried to sit up with his daughter hanging off him.

"You must come," Ash said before Crysta said anything. He turned and left, making her follow.

"Stay here, okay?" Pips said to Piper. "You stay with your Grammy okay?"

"Okay," Piper nodded solemnly. She could sense the tone was serious. She didn't like it one bit. She ran past him to catch Crysta.

"Mummy!" she cried. Crysta turned and crouched down to hug her.

"Stay put," Crysta instructed.

"Don't go," Piper begged. Something was wrong. She needed her mother to stay.

"I have to. It'll be all right," Crysta said, tilting Piper's chin up to make her look at her. Pips had arrived then, but he just hung back.

"No, something's wrong. Don't go," Piper cried. Crysta pulled her close once more and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll be back," Crysta promised. "I love you."

"No," Piper said again. Mother Ash stepped in now, taking Piper's hand. Pips headed to the door with Crysta following. She took one last look at Piper.

"No!" Piper called. Crysta felt like her heart was breaking, but she knew she'd be back. She couldn't understand why Piper was so upset. Once outside, she gripped Pips' hand tightly. Father was waiting. She stopped abruptly, hearing Piper crying.

"It'll be fine," Pips reassured her. Crysta looked back, biting her lip. "Hey, look at me." She turned to obey.

"I can't understand why she's so upset," Crysta said, fighting down her tears.

"I don't know either, but we'll be back before she knows it," he promised. Crysta kissed him then, hard.

"Ahem," Father coughed.

"Coming," Crysta said, pulling away finally. Father led them to where Daisy was being held. Roman was on guard, and he looked exhausted.

"What's going on?" Pips asked once they arrived.

"We will be executing her," Father said quietly. Crysta gasped. "I'm sorry, but there has been too many attempts at murder, and her magic is so dark she's a danger to everyone. It wasn't my choice," he added quickly, seeing Crysta's face. Pips wasn't sure how he felt. A life without Daisy threatening everything he loved sounded good to him.

"So why are we here?" Pips asked.

"Her final request was to apologize to you," Father said. This surprised Pips. Father gestured to Roman, who went and brought Daisy out. She looked a wreck. Pips couldn't believe this was the sweet girl he had dated all those years ago. What had happened to her?

"All right," Father said. "Here they are. Get it over with." Daisy watched them carefully. Pips couldn't tell what she was thinking. He suddenly felt afraid. Without anyone knowing what was going on, Daisy had managed to free herself, and she blasted magic towards Crysta.

"NO!" Pips screamed. It slammed into Crysta with force, leaving a shocked expression on her face. Then she disappeared. Father roared in anger. Roman had already rammed his knife into Daisy so hard and fast, leaving her dying.

"What did you do?!" Pips shouted at her. She had fallen to the ground, gasping for air. "Where did you send her?! ANSWER ME!" Daisy merely smiled.

"You'll never find her," she whispered. Then her eyes rolled back, and she was dead.

"No," Pips said. "No, no, no, NO!" Father yanked him up.

"She's dead, son. We have to find Crysta," he urged.

"Are we sure she's dead?" Roman asked. "Seems to me that much dark magic would be hard to kill."

"We'll hold a burning ceremony just to be sure," Father told him.

"She won't leave my sight until then," Roman promised. Pips was desolate. He felt broken. How could this have happened?!

"Easy, son, we'll find her," Father kept saying. "We'll find her. Let's get a search party going..."

 _Hours later_

They returned with no luck. Mother watched anxiously for them. She kept looking over at Piper, who was sullen and tearful in the corner. She didn't have the heart to tell her the news yet. When Pips came through the door, it was all over his face. Mother gripped the chair she was standing behind for support. Father Ash came next, looking extremely grim.

"Nothing?" Mother asked in a whisper.

"Nothing," Father answered. Mother moved closer to him, and he hugged her. "We'll keep looking. Every day. I'll spend forever looking for her, I promise."

"Oh, Ash," Mother cried. She couldn't bear to look at Pips. He had turned to face Piper, who was now standing and looking at him.

"Where's Mummy?" she asked. Mother felt her heart breaking.

"Let's go talk," Pips said, taking Piper's hand in his. He led her up to her room. Once there, he was slammed with the memory of that morning. Had it only been that morning? Piper stood and looked at him carefully.

"She's not coming home," Pips told her truthfully.

"Why?"

"A bad fairy made her go away."

"Where did she go?"

"If I knew that, she wouldn't be missing," Pips said grimly.

"I need her," Piper whimpered.

"I know," Pips said, gathering her into his arms. Piper sobbed, and a part of him desperately wanted to sob with her, but he held it in. She couldn't see him lose it. It wouldn't help at all. How were they going to carry on from here?

 _Later_

It was just him, Roman, and Ash who watched Daisy burn away to ashes. Pips had wanted to feel closure. Instead, he felt rage. Daisy had gotten the last say.

"I have to say, I'm glad she's gone," Roman said.

"Ditto," Father said.

"How could she have done this?!" Pips exploded. "How could one person do all these horrible things?!"

"I don't know, son," Father replied. Roman didn't know what to say. He could only imagine how he'd feel if Tamsyn were taken away from him. Pips kicked at the ground furiously.

"I'm not giving up," he said angrily.

"None of us are," Roman told him. "Don't think for a second you're alone in this. My mother will also help. She is very connected to the birds."

"You are family," Father said. "We stick together." Pips gripped his fists and felt his throat tighten horribly.

"So let's go," he said hoarsely.

"In the morning," Father said. "That's my one rule: no searching at night. It's too dangerous."

"But..."

"You have a daughter to think of," Father cut him off. Pips hung his head. Of course. How could he have forgotten? They all turned as the last of the flames disappeared into the sky.

"I was wrong," Roman commented. "Evil can die."

 _Elsewhere_

Crysta opened her eyes. She sat up, holding her head. Everything ached. She couldn't remember why. A snap of a twig made her gasp and whip her head around, scanning her surroundings. A shape formed in the shadows.

"Who's there?" she called. A male fairy stepped out cautiously.

"I am Dex," he said. "Who are you?"

"Crysta," she replied.

"Where are you from?" Dex asked. Crysta thought hard. Where was she from?

"I...I can't remember," she said, frowning.

"You fell from the sky," Dex pointed out. "Are you a spirit?"

"No! Certainly not," Crysta laughed.

"Okay," Dex smiled. "I had to be sure." He helped her to her feet.

"Where am I?" Crysta asked.

"Ulu Temburong," Dex replied.

"Oh," Crysta said. She had no idea where that was.

"You will be safe here," Dex said proudly. "We are on an island."

"Oh," she repeated. There was something in the back of her mind niggling at her, but she couldn't figure out what.

"Are you okay?" Dex asked.

"Yes. I think so," she frowned. Why did everything feel so blank?

"Are you sure you're not a spirit?" Dex asked suspiciously.

"I swear I'm not," Crysta reassured him. "I'm just...lost."

"Well, come with me," Dex said. "Maybe we can help."


	28. Chapter 28

**6 years later**

Piper watched her father return from his long day of searching. She met his eyes, and the slight shake of his head made her hopes crash around her once more. It had been this way for six years now. She was now nine years old. Despite her protesting, he would not let her help. Batty indulged in her requests and followed her around Ferngully while she searched. She had to hand it to her father. He spent every day looking for her mother, and she knew he was growing weary. Her grandparents were drained as well. Grandma Ash was always wringing her hands and looking out the windows. Her two Aunts had moved out and started their lives with their mates, Sandy and Wil. They all still helped with the search, but after this long, they began to feel it was hopeless. Piper went over to her father as he sat down wearily. He didn't say anything for a while, just held his head in his hands.

"Dad?" she prompted.

"I'm sorry," he said finally. "I'm so sorry. I can't do it anymore. I just...can't. I can't find her. I have searched everywhere, here and at home. I don't know where she is..."

"It's okay," Piper said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's not," he argued. "I made a promise that I would not rest until I found her."

"It's been six years," Piper said, lifting her head to look at him. "I don't expect you to spend the rest of your life looking. She's gone. Dad, she's gone."

"I know," he whispered. She heard him crying at night. She knew the pain was unbearable for him. She did her best to remember her mother, but things were starting to get fuzzy, and this scared her. He stood and went into his room, closing the door. Piper sat there knowing he needed to be left alone. She went outside and sat, watching the forest live around her. She had felt frozen for so long, but somehow, knowing her mother was truly gone, she felt suddenly free. It made her feel guilty almost.

 _Pips_

He knew Piper was slowly forgetting her mother. He saw it as the days went on. That broke his heart almost as much as knowing Crysta wouldn't be coming home. He cursed Daisy for the millionth time. He couldn't believe that he'd never see her again. He hadn't even gotten to tell her how much he loved her before she disappeared. He recalled an argument he had with Piper last year.

 _Flashback_

"I'm sorry, okay?!" Pips shouted. "I'm sorry! We should have listened to you, I know that now."

"I miss her," Piper had cried. "You came here, and she was taken away." These words sliced through him.

"What are you saying, you wish you'd never met me?" he demanded.

"Yea!" she yelled back.

"I know you said that out of anger," Pips said quietly, "but that hurt." He stood to go to his room when he paused to look back at her. She was eight but appeared older to him. These kinds of things aged you quickly. He already felt older than his 28 years of age.

"I know you miss her. You're not the only one," he said.

"But at least you got to say you loved her one last time," Piper accused. "I didn't say it back to her. I live with that every day." Piper had left then, crying. Pips was shocked. Then he remembered. Piper hadn't said it back. She had only said "no."

 _Present_

Pips knew he shouldn't have come back here with Grace when he did. It had only brought trouble and this horrible, agonizing pain. He knew he'd still be under Daisy's thumb probably, but at least Piper would have her mother. He hadn't gone home in a while, and he knew he should. He just couldn't face his parents. They always wanted news, and every time he gave it to them, he felt like a failure.

"Knock, knock," Roman's voice said outside. Pips got up and let him in. Piper had gone.

"Hey," Pips said heavily.

"I heard," Roman said. "You sure?"

"Yea. I've got Piper to think about. She's not healing when I'm gone all day every day. It's for the best," Pips added. Roman nodded. He now had a two year old with Tamsyn, so he could sort of relate.

"I really am sorry," Roman said. "If I hadn't been such an asshole, you guys would have been together a lot sooner, and you would never have gotten tangled up with Daisy."

"Stop," Pips said, holding his hand up. "We can't change the past. If anything, I blame myself for being so eager to come here and help with Hexxus. I would never have met her..."

"We can do this forever," Roman cut him off.

"I know. Let's just face it, she's gone. I'm not sure how I'm..." he trailed off. It hurt him to think of going on without her.

"You will," Roman said, clapping his shoulder and squeezing tightly. "You will."

 _Crysta_

She awoke with a gasp. The images in her mind hovered there. She had always had dreams, but these had been more vivid than usual. The same red headed boy with the blurry face was in them. It made no sense to her at all. She slipped out of her bed and went out to the main room to look out the window. She leaned on the sill and looked at the glowing moon. She was from somewhere, she knew it. She had spent the last six years desperately trying to remember where, but it never came to her. Dex and his wife had taken her in, and she earned her keep by caring for their children while they went about their daily routines. Even the children reminded her of something, but she couldn't think of what.

"Another one?" Dex asked, coming up behind her.

"Yes," she nodded.

"And?"

"Stronger this time. I don't know what that means," she replied.

"Perhaps you'll finally remember," he smiled.

"I hope so," she whispered.

...

Crysta wandered around, watching the water lap against the shore. It was out there. Home. She knew it. She sat down on a rock, the wind blowing her hair. It was right there at the edge of her mind. She closed her eyes. She tried envisioning it all again. There was laughter, faces flashing by in a blur, and the guy. He was always there.

"Are you all right?" Annie asked, coming up beside her. Crysta smiled at her. She loved Annie. She was incredibly sweet.

"I'm just tired," Crysta answered.

"Dex mentioned you had another dream?"

"Yes. I think it's getting closer," Crysta explained.

"Well, just know that you always have a place here with us," Annie said, patting her leg. Then she was gone. Crysta watched the water a little longer when something started happening.

"Oh!" she cried. It crashed into her. Her parents. Her sisters. Home. It was all there.

...

Dex and Annie looked up as Crysta came in. They knew right away that she was different.

"You remembered," Dex said, nodding and smiling.

"Yes," Crysta beamed. "Yes! I know where home is. Ferngully."

"Oh, we're so happy for you!" Annie exclaimed. She hugged her tightly.

"I will miss you. All of you," Crysta said. "I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here all this time."

"Our pleasure," Dex smiled.

"You know how to get home?" Annie asked.

"Yes," Crysta smiled. She knew.

...

She slammed into the ground hard, gasping. Warping was never her favorite, she remembered this now. A bird call collected her focus to the present. She was here. In Ferngully. Now she just needed to remember who she was here and who the boy from her dreams was. She made her way gingerly, hoping to run into someone.

 _Pips_

He was waiting for Piper when a movement startled him. He turned to see who was sneaking up on him, and he felt his entire body freeze when he laid eyes on them. Standing before him looking a little older but otherwise exactly the same was...

"Crys?" he breathed. She looked confused at first, but then understanding reached her eyes.

"Yes," she nodded. "You know me?"

"I do," he answered carefully. She didn't know who he was. Daisy must have done that on top of everything. He felt his stomach clench in anger at this.

"I think I know you too," she said. "I just don't know how or why."

"What do you know?" he asked.

"That I'm from here. That I'm a mage. I have parents and two sisters..." she trailed off, thinking. It had all come rushing back to her, so why wasn't he coming to her mind?

"Dad?" Piper asked, coming up next to him. She caught sight of Crysta. "MOM!" Pips went to grab her to prevent her from rushing over since he didn't think Crysta would remember her, but he was surprised.

"Piper!" Crysta gasped, reaching for her. They embraced. Pips felt a stab of jealousy then. She remembered their daughter, just not him. As if she sensed this, she looked at him suddenly. He adjusted his expression.

"Where have you been?!" Piper cried, pulling back and taking her in.

"Far away, but close enough," Crysta replied.

"Dad! She's home!" Piper shouted, turning to him. She saw his face and faltered. "What's wrong?"

"She doesn't remember me," Pips said.

"You're her father?" Crysta asked at the same time. Piper was confused, but it soon dawned on her.

"Yea, you guys were in love," Piper said, trying to help.

"Stop, Piper," Pips said.

"No, it's okay," Crysta cut him off. She went over to him. "I know that I know you. Somewhere in here," she gestured to her head, "and I will figure it out." Pips wanted to hold her close and never let her go. He didn't want to upset her though. Piper tugged on her hand.

"We have to go home," she urged. "Grandma and Grandpa will want to see you."

"Okay," Crysta said. She gave Pips one last glance before going. He stood there in disbelief. His love was home, but she had no idea who he was for sure. How unfair was that?

...

Mother Ash had screamed and collapsed to her knees. Father Ash had come hurtling down the stairs at his wife's racket, and he stood frozen staring at the familiar face he never thought he'd see again.

"Is this real?" he asked. He looked at Pips for confirmation.

"Father," Crysta said, rushing over to him and throwing herself into his arms. He clung to her tightly. Mother eventually was able to stand, and she hugged from behind. Piper was bouncing up and down around them. Pips felt his throat ache. It just wasn't fair...

"We thought we'd lost you," Mother sobbed. Crysta was crying now too.

"Piper, get your aunts," Ash instructed. Piper was out the door within seconds. Pips turned to go himself when Ash chased him down outside.

"Where are you going?" Ash asked. "She's back!"

"She has no idea who I am," Pips told him.

"W-what?" Ash stammered. "What do you mean?"

"She knows I'm Piper's father, but that's it. She doesn't remember me at all let alone that 'we' were an us," Pips said. His hatred for Daisy was boiling to the top again.

"She will," Ash said confidently.

"I don't know," Pips responded truthfully.

"Have some faith, boy," Ash said, grasping his shoulder in his hand. "She came back after all these years. That speaks for something doesn't it?"

"What good is it when she has no clue about me?"

"I know my daughter. She will figure it out. Give it time," Ash advised. Fern and Lily came flying up fast then, and they were bombarding him with questions. Pips slipped away. He needed to be alone. He heard the shrieks of the sisters when they saw Crysta. He desperately wished he was one of them, any of them, so that he could have her look at him in recognition.

...

"Dad, you have to come," Piper said almost angrily. Pips was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. "Mom is back! You can't just sit here and wallow because she can't remember you right now."

"Oh I can't, huh? How would it feel if she didn't remember you?" Pips asked. His nine year old stamped her foot back at him.

"I'd still want to be around her," she argued. How did his daughter get so old and wise? She spoke like a teenager almost.

"It's hard," Pips told her.

"Yea well, missing her was hard too, but that's over now, just like this will be," Piper said.

"Just go already all right?" he said.

"You're being stupid," Piper muttered. She left without him as asked. Her grandparents were throwing a huge party to celebrate Crysta returning home, and she knew her father should be there. It aggravated her. She was also annoyed that she couldn't get her mother alone. Her aunts were hovering all the time, as were her grandparents. She got that they were family, but so was she!

"Mom," Piper said, pushing into the circle. Crysta's eyes lit up. Then they fell a little when she didn't see Pips.

"Hi," Crysta said, pulling Piper close. She wanted to ask where he was, but she could tell Piper was already upset by it.

"Are we ever gonna be alone?" Piper asked.

"Yes. Once this is over," Crysta promised. She hadn't wanted the big to-do, but her parents had insisted. After all, everyone had been devastated when she had disappeared. She thought about Dex and Annie suddenly. They would have enjoyed this. Mother was hugging her again suddenly, and she was sniffling.

"I'm still here," Crysta laughed.

"I know. I just can't believe it," Mother sighed. She ruffled Piper's hair. "Where's...?"

"Not coming," Piper finished for her. Crysta's heart sank. He wasn't coming at all?

"I see," Mother nodded. She knew he was hurting but really?

"Come on!" Lily shouted, pulling at Crysta. She allowed her sister to lead her to where everyone was waiting for her. It was going to be a long night.

...

"Figured you'd be wallowing in here," Roman said, banging about. Pips groaned inwardly.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I'm here to get your sorry ass and take it to where it should be," Roman replied.

"Not happening."

"Dude, you got her back. Why are you being like this?"

"I didn't get her back!" Pips snapped. "Don't you get it? She doesn't know who I am. I might as well not even exist!"

"All right, chill," Roman said. "I just think you should be out there with her, and I know you know I'm right."

"Go away, Roman," Pips growled.

"I'll go, but you really should come with me," Roman replied. Pips chucked a random stone at him. "All right! I'm gone." Roman left shaking his head. His cousin really was an idiot.

...

Crysta hurt her neck craning it all the time looking for him. Pips. She needed to see him. The more she was here, the more she felt his memory was on her fingertips. The commotion was starting to get to her, but she didn't know how to leave. Then suddenly, there he was, standing right in front of her.

"You came," she said stupidly.

"I did."

"I've...I've had enough I think," she said, grasping her head. It was starting to pound. Concerned, he took her hand and pulled her away from the crowd. He led her to a quiet place where the occasional frog croaked.

"Thank you," she said. She sat down on the branch, dangling her foot so that it touched the water. Pips stood there unsure what to do. He felt nervous being alone with her. He had no idea what to even say to her.

"Are you gonna stand all night?" she asked, laughing. He got the hint and sat down beside her.

"Big night," he said.

"Yes. Too much though," she winced. "I love them, but I really just wanted to be somewhere quiet while I figured things out."

"Is it coming back to you?" he asked. She heard the hope in his voice.

"Most of it. Some is still blank. I'm certain it'll get filled in the longer I'm here," she said. He didn't say anything.

"Are you staying with your parents?" he finally asked.

"I...I don't know. I'm staying wherever Piper is I guess," she said.

"She is with me," Pips said quietly.

"That's fine," she responded quickly. "More than fine." He looked at her then. She was watching him carefully for his response.

"Okay," he nodded. "As long as it won't bother you..."

"It won't," she cut him off.

"All right." He looked off in the distance. She wanted to say something to reassure him, but she didn't know where to begin.

"I really am trying," she said after a while.

"I know," he answered.

"It's not intentional," she tried.

"Crys, I know" he said, turning to look at her.

"You just seem angry," she started.

"It's because of why this happened to you," he interrupted. "Who did this to you. Not that you can't think of who I am." Crysta thought hard. Who had done this to her? She tried to remember.

"You don't remember her either, do you?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No."

"I don't know whether to be relieved or laugh," he said. "She was a horrible person."

"Is she still here?" Crysta asked fearfully.

"No. Roman killed her right after you disappeared," Pips replied.

"Oh," she nodded. Then it hit her. "Daisy."

"Yea. Her," Pips said curtly. Of course she'd remember Daisy before him. Another curse went to Daisy for this.

"Pips?"

"Yea?"

"I know it was you in my dreams, calling me home," Crysta said. "I know it. I could never see your face, but seeing you now...I'm very sure it was you." He wasn't sure how to react to this.

"How did you get home?" he asked instead.

"It's a long story," Crysta sighed. "One that I'm too tired to tell right now."

"That's fine," he said.

"Can we go home?" she asked. He nodded. She reached for his hand and let him pull her up. Touching him in that moment felt like the most normal thing in the world.

"For what it's worth," he said quietly. "I really missed you."

"I'm positive I missed you too in some way," she told him. She placed her hands on his chest, looking at him and for a moment she was certain he was going to kiss her. She waited in anticipation, but he didn't.

"Come on," he said instead, twisting away from her and leading her home. He let her have his bed while he slept on the floor despite her protests. She spent a long time trying to sleep, and she knew he wasn't sleeping either. If only she could put it together. She was sure she'd sleep much better in his arms.

 _Two Weeks Later_

"Still nothing?" Fern asked. Crysta shook her head.

"It's there, hovering, but I can't figure it out," Crysta said. "Tell me about him."

"All right," Fern agreed. She launched into detail about everything she could remember. Afterwards, Crysta still couldn't fully figure it out.

"Why not?" Fern asked, exasperated.

"I don't know! I think I'm broken," Crysta said, putting her head into her hands. She desperately wanted to have it all come back. Hearing it from someone else and remembering were two different things. They kept their distance respectively. He was always kind and never pushed. She had told him all about Dex and Annie and how they let her stay there with them and their kids while she figured out how to get home. She didn't spend much time with anyone else. She hadn't wanted to. Pips had listened and encouraged her to finish. She knew from his expression that he so badly wanted her to look at him the way she used to. Oh how she wanted to.

"Where are you going?" Fern asked.

"To think," she replied.

...

She went to Magi's old place where she spent hours just sitting there. She thought that maybe surrounding herself with her old teacher's things would help. She closed her eyes and focused hard. She thought about what Fern had told her, the way she had reacted to seeing Pips for the first time. She wanted to feel it for herself. She thought hard. She seemed to have better luck when she was near him or touching him in some way. Perhaps that was the key! She stumbled to her feet and flew to find him. It was growing dark, and she knew he'd be at home. When she got there, though, he wasn't.

"Where's your father?" Crysta asked Piper.

"He's with Uncle Sandy," Piper replied.

"This late?"

"Yea. It's weird. I don't know what they're doing."

"You better get to sleep yourself," Crysta told her.

"I'm going, I'm going," Piper muttered. Crysta tucked her in for the night and waited for Pips. She must have fell asleep at some point because she woke to him creeping past her.

"Pips?" she asked. He stopped.

"Yea?"

"Where were you?"

"Helping Lily get firefly dust," he yawned.

"Oh," she said.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Okay. I will see you tomorrow. I'm exhausted," he said, yawning again to make his point.

"All right," she said. It wasn't all right. She wanted him to just grab her and kiss her. If he wasn't going to, then perhaps it was up to her. She followed him into his room, and he turned, surprised.

"What?" he asked, worried.

"I'm trying something," she said, going close to him. She heard his breath catch.

"Like what?" he prompted.

"Shh," she said. She took his hands in hers, and immediately things began to get clearer. She moved in to hug him, and the blurry edges were getting sharper.

"Crys..."

"Just shut up for a minute," she said. She rested her forehead against where his heart would be, and it all hit her at once. Every single kiss, every time they made love, and every tender moment in between they'd ever had. She gasped.

"What happened?" he asked, anxious.

"Come with me," she urged, tugging at his hand.

"Why?"

"Just come," she said, exasperated. They crept past Piper and out the door.

"Where are we going?" he asked. She didn't answer, just headed off into the darkness. He followed, unsure of what was going on, and he couldn't help but feel a sense of fear. She stopped abruptly, thinking.

"Just a minute," she said before he opened his mouth. It was somewhere around here. She knew it. She thought hard.

"Crys?"

"Here," she said at the same time, pulling him to where a secret crevice was in the rock wall. He slid in after her to find an open area dimly lit by glowing rocks.

"Where are we?" he asked, confused.

"I used to come here all the time," she explained. "I even put a spell on those rocks to give me light." She looked proud for a moment.

"Why are we here now in the middle of the night?" he asked. She was suddenly right in front of him.

"Because," she whispered. "I remember." She slid her hands onto his waist and up his back, pulling him close.

"Y-you what?" he stammered, hardly believing his ears.

"I remember. I do. All of it," she said. He stared until she laughed. "Pips!"

"I'm sorry. I'm just...wow. I can't believe it," he murmured, reaching to shift her hair off her cheek.

"I think I always knew who you were," she told him. "You were always in my dreams. I just couldn't see your face."

"What made it fall into place?" he asked.

"I don't really know," she confessed. "It just came in waves. Memories..." she trailed off, looking at him.

"Of?"

"This," she replied, letting her lips land on his. He couldn't help but groan. It had been so, so long. She pressed against him, feeling him on her skin. He gripped her hard, fearing that if he let go, she'd disappear again. They broke apart gasping for air.

"I love you," he said instantly.

"Not as much as I love you," she whispered, pulling him to her again. He kissed her with fervor. They tumbled about the more they kissed. He grunted when she shoved him against the wall, tracing him with her fingers while he continued to taste her, sliding his tongue around hers. He felt the way he did the first time he'd kissed her when he was almost 16. Some things just never changed. He reached and pulled her into his arms, never breaking the kiss, and moved so it was his turn to have her against the wall. She held on tightly with her legs while he started using his other hand. She broke the kiss then, crying out.

"Crys," he murmured into her ear, trailing his lips down her neck.

"Uh huh," she moaned.

"Are you sure?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life," she replied, arching her back as his lips went further. He pulled her off the wall and set her down on the ground, lying half on top of her.

"I missed you," he breathed.

"Me too," she gasped. It all happened very quickly, but it felt like no time had passed at all since the last time they'd done this.

"You're so beautiful," he said into her skin by her jaw afterwards.

"Mmmm," she sighed.

"A little into yourself huh?" he teased.

"It's just been so long since I've heard that," she said, play punching him. He held her in his arms tightly, afraid to let her go.

"Was it terrible? Living there?" he asked, wanting to know.

"It wasn't," she answered. "I didn't know for the longest time where home was. I lived knowing someday I'd be gone. Until then, I made do with looking after the children."

"Did you ever...you know," Pips said.

"No," she replied. "I did not. Did you?"

"No. There is no one for me than you," he answered.

"I think the guys were too afraid I was really a spirit and could kill them," Crysta mused, teasing.

"Crysta..."

"I'm kidding!" she laughed. "Deep down I just knew that I couldn't."

"Okay," he nodded.

"Piper is going to be so happy," Crysta said.

"Not as happy as I am," Pips told her. He flipped her onto her back again.

"What're you...?" she asked before he cut her off with a kiss.

"Making up for lost time," he answered, moving his hands again.

"Ooookay," she groaned, giving in. By morning, they had accomplished about two more times of catching up. Crysta was almost sad they had to re enter the public.

"We can come back," he reassured her, sensing her reluctance.

"You can bet on it," she told him playfully. When they walked inside hand in hand, Piper looked back and forth between them before exclaiming in joy and running to hug them.

"You're back!" she cried.

"Yes," Crysta smiled, looking at Pips. "I'm back." They were a family again. Pips squeezed her hand. She gave him a meaningful look. Everything was finally back to the way it should be.

"I gotta tell Batty!" Piper exclaimed, taking off. Pips pulled Crysta into him for another deep kiss.

"Welcome home," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back. She kissed his neck gently. He touched her face and rubbed her lips with his thumb.

"So what do you wanna do?" he asked. Crysta thought carefully.

"Something fun," she grinned.

"What's that?" he laughed. She gave him a look before leaping into the air, racing off into the sky. Skylarking. Of course. Pips chuckled. He took off after her, chasing her around. Things were very good. Crysta shot a glance over at Pips, a teasing smile on her lips. They both knew what the end goal was.

"Now that's what I like to see," Batty said, watching. Piper nodded excitedly.

"I told you she'd come back," Piper told him.

"Of course," Batty agreed. Piper shaded her eyes, following her parents until they were out of sight. She smiled. That's what true love looked like. She hoped she'd find it herself one day. The birds cried to one another, and a gentle rain began to fall. The forest was coming back to life in full force, just like the spark between Pips and Crysta. Life was good.

 **The End**


End file.
